


Initiate the Feeling

by Rearviewdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has heard the supposed definition of an adult many times in his life, but somehow he doesn't seem to fit into that category. He hopes this new opportunity gives him a chance to do some much needed growing up, but that's easier said than done when your new life involves children's scissors, a teacher's lounge, and Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> Over the years that I've been on Ao3, I've joked about this fic needing a disclaimer. People, this was one of the first things I ever wrote. I mean, look at it. I didn't even know how to do chapters. I seriously just WENT FOR IT. It was a giant excitement explosion of I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS AND THEY SHOULD ALL BE HERE!#!#! Now, I'm still quite proud of it regardless and I enjoy looking back at it during trips down memory lane, but know that there are minor flaws :) Don't let them stop you from reading this. Or from laughing at beginning writer me :))  
> Enjoy!  
> *End of Disclaimer*

Chapter 1 Louis

The third time the alarm of his phone goes off is the first time the sound is accompanied by a swift knock to the head. His hears ringing from the blow and the phone, which is now being joined by an irate voice hovering somewhere above him. Louis squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to give his sister even an ounce of satisfaction by seeming alert or even conscious.

He’s tuning her out, and from the sounds of things it’s actually working. She’s still jabbering, but she’s well across the room now where her voice is floating a bit softer.

Louis has half a mind to sink right back into his mattress when he feels clothes being thrown at him and suddenly the sheet is being torn right from his body.

He shoots up from the bed immediately, “I could’ve been naked under here! You didn’t check, and what’s more the issue is that you didn’t even care! And why are you even in here!?”

Lottie isn’t paying him a bit of attention as she throws a pair of dark shoes dangerously close to Louis’ head. He dodges them when she suddenly whips around to meet his eyes. _Here we go_.

“Hmmm,” she breathes sarcastically flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, “Why am I in here? Oh right, you slept through your alarm _twice_ , you’re nowhere near dressed, and you’re going to be late, so stop looking at me like that and get your sorry arse out of bed! I’m still in school and I’ve accomplished more than you have this week in the last hour! Get up.”

Her hair hangs in her face as she eyes Louis, just daring him to refute her. If he didn’t know any better he’d think she was his actual mother. Scary is what that is.

He wants to say something in his own defense. He wants to come up with an excuse for him not to go, but he really can’t think of a good one so he flops back down onto the bed.

“Lotts, they’re never going to hire me...,” he whines at the ceiling, “I don’t want to go today.”

She takes three steps and pops him on the forehead with the tips of her fingers, “You haven’t wanted to go on the last four! This ends today. You can’t get hired if you don’t even show up to your interviews. I don’t feel sorry for you. Get your arse out of bed.”

The sharp pain between Louis’ eyebrows is dulled when Lottie leaves a quick kiss there instead, “Love you. Now get dressed. You have to drive me to school in fifteen minutes.”

She walks out, harshly shutting the door, leaving Louis annoyed in the middle of his sheetless bed, dreading the drive to Cheshire.

\--

His shirt collar doesn’t feel right as he sits in the waiting area, trying to hide from the curious eyes of the office staff. He shifts around on the hard seat, drawing an intricate doodle on the back cover of his folder, glancing up at the big oak door before him every few seconds. Louis’ been in front of exactly twenty-two doors just like this very one, but somehow it always goes exactly the same.

He sits there nervous, hands practically trembling because _this could be it_ , _this could be the one,_ however, it never is _._ The door opens and some hard faced principal ushers him into a stuffy office with hardly any windows or air. They talk back and forth about the job, the expectations, the _whatever and who gives a shit_ that Louis of course never voices.

The principal always smiles while flipping through Louis’ credentials and reference letters, throwing out random comments about his achievements and Louis plays along. They keep talking and flipping and then suddenly… they pause. They finally see it and then all his progress comes tumbling back down into the stuffy old office.

_What year did you graduate with your degree Mr. Tomlinson?_

_This year,_ he always answers with a polite smile.

_I see, and when did you begin your courses at university?_

_Uh…when I was about nineteen?_ He guesses. He doesn’t have to guess really, he knows full well when he began classes but it keeps the little game going.

_I see, and you’re how old now Mr. Tomlinson?_

See here’s the part where it gets awkward. The principals have his information literally in their hands. They don’t _need_ Louis to answer this, they can probably calculate it in less than five seconds, but no, they’d rather have him speak it into reality.

_I’m twenty-five…_

He likes to play this game where he guesses which reaction he’ll get. It’s either the sharp cut of the eyes that says _what on earth were your parents doing while you gallivanted around campus wasting their money_ , or he’ll get the lighthearted awkward chuckle, usually from male principals, which says _bet you were a fun guy…probably too much fun since you were basically living as an eternal student._ Yep.

The interviews don’t last much longer after they figure out that Louis’ personality whether it be reckless or frivolous, probably wouldn’t be a good match for their staff. He often thinks they’re probably right.

Today will be no different, he thinks, as the door before him opens.

He stands and is greeted by a tall rounded man in grey trousers with a kind smile. He shakes Louis’ hand just like all the others, but then pulls him in for an embrace. It’s barely there, but it leaves Louis with a warm feeling, which is different.

His office isn’t cramped, nor is it stuffy or odd smelling as he steps in. There’s a large desk stacked with neat piles of papers and a much smaller desk against the adjacent wall covered with just as much stuff. The entire wall behind the big desk is made of glass and the sunlight pours in around them. Louis likes it.

He introduces himself as Mr. Dutton, smiling before the interview even starts causing Louis to wage a war in his brain; To like this man and admit that he might actually be a nice person, or hate him and throw him in with every other low-life principal who has refused to hire him…He can’t quite decide…

They jump right into it without much small talk and at this point Louis is just going through the motions. He answers all of Mr. Dutton’s questions giving a charming smile, sitting straight, and making good eye contact just like always, and then out of nowhere he gets caught off guard.

There were no pleasantries, no distractions from the issue at hand, not even a slight detour for Louis to be able to prepare. Dutton just goes for it.

“You were at university for six years. Did you only study education or were you studying other things as well?”

Louis kind of just stares at him. He didn’t have time to play along with Dutton. He didn’t even stoop so low as to let Louis awkwardly recount his own failed efforts at graduating within a decent time frame. _What the hell_.

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

 “I uh,” he’s still just staring at him, “I started with drawing and sketching, but then I wanted to do a drama degree. I liked it but I missed the artistic side of it, so I added set design…”

Mr. Dutton is listening patiently and nodding along, so Louis continues, “I realized a drama degree was kind of a silly major so I changed it to history education, but apparently that’s not a job in very high demand, so then I went into primary education and just dropped everything else.”

He used to get uncomfortable going through all the years he wasted doing absolutely nothing, but he’s more confident these days, even now as he awaits a response. He fucked up; he can’t undo it.

“Which was your favorite bit of history that you learned about?” he asks.

Louis has to actually rack his brain to come up with an answer instead of the preprogrammed shit he’s used to spouting off at every interview, “I liked learning about the Chinese dynasties a lot… their history is so well documented…it’s almost like you’re- well it’s like you’re in the past while you’re reading about it. I also enjoyed Egyptian history. I liked the mystery surrounding it.”

Mr. Dutton’s eyes look thoughtful as he smiles over Louis, taking him in. He squirms in his seat at the attention. Adults don’t usually look at him that way, like he has value, like something he said actually matters. It’s different.

 

He walks out of the interview with the same instructions to wait until he hears something that he gets every time, the good ole _you’ll be hearing from us soon_. He smiles at Mr. Dutton as he leaves, but knows he’s not getting that position. For starters he’s a failure at adulthood, also, it’s the nearly middle of the school year and no sane principal would hire fresh meat to take over for a skilled teacher, and then there’s also the fact that a young blonde in a light grey blazer is currently walking past him to go into her own interview with Mr. Dutton.  He’s definitely not getting called.

\---

Almost a week passes before Louis gets called. It’s such a glorious occasion that Lottie actually tears up and then punches him for making her tear up. His mom is happy for him, relived even after the difficulty he’s had, but she looks wary even as she hugs him her congratulations. Louis knows it’s not that she isn’t proud, it’s just that she’s worried this will be another thing he starts and then six months in decides it isn’t working out. He hates that look on her face.

Another week brings Louis back to Cheshire… permanently. He’s standing in front of a small brick house holding an armful of clothing and a single box of cereal. He contemplates just walking in like he owns the place, when technically he now kind of does, but decides to ring the bell instead. No need to have his roommate hate him the second he gets there, Louis likes to give these things time.

He hears eager footsteps approaching behind the door and he hopes beyond hope that this guy isn’t fucking weird. He sounded alright on the phone, but you never can tell.

He’s relieved when the door swings back revealing an excited boy with wide eyes, arms half lifted up in an almost embrace, that is before Louis sidesteps it.

“Um… hello! I’m here. Just arrived actually...” Louis smiles a bit, standing there waiting for the boy’s face to recover from the non-hugging that just took place. Apparently he really wanted that to happen. Whoops.

“The place looks nice.” He adds on when there’s still no one but Louis speaking.

The boy’s semi-frown melts away, “Oh I know, come on in! Sorry. I’ve been expecting you, here I’ll help,” he reaches out and grabs the pile of clothes, shifting in the doorway to let Louis pass. “I’m Liam, in case you don’t remember,” he offers as he leads the way into the house searching for a flat surface to set Louis’ clothes on.  He settles on dumping them on the sofa against the wall.

This guy, Liam (which is what he obviously likes to be called), is taller than Louis and his smile is sort of shy. He has such an innocent manner, but it’s a bit odd because Louis can already see how muscular and sculpted he is underneath his shirt. Then there’s the fact that Liam just looks so excited to see him, and he looks so kind. So all in all, Louis’ new roommate is pretty damn attractive and alright so far.

“Louis, do you…do have actual luggage or…is this everything?” Liam’s eyebrows are raised, probably wondering how much of a moron he’s stuck living with.

“Sorry, yeah I’ve got more stuff in the car. I’m just heading out there.”

They walk out to the drive and Liam’s jaw doesn’t drop as far as Louis is sure it could, so that’s a win. Louis is very well aware that he either looks insane or like a hoarder, but he’s found over years of moving around different campuses that this is the most efficient way to pack up all of his shit.

“So you don’t have actual bags… or luggage…” he says it like he’s assessing more than judging, and Louis is thankful.  

“I have _some_ bags and stuff…it’s just, it’s easier yeah? Why spend time folding and packing when the sole purpose of moving is to unpack and unfold?”  Liam’s eyes scan the mountains of clothes and random belongings draped all over the back seat. They’re still standing in the path of the open door trying to come up with a plan of attack.

“Louis, you’re kind of…right?” Liam laughs a little at the realization, “I’ve honestly never thought of it that way.”

“You’ve just got yourself a genius roommate. You should feel proud,” Louis genuinely smiles at him for the first time. “Now help me carry all of this.”

\---

Louis is just hanging up and saying his goodbyes to his sisters when he hears Liam knock on his door and then enter without Louis even saying anything. He sits on Louis’ bed, also uninvited, and starts picking up pictures that Louis still hasn’t decided where to hang.

“Thanks for making dinner again. It was great. You didn’t have to.”

Liam smiles and places one of the frames holding Louis and some of his friends he met his third year of school, “No it’s no bother really. I was hoping we could come up with some sort of cooking slash cleaning deal or something after you get settled with work and all. You can pay me back later.”

“Mmmhmm,” Louis nods enthusiastically. Cooking and cleaning schedules. This Liam has a great sense of humor. “So, what’s up?”

“I’m going to meet some friends at this pub we always go to…it’s pretty much the least sketchy one around. You can come with, they’d be happy to meet you! I mean I’ve been bragging about my new roommate for days now, I’m sure they want make sure you’re actually real and I’m not insane.”

Louis would like to go socialize, really he would, but it’s been a long day and he hasn’t even put his underwear in a drawer yet.

“I’d love to thanks,” Liam’s eyes light up, “But I’m pretty tired and I’m still not unpacked and all that so…I should probably stay...” Liam’s face falls. “That alright or do you feel like I’m dumping you already?”

It pulls a smile out of him, “Shut up. No I do not feel dumped.” Liam grins, rolling his eyes. “You can meet them another time then.”

Liam leaves half an hour later and Louis decides that since he isn’t about to unpack a damn thing, he should lie in front of his laptop and watch Netflix until he falls asleep. Yep sounds like a plan.

He’s so bored he can’t even focus on marathoning his favorite guilty pleasure shows. It’s like a gift from the heavens when his phone vibrates on his chest, making him jolt.

_Sure you don’t want to come out? We got driiiiiiiinkssss :)_

Louis likes to believe he’s strong willed, but he’s really fooling no one. He texts him back right away. _Oh? What kind of drinks??_

He looks at the floor from the bed, telepathically picking out an outfit.

_Come find out! Turn left on Redding St and keep going, you can’t miss it!_

That’s invitation enough for Louis. He hops up to get dressed when another text comes through.

_You don’t know him yet but Niall says hi and hurry the fuck up :) :) :) :) :) :)_

Louis isn’t sure whether to be amused or disturbed. _Um, why all the smileys??_ he types out shoving his legs down into his jeans. It takes a few minutes for a response to come.

_Idk he’s had like four pints so…_

Between fixing his hair and slipping on his jacket Louis should probably stop and think about the fact that a grown man slash stranger is giving him orders to hurry, dictating texts, and smiling in anticipation of his presence, but nope.

 

Louis arrives and everything makes sense for a total of about five minutes.

Liam is there smiling wide as ever pulling him into the giant hug that he successfully avoided when they first met. Louis just lets it happen this time and watches Liam slide back into his seat looking very hazy and satisfied.

He gets introduced to Niall who is cackling madly in his ear, yelling about how they just have to do a couple of shots together and how he’s so excited that Louis is actually real. Then there’s a guy named Zayn who is significantly less intoxicated and touchy. He’s kind and not yelling in his ear so Louis likes him immediately.

Liam’s friends, the ones he’s met anyway, are very loud, funny, and very very drunk. Apparently there are more people for Louis to be introduced to, but they all seem to be either outside or in the bathroom at the moment, so he just settles in with the group. Louis’ feeling good and relaxed for the first time since he got to Cheshire… and then it all goes to shit.

Apparently Liam didn’t look so hazy just because Louis accepted his hug, nope, Liam is in fact a lightweight if the three beers and two shots Liam had are anything to go by. Louis is pretty sure that his little sister could hold more than him. That and the fact that he wretched aloud and almost got sick right on Louis’ shoes.

Zayn and Niall hop up to drag him off somewhere for him to recover, and suddenly Louis is left alone standing in the middle of the pub with Liam shouting out apologies as he gets pushed through the bathroom door.  

He silently weighs his options as he stands there, and going home is not in his game plan. He’ll definitely have to deal with Liam having the tolerance of a ten year old at another time, but right now he’s going to go drink at the bar.

There’s no one really crowding around so it’s easy for Louis to order a beer. He barely gets the bottle in his hands before a much larger hand brushes against his knuckles. He turns thinking Liam is back, still apologizing for almost spraying him with vomit, and it _is_ a guy, just not the one he was expecting.

“I didn’t take you for a beer kind of guy,” he smiles very close to Louis’ face, “Definitely more of the vodka hard liquor type… if I had to guess.”

Louis takes a half step back to give himself some distance. The guy is tall, taller even than Liam. He has a nicely structured face and a wide grin that makes him look up to no good. He’s in a dark blue button up with a blazer, which he obviously wore to accessorize with rather to actually keep him warm. His grin is almost charming but the guy seems cocky, so Louis takes another half step back.

“Well lucky no one asked you to guess then.” Louis half smiles and takes a sip of his beer. The guy’s grin falters a bit but he’s still leaned in kind of close.

“Here,” he gestures to the bartender, “let me get you a better drink, it’s the least I can do. I’m Nick by the way.”

“I’m good with this drink, thanks. Nice to meet you.” Louis smiles again looking right into his eyes hoping he’ll get the message.

The guy, Nick apparently, looks like he’s about to go for it again but then stops and trails a hand down Louis’ bicep instead.

“You have the most spectacular eyes,” Louis nearly chokes on his own laughter while he continues, “Even if you are being a twat and refuse to let me buy you a drink or even tell me your bloody name.” This time Louis nearly chokes on disbelief.

“I’m the twat?! You just jumped straight to how gorgeous my eyes were and you’ve known me all of six minutes!”

“Well… I could compliment your bum but it probably wouldn’t get me any further.” Louis is trying not to laugh, really he is, but this guy is amazing.

“No,” Louis giggles, “it won’t get you very far, but thank you. _I_ appreciate that _you_ appreciate my bum.”

Nick rolls his eyes fondly looking only slightly dismayed, “Fine fine whatever, I’ll just…admire from afar then.”

“ _Very_ afar.” Louis interjects semi-jokingly.

“It wouldn’t have worked out anyway, we’re too similar.” Nick grins wickedly as he’s leaving and Louis shakes his head at the guy’s effort. The guy had balls he’d give him that.

Chapter 2 Harry

Harry’s probably a bit too buzzed to be leaning back on his chair’s two legs with only the support of the garden rail, but no one around him is in a much better state so he continues to balance himself and his beer on the slippery patio stone.

He’s lost track of time and how long he’s been out here avoiding everyone he knows. Nick came out to check on him maybe half an hour ago, but he can’t really be sure since Nick also brought with him a distraction by the name of Natalie. She was nice. She really was trying to strike up a good chat, but even with a gut full of alcohol Harry didn’t find her the least bit funny. She got bored and left when he started leaning back in his chair to look at the sky. He can’t really blame her; however he did pay more attention to her than the random guy Nick introduced him to at the start of their night. That guy was just straight boring. Nick always does that, tries to find him people to talk to or go home with. He knows Harry is restless, so he tries to help, even though the people he chooses are all duller than wood.

He makes his way back to the door to go find his friends. He peeps through the little window to see if they’re still at the booth he left them in, but all that’s there is a table full of half empty drinks.

He walks in and sits at the bar, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge him, but he’s currently too busy laughing with the boy next to him who’s drawing an exaggerated cartoon of a man with an impossibly high, dark colored quiff. Harry thinks it looks slightly familiar.

“I feel kind of bad for him. Poor guy, you should’ve at least taken the free drink.” The bartender leaves still chuckling, finally realizing he has other customers and not just this oddly talented one sitting beside Harry.

The boy is still smiling as he draws an overly large grin on the face of the man, the boy’s pink cheeks calming from the laughter or maybe the alcohol.

Harry doesn’t know why he’s doing this, he has no reason whatsoever to speak to this boy, but the words come out anyway. “I sure hope you didn’t break that guy’s heart,” Harry smiles at the boy, “He might never recover.”

The boy doesn’t say anything, he just smiles politely. Harry shouldn’t have said anything. He’s resolved to just face forward and pretend like he never said anything but then the boy finally speaks.

“I let him down easy, but I’m pretty sure he wasn’t bothered. I’m probably about the hundredth person he tried to pull tonight. He’s resilient.”

Harry laughs softly and points to his drawing, “S’that him? He looks the type to not be bothered,” Harry shakes his head in disappointment, catching the boy watching the movement of his hair. “Don’t you just hate those types?”

The boy laughs now and faces Harry full on looking mischievous instead of sneakily peeking at him from beneath his eyelashes.

“I’m probably way ahead of myself, but you seem to actually _be_ one of those types.” The way he says it with a smile almost makes it sound like a compliment.

Harry bites his bottom lip to hide his smirk, “Damn! Is it that obvious?” He lets his head fall back to expose his neck, “And I thought I was doing alright!”

The guy scoffs then playfully ruffles Harry’s hair, “Please, with hair and dimples like that, you’re bound to be a cocky arsehole. You’re not fooling anyone.” he grins at him.

The random touch sends a little spark of electricity through Harry’s veins, “You’re not going to break my heart and draw ridiculously good caricatures of me too are you?” Harry tries to charm him with a soft grin, and he can see the boy trying to come up with something witty to come back with, but sighs in defeat.

“No. I could never do that to you. You look much too sweet and too innocent for heartbreaks at a bar.”

Now Harry scoffs, “Excuse me? I might look young and arrogant but you have the exact same kind of look. You’re just as bad as I am and probably ten times more attractive, so I think _you’re_ actually one of those types.” Harry knows he’s pushing it here. He’s on the edge of this guy either folding or telling him to fuck off, but he likes the danger of it.

The boy grins a bit confirming everything Harry just assumed about him. “What’s your name, Curly?”

Success. “I’m Harry.”

The boy just smirks and continues to draw not looking at Harry at all. “Soooo are you going to tell me yours, or am I going to have to charm it out of you?”

“As long as you don’t obnoxiously compliment my eyes or my arse like Mr. Smug over here,” he points at the doodled on the napkin napkin, “You can have it.”

Harry accepts the challenge. “Alright well,” he leans in a bit closer to him, “I think you are a talented artist… and I know you act like you don’t want to hear it, but you _are_ gorgeous. And I’m not saying it with an agenda, I’m saying it because it’s true.” Harry bites down on his grin. “How’d I do??”

 He waits for the boy to move, to speak, to even breathe. He crumbles and sighs.

“I’m Louis.”

Harry knows his smile is probably dopey and ridiculous. Oh well. “See, that wasn’t so hard! Now let’s not make it as hard for us to-”

He’s cut off by something or someone knocking into him from behind. He turns his gaze and blonde hair immediately fills his vision. Fucking Niall.

“Roommate Louis! We gotta go, he’s puking like mad. He’s got work tomorrow, come on!”

Niall is fucking wasted and hasn’t even acknowledged Harry glaring at him. He yanks on Louis’ wrist and pulls him a couple of steps away from the bar, and then finally the light blinks on in Harry’s head.

“Hey! What- What are you doing?” he looks angrily at Niall dragging a confused looking Louis behind him.

“Mate, we’re leaving. I just said it. You’ll be alright, yea?”

Harry thinks about the question for a few beats while Niall taps his foot impatiently, “Well yea, we’ll be fine but…wait you know him?” He points at Louis now looking confused himself.

Niall just looks at Harry like he’s the single dumbest person he’s ever met, “Uh. Yeah?”

And just like that he drags himself and Louis out the front door. Harry thinks he catches a grin on Louis’ face, but he can’t be sure because he is literally yanked out the door.

Harry’s still smiling five minutes later when Nick sits beside him, taking long gulps of his drink.

“And why are you suddenly so giddy, Harold? It can’t be because of the alcohol because you’re not that drunk, and it can’t be because of that cocky twat whatever his name was I saw you over here-”

Nick stops dead when his gaze falls on the napkin with his own exaggerated face on it and his actual face turns an unnatural shade of red.

“He _DREW_ me?! Oh my God, what a dick!” Harry cackles so loud that half the pub turns to look at him. He’s doubled over when Nick balls up the napkin and throws it in his curls. “My hair looks nothing like that! Harry, tell me my hair looks nothing like that! I hate him!”

Harry tries to speak through the laughs, but it’s hard. He can feel tears springing up in his eyes but he can’t stop laughing, “His name is Louis, your hair looks _exactly_ like that, and I can’t believe you’re the arrogant shit he was talking about! You complimented his bum? _Really_ , _Nick_?”

“What? He let _you_ chat him up?! What the hell?” Nick looks outraged at the thought of it.

“Well I didn’t tell him he had beautiful pupils to match his beautiful arse cheeks so…”

Nick hits him in the arm this time but it’s halfhearted.

“Whatever.” he announces, “I’m over it. Everyone’s left early because Liam can’t have more than one drink without crashing.” Nick rolls his eyes, “He was in the toilet just now whining about his fake roommate and how he’s probably going to move out on him…”

“Yeah?” Harry remembers, “I thought he said we’d get to meet ghost boy this weekend…guess he didn’t show.”

Harry chuckles at the running _Liam’s making roommates up in his head_ joke that’s been going on for the past few days. Harry’s sure Liam actually does have a new roommate coming; it’s just fun to mess with him because he wants a housemate so badly.

“Let’s get out of here. I hate this place, we’re finding a new place next time.” Nick states aloud like anyone in the pub actually gives a shit.

“You’re just a sore loser.” Harry tells him, grabbing the doodled napkin as they walk out and Nick tries to trip him.

He’s playing around with Nick on the walk home but he keeps thinking about how he should’ve at least gotten the boy’s phone number. Though he could always wait it out till he gets desperate enough to find him through Niall.

“I wonder how Niall knows Louis?”

 Nick turns to look at him like he’s grown another head. It’s then that Harry remembers Nick never even got Louis’ name. “The guy from the bar I mean… I’ve never seen him around before and I’m pretty sure we know all of Niall’s mates.”

“Is that all I’m going to hear about now? The almost romance of you and a second rate sketch artist who can’t take a good compliment? Harry, I’m not doing this. He was there. Now he’s not. And he can’t even draw.”

They stop on the sidewalk for Harry to laugh, half leaning on a building because annoyed and slightly jealous Nick is hilarious. For the first time in a while Harry isn’t thinking about how monotonous his life has recently become. How can it be when an attractive boy just made a caricature of Nick’s huge nose?

Chapter 3 Louis

It’s far too early for anyone to be up, especially on a Saturday, but in order for Louis to begin his new and improved life as a responsible adult he has to get up. Dragging himself towards the shower feels a lot like dragging himself out of a grave.

Once he’s dressed he creeps out into the hall listening to absolute silence which could only mean one of three things; Liam is dead, Liam is a very quiet sleeper, or Liam has already left for work. He pushes his door open and finds an empty bed confirming option three.

Louis shakes his head feeling sorry for him because even hungover and on his way to work, Liam stopped to neatly make his bed. He even has a specific space for each pillow. Louis’ bed hasn’t been made in years.

He pulls into the lot beside the only other car there. A woman with light brown hair who doesn’t look too pleased to be making special trips to the school during the weekend, introduces herself as Mrs. Henson as soon as Louis steps out. She looks like she could really make your life miserable if you get on her bad side, so Louis smiles politely and takes the keys she’s handing him.

He gives his most charming smile he can muster. “Thank you so much Mrs. Henson I really appreciate it, really, and on a Saturday no less! Honestly, thank you.”

She doesn’t smile at him, she doesn’t even really acknowledge the flattery he’s trying togive, she just starts talking.

“Make sure you lock the main door when you’re finished as well as any other doors you open in the building. If you lose the keys we’ll have to change the locks and get new ones, so be careful and keep up with them.”

She crosses her arms and walks back to her car. Louis is stunned at how much she is not into being friendly with him, “Uh…yes of course Mrs. Henson. I’ll be very careful.” She closes the car door with a snap and nods at him as she pulls off. He’s been on the grounds of the school for three minutes and the secretary already hates him. That’s record speed.

He opens the double doors and immediately he’s met with the creepy feeling of being the only person in the whole school. Being at school alone is nothing like he used to imagine with his friends when they were kids. He doesn’t feel the urge to run screaming down the staircases or fly through the halls on rolling chairs, he kind of just wants to leave and maybe ask Liam to comeback  with him tomorrow or something.

He walks past the front office, turning down a few hallways searching for the door number Mr. Dutton emailed him and told him to look for. He finally finds room number 106 and he suddenly starts to feel nervous even though he knows no one is in there, especially not a class full of second year students.

He pushes the large wooden door open, stumbling into the dark room. He turns the lights on to reveal seventeen tiny desks and tiny chairs in little clusters all around the room. The classroom is typical with a large whiteboard and a little cubby area for students to place their belongings. There are squares taped to each little desk with the names of students written in tall thin letters. The nameplates are plain white, and Louis notices that most of the classroom is plain white too.

He walks over to the teacher’s desk across the room and the first thing he does is yank open the curtains and blinds to let in some light. It’s unbelievably dim in the room even with the lights on. He sees a clipboard with handwritten instructions from Mrs. Montgomery. They aren’t very thick instructions so Louis sits down to quickly read them over.

He doesn’t know much about this woman other than the fact that she was meant to finish out the school year before she retired, but she just showed up one day and decided she had had enough and she was going to retire early. She stayed on for a few more weeks, during which Mr. Dutton went on the hunt for her immediate replacement. By some fucking miracle he found and hired Louis.

Her last day was yesterday. Louis has never met her before but the way she organizes things in neat rows and writes her instructions in straight lines with subheadings suggests that she is a women that doesn’t mess around. He probably would’ve been terrified of her and this classroom as a kid.

He spends a few hours rummaging through drawers and cabinets just learning where everything is and seeing stuff she left for Louis to use. He reads through all her lesson plans so he can know what the hell he’s even supposed to be teaching, and he feels a little less worried.

Louis is beyond tired of learning about things that second year students learn about at about noon and decides he is done for the day.

He leaves the classroom feeling just as scared as when he got there, but now it’s from anticipation of instructing actual children and hoping he made the right choice by taking this job.

He passed several classrooms on his way in, but he didn’t stop to look at any of them. He’s about to head back towards the front of the building when he glances through the window of the door across from his own.

There’s no one around so he lets his curiosity win and looks through the little glass pane. Louis feels warmer just from peering into the room. The walls are bright shades of colors with student work and posters from lessons. It looks completely different from his own classroom. The students in this room sit together at long tables with short green chairs rather than individual desks, and the sign next to the door tells Louis that this is a classroom for first year students, so he’s a bit intrigued to see a guitar and a ukulele leaning against the opposite wall as if this were a room for music only.

He’s sure this teacher, whoever she is, must be brilliant at her job because it just looks like a fun place to be. He strains his eyes to look at the teacher’s desk, reading a nameplate with the words Mr. Styles.

 _Mr?_ Louis is kind of surprised and reads the sign on the door again. Yep, still says first years, and the nameplate still says Mr.

Louis knows there are lots of male teachers, but not that many of them teach such young students. Even in his courses he was one of the few males there trying for a primary education degree. He’s kind of interested to meet this man who is apparently amazing.

\---

Louis spends the next day annoying Liam and trying to not freak out about his new job starting in about twelve hours. Liam suggests they go to the grocery store while neither of them is busy, and it’s a very welcome distraction. Liam goes straight to the produce section and throws in half the vegetables that the store sells while Louis completely ignores him and finds his way to the cereal aisle.

When he gets back Liam is still going on about who should cook on which days. He hadn’t even noticed Louis was gone, now he frowns as Louis skips up to him and throws three colorful boxes of children’s cereal on top of all the healthy things in the cart.

Liam gives a small smile, unsure of how to approach this while Louis pretends to be very interested in a bunch of broccoli.

“Uh this looks great, Louis! What else do you want to grab? There’s some fresh grapes over there, oh and we haven’t made it over to the meat section yet so you could go check that out...” Liam looks at Louis expectantly, eyeing the cereal questionably.

“Mmmm, I think I’m alright actually. That’s not really my area of expertise.” Louis gives him a winning smile hoping Liam doesn’t send him in search of raw meat.

“Ok, is there anything else you can think of that you like?” he asks hopefully.

“Nope. Well, I quite like crisps but you don’t seem the type to like them so…I’m good on food.”

Now Liam looks a bit frustrated, “Louis, you do know cereal that’s dyed six different colors with marshmallows isn’t actual food right?”

Louis just shrugs unoffended and Liam lets out a long exhale. “Alright,” he says recovering from his moment of disbelief, “I’ll shop for food and you can go get cleaning and household supplies…that sound good?”

“Like napkins and toilet rolls and stuff?” Now that’s something Louis can handle. “Yea sure I’d love to! Be right back!”

Louis leaves Liam there staring into the cart like he’s trying to piece his life together.

___

It’s about ten when Louis runs out of Liam themed distractions and he finally admits defeat and goes to his room. He should be getting ready for bed, but that would mean admitting that he starts his adult job in about nine hours. That can’t happen, so he changes out of his clothes and huddles down into the bed, grabbing his laptop.

He gets comfortable with some tea and the screen facing him and does what any grown man about to start his career in less than twenty-four hours would do. He clicks play on Game of Thrones and basically stops paying attention to real life. He instantly feels calm seep into his bones.

 

His brain doesn’t immediately register the six thirty three time he reads on his phone. He sets his laptop on the table and flops over to go back to sleep before he even realizes that he should’ve left for work ten minutes ago.

The speed with which he flings himself out of bed and to his closet should win him all kinds of awards. He desperately combs through his clothes till he finds a dark button down that isn’t wrinkled and a pair of khakis that don’t hug his bum like his trying to go home with someone from a club, all the while silently hating himself for being an idiot on his very first day and forgetting to set an alarm _._ Fucking Game of Thrones.

He rolls up the bottoms of his khakis with his toothbrush dangling out of his mouth and half of his hair styled in a fringe with the other half still messy. He does his best with the time he’s got but it’s pretty much a lost cause at this point. He doesn’t have time to eat so he rushes to the kitchen and grabs a water and one of Liam’s stupid apples so he doesn’t die from starvation in the middle of the day. He jets out of the kitchen but back tracks to grab a stupid orange when he realizes he’s going to need more than one apple to last the day.

By the time he’s in his car he has seven minutes to make a trip which takes about fifteen. He hadn’t really made an assessment of Cheshire before today and Louis decides that he hates it as he white knuckles the steering wheel. People are too fucking nice and calm in this place, and Louis’ car, swerving in and out of lanes and making sharp turns sticks out like a sore thumb. Apparently no one else is late to work today, just Louis.

Louis passes a few parents and students on his way into the school trying to speed walk past the front office so nobody, especially Mr. Dutton, sees him walking in late. He makes it past without being spotted, and begins jogging down the linoleum floors. He turns the corner to enter his hallway and he literally slides as he stops himself dead because Mr. Dutton is standing right in front of his door.

How the hell he came to be such a twat Louis will never know. This man took a chance on him and here he is showing up late with- is that toothpaste on his sleeve? He begins walking toward his doom because nothing is going to change the fact that he is indeed very late, wearing toothpaste, carrying fruit is his bare hands, and probably the color of a tomato because he just ran through the length of an primary school.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson, good morning!” Dutton greets him with a little smile and clap on the back. Most importantly, Louis notices that he’s not being yelled at or fired. Yet.

“Er...Morning sir,” he begins a bit confused because shouldn’t be getting yelled at or fired. “I am _so_ sorry I wasn’t here on time. I –I couldn’t believe I forgot to set an alarm! I’m not usually late like this I swear, it was just this once it’ll never happen-”

He’s interrupted by Dutton’s soft chuckle and Louis doesn’t understand. “Mr. Tomlinson please it’s alright, trust me. Things happen and sometimes we’re late. I was late on my very first day as a principal back when I still had hair like yours. It’s your first day you’re allowed to make a few mistakes. Now if it’s day two and you’re still showing up late…”

“No sir I won’t be late tomorrow, I’ll make sure of it.” Louis sighs his relief when Dutton grins at him again.

“Well, I was just keeping some of your students and parents entertained for you,” he points into the classroom where a few adults are walking around the room waiting, “They want to meet their children’s brand new teacher after all.”

Louis nods his head enthusiastically and turns to enter the room when Dutton’s voice stops him, “Oh Mr. Tomlinson! Before you head in there’s someone I’d like you meet.” Mr. Dutton steps into the room across from Louis’ and comes back out with a tall lanky man with a lot of fucking hair that Louis is sure he’s seen somewhere before. The man is laughing with the teacher in the classroom across from him, but when he steps into the hall and sees Louis his breath catches in his throat. Now Louis is definitely sure he’s seen this man before. Shit.

“This is my assistant principal intern Mr. Grimshaw. He’s new here just like you. He just started this school year! He’s here to learn the ropes of being a principal, so if you need anything don’t hesitate to find either of us.”

The man is dumbfounded. He’s trying to hold it together in front of Dutton but he’s failing miserably. Louis takes pity on the guy from the pub and grabs his hand to shake it. “Mr. Tomlinson, nice to meet you!” he says as brightly as he can manage while thinking about this man checking out his arse two nights ago, “You have spectacular hair, by the way.” Louis grins and the man’s face turns bright red. He eventually snaps out of it and shakes Louis’ hand but avoids his eyes.

Dutton looks between the two like he doesn’t find anything wrong with the exchange until the teacher in the other classroom steps into the hall and Louis’ smug face freezes.

It’s the other guy from the pub. The really fit guy that Louis has been thinking about on and off for the last two days because his smile was just so bright, his lips were the color of light roses, and now here he is, frozen with an astonished face staring right at Louis. Dutton knows something is off because everyone is quiet.

“This is Mr. Styles he teaches first year students right across from you, but perhaps you’ve already met… Is this going to be some sort of problem?”

“No, no of course not!” Louis nearly shouts. No one else dares say anything and Louis wants the floor to open up and swallow him.

Several seconds tick by then finally Harry clears his throat and turns on his charm, “Yes sir, we have a uh…mutual friend is all.” He doesn’t look at Louis or Mr. Grimshaw… Nick? Whatever his name is, Harry definitely doesn’t look at him or Louis. He stares straight at Dutton trying to show him everything is fine.

Dutton can sense that something has changed and looks almost relieved when the intercom buzzes for him to take a call in his office, “Well, I’ll leave you lads, Louis there are parents and young minds waiting for you.” He guides Louis toward his own classroom. “Good luck on your first day…I’m sure Mr. Styles can assist you if you need anything, and remember you can call on me or Mr. Grimshaw as well.” He practically pushes Louis into the room and then he turns to leave.

They stand there in silence and Louis refuses to stand there in awkward silence, so he gives them both a fake smile and closes himself in his room with the vulture parents and their tiny offspring. Anything is better than watching Nick’s face twist in embarrassment and Harry’s mouth fighting to contain his laughter.

 

Chapter 4 Harry

Nick turns to him with his hands outstretched and his mouth wide open in a _what the fuck_ face and Harry can’t hold it any longer. He cackles out into the hallway and Nick scrambles to place his hands over Harry’s mouth.

“WHY are you laughing?! This is not funny Harry, this is a _fucking nightmare_!” He whisper screams trying to muffle Harry, who is still laughing; there could be tiny ears listening.

“I think it’s hilarious! Your face right now, please stop I can’t take it,” he gasps out between laughs, “You look like you’re going to cry!” He erupts into another fit of laughter and Nick gives up trying to keep him quiet.

“Go ahead Harry, laugh! Laugh at me because he was nice to you and a complete prick- Hello! Good morning!” He stops mid-sentence due to the couple of parents who just walked out of Louis’ classroom, silently noting how crazed the assistant principal intern looks. He waits till they are far enough down the corridor before he starts up again, “Do you know he just gave me an empty compliment while Dutton was standing right here! He said I had ‘spectacular’ hair. I hate him!” Nick points wildly at Louis’ door.

Harry might feel sympathy for Nick if Harry were a better person, but he’s not. “Maybe he does really like your hair. It’s not giving off that wild bush vibe today.” Nick checks to make sure no one is looking and punches Harry in the arm. It doesn’t even hurt.

“Ok well that was probably some type of harassment, I have a class full of kids to teach, and you have a principal to follow like a little lost puppy so…”

“Harassment my arse! What do you call an hour ago when you twisted my nipple after I brought you a scone?! Whatever, go be a teacher and bad person. You don’t even care how I feel! ”

“You feel fine, Nick,” Harry pushes him away from his door, “Just don’t be rude, keep your shit together, and  I’ll see you later, yeah?” Nick flounders down the hall, annoying as hell, but Harry’s best friend regardless.

Harry peeks across the hallway into the little window of Louis’ door. He can’t see much but he can see a few students sitting on the floor in front of Louis while he reads a book. He still looks nervous but for right now he seems to be doing alright. Harry grins to himself, closing his classroom door. It might be a really weird coincidence, and Nick might be ready to kill him, but he’s really glad Louis is here.

\--

 _Have you met the new guy yet? Have you talked to him? Where’d he come from?_ These are the questions Harry hears echoed throughout the school all day long. The staff members are all curious and even the students want to know who this person is who took over for Mrs. Montgomery; the thing is no one has really seen Louis or his class since this morning. A few teachers apparently saw him running through the halls, and of course Harry saw him when he finally arrived, but other than those couple of sightings he’s been keeping to himself in his classroom.

It’s Harry’s lunch time while his students are all in gym class. He heads to the teacher’s lounge, stopping off on his way to see Nick. The door to the principal’s office is standing wide open and Dutton is nowhere to be seen. Harry leans in the door and finds Nick pretending to look very busy at the smaller desk in the room. Harry throws a grape and hits him in the ear.

“Are you eating today or are you still hiding from the horrible blue-eyed Tomlinson?” Nick throws a pen at him but misses.

“First, I am NOT hiding, and second I’m actually working unlike some lazy swine.” He shoots Harry a challenging look which he completely ignores.

“You’ve shuffled that same stack of paper four times since I’ve been standing here. You’re doing nothing. Come eat.” Harry darts into the room, yanking Nick by his blazer and out the door. He would never act this way if Dutton were around of course. He’s got a reputation to uphold, but right now he’s hungry and he doesn’t care if the office staff sees him manhandling the assistant principal intern.

Nick complains the whole way to the lounge. They walk in and he shuts up so abruptly that Harry has to whip around to make sure he’s still there. He’s not.

The mysteriously missing Louis in sitting at one of the long tables and by the time Harry checks to see if Nick is going to live or not he’s already halfway down the corridor. Good, Harry thinks, he’d rather talk to Louis alone anyway.

He clears his throat, making Louis raise his face a fraction from the table to see who it is. Louis looks exhausted and it’s only eleven-forty, but he gives a hint of a grin while resting his chin on top of his hands.

“Well look who it is! It’s my mutual friend through...?? Who is our mutual friend again, you’ll have to remind me?”

Harry rolls his eyes at him, “Stop being annoying, we _do_ have a mutual friend. You know Niall and so do I, hence mutual friends.”

Louis squeezes his eyebrows together, “I didn’t know you two were actual mates…hmmm,” Louis exhales and sits up, “small world.” He says and places his cheek back on the cool table.

Harry takes Louis’ face in for the first time since that night. He looks tired today, and if the lights were off and he had a blanket he’s one hundred percent sure Louis would be sleeping right now, yet he’s still gorgeous, even if he does look like hell. Harry didn’t even know that was possible.

“Yeah we’re mates,” he replies a bit late, “but I’m more interested in how the two of you know each other. I would’ve remembered seeing you around and Niall’s never mentioned you.”

“Well I had actually just met him that night. I went there to meet Liam and all his mates but Liam got sick in the toilets so Niall came to tell me the night was done. I don’t really know him all that well.” Louis shrugs and lays his other cheek against the table and Harry is now confused.

“W-wait a minute, you know Liam too? How’d you meet him?” Harry knows he’s being an intrusive twat right now, but the pieces of this just aren’t adding up. How the hell can Niall and Liam know someone that Harry and Nick don’t?

“Well I kind of live in his house with him now so…roommates?”

 _What_.

“What the hell?!” As soon as the words leave his mouth he slaps a hand to it and hopes no students were walking by. “ _You’re_ Liam’s new roommate that everyone thought didn’t exist?” Louis raises his head looking amused.

Harry knows he sounds like a crazy person right now, but in his own defense he just found out that he tried to pick up his best friend’s roommate who may or may not have existed until  just now, “It was _you_ , or I mean, it‘s you? _You were there_?!”

“Uh, surprise?” Louis raises an eyebrow, clearly entertained.

Harry runs a hand down his face because Liam is probably going to kill him. “Oh my God, Louis, I am so sorry for that night. I had no idea I swear.”

Harry doesn’t know what he expects Louis to say, but he definitely doesn’t expect him to start cackling.

“Why are you laughing?  I’m apologizing for being…for being…well you know, for trying to pick you up!”

Louis’ face is turning pink now that he isn’t breathing and is no longer laying against the cool table. “No you’re apologizing because now we’re stuck together! You don’t feel bad for trying to get me home and we both know it.”

Alright he’s got a point there. Harry scoffs at him. “Well I was trying to be a gentlemen about it, but fine I take it back. I don’t apologize and I would do it over again even if I knew who you were.” Harry is staring right at him, “There. Happy?”

Louis avoids his eyes and clears his throat even though a few small chuckles still slip out. His expression changes a bit though. “I actually feel much better. When I walked in here I was pretty much plotting my great escape.” He sighs long and hard leaning back in his chair. “Kids are difficult.”

“They’re not that bad once you get to know them…what’s going on?”

Louis rests his head in his hands, “I don’t know. They aren’t really warming up to me. I think they might be scared of me… either that or they hate me. I haven’t decided yet.”

Usually Harry would just respond with a _just wait it out, it’ll be alright in the end._ Usually Harry would be half listening to whoever was talking to him, but for some reason he really wants to help Louis. He leans in before he speaks, giving Louis his full attention. “Ok, well what are they doing?”

Louis looks kind of frustrated then shakes it off, “Well that’s just it, they’re not _doing_ anything. They do what I ask but it’s like they don’t acknowledge me, it’s like I’m the mean substitute and they’re just waiting for their real teacher to come back so they can be lovely and happy again. I don’t know it’s odd.”

Harry takes the time to think of possible solutions but he can’t find one. He hates that this boy was so happy and carefree two nights ago and now he looks almost defeated.

“It’s only the first day, they’ll get used to you and how you do things and then they’ll relax. Don’t take it personally, they’re just kids and you’re…well right now you’re technically a stranger.”

Louis nods his understanding then scoots his chair back, “Well thanks,” he sighs, “I have to go get them from music class now, can’t keep them waiting.” He smiles walking towards the door.

Harry fights to keep his eyes level with Louis’, but it’s really a struggle when his khakis fit around him that way.  “Alright, see you later?” Harry asks like they don’t work right next to each other.

Louis rolls his eyes smiling again. “I can’t imagine where.”

Louis leaves and Harry has to keep reminding himself that he’s at work so the images of Louis in his head need to go.

It’s silent in the lounge now and Harry hates sitting in there alone. He has about five minutes before he has to get his students so he makes another trip to visit Nick. He passes the secretary Mrs. Henson, giving her his best grin and she blushes and lets him walk right through even though he has no business there. He finds Dutton’s office empty except for Nick shuffling what is probably that same stack of papers around on his desk.

“I have quite the tale for you Nicholas, you’re going to be _floored._ ”

Nick slowly raises his eyes to Harry’s and he doesn’t look amused. Harry doesn’t care.

“I don’t want to know. I refuse to play this game.”

Harry begins anyway, completely ignoring his request, “So! It turns out that pub Louis, who just so happens to be new teacher Louis, is also…wait for it...”

“I said I don’t want to know, Harold!”

“Liam’s brand new roommate, Louis, who just moved in two days ago, also formerly known as Fake Ghost Roommate Who Probably Doesn’t Exist, Louis. What a coincidence.”

Nick drops the papers in a thud against the wood of his desk, eyeing Harry like he wants to jump across and tackle him.

“What do you mean he’s Liam’s _roommate_?” he shakes his head, “Liam -he doesn’t even have a roommate and Liam was there that night.”

“Ah! But Liam got smashed and puked all over the bathroom if you recall…he forgot to mention that his roommate had come to drink with us because his face was in a toilet bowl.” Nick is silent for nearly a minute and Harry is barely hiding his amusement. He knows he’s asking for it, but he can’t help it. “You alright, Nick? Trying to figure out how to keep hiding from someone who is half you’re size?” Harry dodges the eraser that Nick throws at his head.

“I am not hiding! He’s a terrible person who hates my hair! My _hair,_ Harry! I need knew friends.”

Nick looks to be just the right mixture of aggravated and devastated; Harry decides it’s time to leave.

“Alright well have a nice rest of your day! I’ll tell Mrs. Henson to keep an eye on you,” Harry winks and knows he’s an annoying shit, “Love ya, byyyye!”

When he makes it back to his room with his students in tow he can’t help but peek into the little glass window of Louis’ room as his kids walk single file into the class. He stands there for several seconds but he can’t see him from this angle. He’s about to close the door behind the last student when he sees Louis walk into his line of vision and hand a little girl a book. She turns the book over a few times then hugs Louis around the middle before skipping off to her seat. He sees Louis’ tiny smile and it makes his chest warm all of sudden. He stands there creeping Louis’ classroom for so long that he feels a tug at the hem of his shirt, forcing him to look down.

“Mr. Styles, are we still learning about ocean life today?”

“Oh, yes of course we are!” Harry tears his eyes away from the door across the hall to answer the boy but he really just wants to stand in his doorway for the rest of the afternoon.

Chapter 5 Louis

It took a total of four days for Louis to have his first mini breakdown and have to take a teaching timeout to collect himself. His students were in this weird timid phase for all of Monday and Tuesday. They were polite to him, but they were obviously biding their time until they let their true colors shine.

It all started with a tummy ache and it went downhill from there. A little boy called Timothy came up to him and looked very anxious to be approaching Louis, but he thought nothing of it because they all had been pretty nervous since he got there. Louis leaned down to ask what Timothy needed so he could hear him over the chatter of the rest of the students, and as soon as he was eye level he noticed how poorly the boy looked. He noticed too late and Timothy didn’t even get to warn him before he got sick all over Louis’ shoes.

Timothy froze, the kids all fell silent, and Louis refused to breathe or move a muscle because how did that just happen. The kids watched on as Louis had an internal freak out and Timothy just stood there with sick on his chin. It was pretty much right then that they all realized their new teacher didn’t have a fucking clue about handling other people’s children. He stepped out of his shoes, gagging while waddling to the phone to call the front office for a custodian and cleaning supplies, and calling to beg Liam to covertly bring him another pair of shoes.

Most of class did as Louis asked, which was to stay seated until everything was clean, but there was this one  girl called Aimee who decided she wanted to draw on her desk with crayon and walk around the room at her leisure. Louis calmly asked her to stop and have a seat, but she was testing him, pretending to not hear him.

She continued to flit from desk to desk doing as she pleased and the other kids soon realized that Mr. Tomlinson was in fact not going to move from that spot across the room because he was barefoot, the sound of sick between his toes grosses him out, and there was more vomit on the floor near him. Louis was definitely not about to go stomping around to intimidate this little girl so she did whatever she wanted until Louis got his life in order.

By the time Liam got there sporting a visitor’s badge and carrying Louis’ shoes, the class had descended into madness. Most of the students were up doing their own thing while Louis sat in the corner trying to get a grip on his life. A few students did as they were told and Louis decided that he loved each and every one of them because the whole class could’ve banded together under Aimee’s rule to make his life hell, but those few students were merciful.

One of the kind little girls, Lilly, left her seat one time to get a handful of tissues to try and remove the crayon from all the desks while Louis worked to clean the floor. She is absolutely one of his favorites.

The rest of the week had been just like that day. They were all sweet and calm first thing in the morning when their parents dropped them off, but then one student would challenge Louis and the rest of the class, except a few, would decide to ignore everything Louis said for the rest of the day. He’s even more frustrated each time his ears pick up Harry playing guitar across the hall, listening to Harry’s students cooperating, singing, and actually listening to whatever he says. It’s sickening.

 

That nightmare of a week is how Louis has come to be hiding in his room right now tucked into the covers on a Friday night, trying to sleep due to exhaustion. He peeks at his phone and it’s only eight o’clock but he doesn’t even care because his week was rough and he deserves to relax, even if he is just staring at the wall beside him.

He hears a knock on his door about half an hour later and he wills himself to look asleep as Liam cracks open his door. It doesn’t work.

“Louis, I know you’re not asleep this early.”

Louis sighs but still doesn’t move. “You can’t prove anything.” he mumbles.

He feels his bed dip and then a hand on his shoulder. “You should come with me to Zayn’s, we’re all hanging out tonight and it would be good for you to see adults rather than seven year olds for a change.”

“Ughhhh,” he groans and rolls over onto his stomach, “Then I have to see Nick Grimshaw and Harry, not to mention the fact that I’d have to put on jeans.”

“Louis, you’ve had a career for five days and you already have an aversion to wearing jeans. Get up, we’re going.” Liam yanks the sheet back and Louis curls into a ball.

“I don’t want to see them though,” he whines, “I spend all day avoiding them! It’s difficult!”

Liam smirks at him. “And why are you hiding from Nick Grimshaw?” Liam reaches out to untangle Louis from his ball to reveal his face.

“Because he likes the shape of my bum…it’s awkward. Don’t ask questions, just don’t make me go.”

Louis knows he’s being dramatic but he kind hopes Liam forces him to go, because then he’d have an excuse to be there, drinking beers, hanging out, talking to Harry, looking at Harry…all those things are completely acceptable outside of school.

“Get your arse up and put on clothes, we’re leaving in ten minutes.” Liam pushes off the bed towards the door.

Louis sighs loudly rolling over onto his back for emphasis. “Aright fine you’ve convinced me, but I’m not happy about it.” Louis smirks into his pillow.

 

Liam bounds up the stairs to Zayn’s flat while Louis drags behind like he’s wearing chains. The closer he gets to the door the more he realizes he’s going to be the center of attention because he’s the new guy, he works with almost half the people there, both his co-workers tried to pick him up at a pub last week, and Louis apparently had been referred to as ‘ghost man’ for days until everyone realized that he was indeed alive, real, and Liam’s roommate.

The door opens and Zayn guides him in with a smile while Liam leaps off to the kitchen in search of alcohol.

“You better pace yourself this time, Li! I’m not cleaning up after you later!” Zayn yells after him. He turns back to Louis smiling but showing no teeth. “How’s everything? Niall should be here soon he’s bringing food and more beers so… help yourself till he gets here. Let me know if you need anything.”

Zayn leads him to the living room leaving him there staring at Harry who is lying against the arm of the couch with a beer bottle turned up to his lips. He looks different from when he’s at school, wearing a t-shirt to expose the various tattoos on his skin. His pants are sinfully tight even at work, so there’s not much change there, but he has something tied up in his hair to keep it off his face. He sits up a little straighter when he finally notices Louis watching him from the other side of the room and he nearly drops his bottle.

“Hey Louis! Are you… are you alright?” Harry looks at him like he’s concerned.  This is probably because Louis was just caught staring at him and now has the facial coloring of a lobster.

“I’m- yeah. I’m- fine just thirsty or something…everything’s fine.” He sounds a bit too convincing and Harry catches it, laughing under his breath.

“Well, have a seat. I’ll get you something, I’ll be right back.” He walks past Louis, brushing his arm against him and Louis isn’t sure if it’s accidental…it probably was, but the way Harry grins tells Louis it might’ve been intentional.

He refuses to watch Harry leave or over analyze Harry touching him anymore than he already has and seats himself on the couch instead. He’s only alone for two minutes before Nick enters the room, freezing on the spot and making the awkwardness in the room skyrocket up about six more levels.

“Hey Nick…,” he says without much enthusiasm. They stare at each other for an unnecessary amount of time.

“Tomlinson.” He nods and takes a few steps into the room, not sitting down and not really doing much else either. Louis is almost forced to make small talk with him, almost, but then Harry is back and handing him a beer. Harry turns to face Nick, having a silent conversation that Louis doesn’t understand with lots of glaring and eye widening.

Louis’ grateful when Liam and Zayn finally come back, but they don’t really make the situation much better as they stand there looking between the three of them, unsure of what’s going on.

It’s completely silent except for the sound of the front door opening and closing. Niall walks in balancing four boxes of pizza and a case of beer. He judges the situation in two seconds.

“The hell is this?” he asks sitting down the things he bought, raising an eyebrow at everyone in the room. “Can you lot stop being so fucking _weird_ and chill the hell out? Louis’ cool, Nick and Harry are both stupid, and I brought all of this stuff… so what the fuck?”

Niall’s words slowly sink in and thaw the atmosphere and people start moving and speaking again. He gets handed another beer from Harry who sits down right beside him on the couch. Nick wisely decides to sit on the floor against Liam’s legs at the other couch. Louis’ glad he sat somewhere else, he’s not a fan of sitting in between two friends and picking up creepy threesome vibes.

“So Louis, how’s work treating ya? These two idiots driving you insane yet?” Niall gestures to Nick and Harry with greasy pizza fingers. Harry doesn’t look offended and Nick simply downs the last half of his beer like he didn’t hear his name being mentioned.

“Work is… fine. And these two aren’t really my issue. My students are quite…” Louis searches for word that doesn’t make him sound like a dick and doesn’t make him sound liked he hates children, “They’re quite spirited.” Yeah, that’s a good word that says they’re all evil but without revealing too much.

“Psssh, _spirited?_ Mrs. Holloway says she can hear your lot through the wall, she says their like wild animals. People talk you know.”

Alright so Nick wants to be an ass about this. “I don’t say anything when I see you skirt around corners to avoid me in the halls because I refused to tell you my name at a pub…but I guess I’m not petty like that.” Louis raises an eyebrow in challenge, taking a long swallow of his beer. Harry barks out a laugh while the others try to be a little less obvious.

Nick glares at Louis from the floor, but then his gaze wavers, “Fine you make a good point…whatever.” He rolls his eyes and cracks open another beer.

“The older ones aren’t much better,” Niall says to Louis chewing around a mouthful of pizza, “You should see some of the lot Zayn and I teach… they’re just as bad.”

Louis scoffs, “I doubt it, have any sixteen year olds vomited on your feet lately?”

Everyone stops to look at Louis with slightly disgusted faces like their second guessing their food.  “Nope, can’t say they have.” Niall admits easily and continues eating. “Maybe you should quit and come teach music with me. It’s bound to be easier and a lot less gross.”

Zayn speaks up from the corner of the couch. “Niall, he doesn’t want to teach with you, he just got that job, leave him alone.”

Niall goes off on a rant about how it was a joke and everyone just needs to calm the hell down when Harry nudges Louis’ arm to get his attention. “If you’re still having trouble I could maybe come talk to them for you…if you want.” Harry is leaned in closer than he probably needs to be and Louis is reminded of how closely they chatted that night at the pub.

It’s the thought that counts, but Louis doesn’t want help, he can do this on his own. He shakes off the memory. “Thanks but I think I’ll be alright. I’ll let you know if I change my mind though...okay?” Louis smiles at him and he thinks he imagines Harry blush a little. He must’ve imagined it because Harry doesn’t seem the type to blush at anything or anyone.

___

He spends Saturday forcing Liam to watch and not at all enjoy Game of Thrones. Louis isn’t phased. Liam isn’t the first person he’s swindled into watching it; it’s just a matter of time before he’ll be hooked.

“I just can’t keep up with all the characters!” Liam whines and flops back against the couch. “Why are there so many people and why is everyone either dead, dying, or plotting to kill somebody?”

Louis rolls his eyes at him. “Liam. That’s humanity and that’s life.”

Louis clicks play on the next episode and the sound Liam makes lets him know that Liam is in a delicate place right now.

“Alright, fineeee. We’ll take a break… we don’t want to overdo it.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Liam collapses onto Louis in a giant hug. Usually Louis would squirm to get away but Liam has hugged him so often now that he doesn’t even flinch. He even hugged Louis the day he left his job to bring him new shoes in the middle of the day.

“Ugh, don’t get so excited… we’re not even half through the first season yet.” Liam still looks elated.

“Let’s go do something! We should go for a run since we’ve been sitting around for hours.”

Fuck no. “Yeah, you go ahead. I’m just gonna take a nap or something.”

Liam eyes him, “Why don’t you want to run?” he asks sounding all disappointed.

“I don’t _run_. You would literally have to carry me. Just leave me here to eat and sleep away the day, I’ll be fine, promise.” Liam isn’t letting it go.

“Well this could be day one of us getting you fit and athletic! We could make it a project, I’ll text Harry! He’s who I usually run with and then we-”

“You run with Harry?” Louis sits up suddenly interested almost knocking over his laptop. He quickly fixes his face so he looks more bored. “And… does anyone else run with the two of you?”

“You mean does _Nick_ run with the two of us?” Liam may look oblivious but the boy is perceptive. He smirks at Louis. “Definitely not. He’s probably in worse shape than you.”

That was an unnecessary dig at Louis’ physique, yet he’s now contemplating going…

“Well, maybe we can just go for a jog, yeah? Light. Easy.”

“You mean an excuse for you to talk to Harry.”

Louis swats at his ear.

“No one asked you, Liam.”

\---

If Louis has learned anything from his experience it would be to never workout with people whose hobby is to workout.

Liam looks like a personal trainer in shoes that probably cost a fortune. He wears a loose fitting tank that might as well not even be a shirt because you can see right through the arm holes. He looks like he’s about to absolutely dominate the trails, but that was before Harry arrived.

He wears a band that pushes all of his hair back and off of his skin and he wears these little yellow running shorts that show more thigh than Louis was prepared for. He doesn’t even bother with a shirt, and that’s _a lot_ more than Louis was prepared to deal with in one afternoon.

He’s gaping at the muscles sculpted down Harry’s torso when he turns and meets Louis eyes, grinning like a smug bastard.

“I didn’t know you run… You’re kind of full of surprises.” He says bending down to stretch.

“Yeah, no I don’t run. Ever. Liam talked me into it so, not really that surprising after all.”

Liam looks over at his name being mentioned and opens his stupid mouth. “Louis, you said wanted to come to hang out with Har-”

“RIGHT THEN! Let’s get to jogging! Harry, you lead the way.” Harry doesn’t think twice before taking off at a speed far too fast to be considered a fucking jog.

In many ways Louis thinks he is the dumbest person alive. He voluntarily decided to go out into the wilderness, he’s now forced to be out with insects and other weird shit, and he is completely failing at keeping up, so his heart is about to thump out of his chest. The only upside to this whole situation is his genius last minute idea to make Harry run ahead, also known as his tactful way to scope Harry out without being caught.

Liam slows down to pace himself with Louis, “You’re staring.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “At the trees and- and surroundings and shit.” He waves a hand around in the air to note all the nature they are currently in.

“Harry counts as surroundings?”

Well it was almost genius making Harry run ahead. “Shut up, Li.” Louis powers ahead at a full run to catch up to Harry, leaving Liam grinning and shaking his head, not even remotely out of breath.

Louis musters all the air he can get into his lungs in order to get out a coherent sentence as he approaches him, “Liam was slowing me down. Had to ditch him.”

Harry laughs hard, still keeping pace and hardly breaking a sweat.

“He is a bit sluggish these days I guess,” Harry glances at him before turning his attention back to the trail. “Or you just needed better company.”

Louis refuses to look at Harry’s smug grin and doesn’t answer because his face is already threatening to break into a smile. He’s actually focusing on keeping up with Harry so he’s startled when Harry speaks to him again.

“We could always run again if you want. You know, just us. Since Liam’s so slow and all.” Louis has a mini celebration in his head.

“Yeah, good plan. Because of Liam. Good idea.” They both pretend not to smile as they continue down the path.

The run only lasts forty minutes but Louis is near collapse by the end of it. He makes Liam piggy back him to the car.

They say their goodbyes and Harry stops him just as he’s getting in the vehicle.

“So since we’re going to run again we should probably get you some good trainers and…stuff. We could go tomorrow if you’re not busy.”

So this is apparently happening. “Sure, hand me your phone,” Louis takes it and puts in his number. “Just text me when you’re ready so we can go get the uh, shoes…and stuff.” He notices Harry chew his lip to keep his face in check.

Louis nods his goodbye and finally lets the door close, buckling himself in. He takes comfort in sitting down after so much activity, but it’s short lived because Liam isn’t driving yet, he’s just staring at him.

“To get shoes. And stuff.” Here we go.

“He’s going to help me pick better running shoes so I can get in shape like _you_ suggested.”

“Mmhmmm. To help you run, which you hate doing.”

“I could be good at it! I don’t see the issue here, this was essentially _your_ idea, Liam!”

Yes blame Liam, that’ll work.

“You’ve eaten four bowls of cereal today and a scone!”

Louis crosses his arms across his chest. “Yeah. And your point?”

Liam sighs defeat because Louis is clearly not backing down.

“Whatever, you two aren’t fooling anybody, but fine.”

Louis shrugs. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Liam retaliates.

“ _Fine_.” Louis shoots him a glare just waiting for Liam to say it again.

Liam finally puts the car in drive. “So… what color trainers do you think you’ll get?” Louis smiles.

Much better.

___

His mom picks up with a frantic ‘hello’ on the first ring which lets Louis know that she has been impatiently waiting and his sisters are probably getting on her nerves. He answers with as much cheer as he can, he doesn’t want her to worry about him.

“We’ve missed you so much! The girls all want to talk to you but I get to go first.” she laughs a bit at herself. “How are you, love? How is everything?”

She actually does sound like she misses him, which is odd considering he spent the last half a year living in her house for free, eating all the food, and ‘setting an example for his sisters of how not to grow up’…her exact words.

“Everything is good. I like it here… people are nice and all that.”

“Oh, well that’s excellent…”

She wants to ask about work but she’s hesitating. It’s really the only thing she cares about, whether or not he’s keeping up his job. Whether or not he’s about to be newly unemployed...again.

“So Lou, how’s work? Is it- do you like it, I mean?” There it is.

“It’s fine. A lot different than I expected…dealing with other people’s children is challenging.” He put it nicely, _very_ nicely, but he doesn’t want her to worry.

“Is everything alright? Are they giving you a hard time?”

“No, no it’s just- they’re not the girls, you know? I can’t just make them do what I say because you left me in charge. It’s just different.”

She’s quiet for a few beats. “Well maybe you could ask for some  help or advice or something. Are there any other teachers you can talk to? Maybe the principal?”

Louis smiles thinking of the very person he could talk to. “Yeah there are a couple of teachers. This one guy works across the hall from me, so if I actually need help I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Guy?” she asks sounding a bit too interested, “What year does he teach?”

“First.”

“How old is he? Is he around your age? He must be older…”

She’s fishing for details and Louis wishes he hadn’t said anything at all. “I don’t know mum, I’ve never asked…he’s probably about…” Louis has to actually stop and think because how fucking old is Harry anyway? He can’t be older than Louis who wasted almost a decade at university. But, he’s so good at teaching, almost like he’s been doing it a while…isn’t this is first year? Nick is the one who looks older than him, but he and Harry are best friends. Louis’ head hurts trying to figure it out.

“I have no clue how old he is, but he looks younger than me. Does that answer your question, nosy?”

She doesn’t say anything for a while. “Just be careful and think about things. I want you to be responsible.”

What the hell? “What are you on about? Careful of what exactly?”

“Louis,” she sighs sounding tired already. “You just got this job, everything is new, you don’t need to complicate things more with a co-worker getting involved. I just want you to be-”

“Responsible.” He cuts her off. “You’re concerned about nothing. Harry just works there, we work together. There’s nothing else.”

“I just want this job to be good for you is all, love. Enough about that though. Your sisters all want to speak with you. I can hear them pretending not to eavesdrop.”

He feels less annoyed after he hangs up with Lottie. He told her about the guy who teaches across the hall and even how he teaches a class of evil children, and no judgment. That’s what he loves about her.

 

He spent about an hour on the phone trying to kill time, but he still hasn’t texted. His mom’s voice keep chirping at his mind as he waits around his house for a text message about running shoes on a Sunday afternoon.

He gets dressed and hangs out in the living room with Liam and Zayn for another hour, continuously glancing at his phone which still has no notifications.

“I’m surprised you haven’t broken the home key.” Zayn says out of nowhere when he is supposed to be watching telly and paying Louis no attention.

“He’s waiting to go get _trainers_ , Zayn. Completely normal behavior for shoe shopping…with someone you like.”

Louis hates him. “I am not waiting for Harry. I’m just hanging out like the two of you. It _is_ Sunday after all. A day of relaxation.”

“You’re wearing jeans and shoes right now.” Zayn points out.

His phone vibrates in his hand and Louis nearly jumps out of his skin to check it. _Ready to go?_

He doesn’t recognize the random number but he knows exactly who it is. He texts back and Harry replies saying he’ll be over in ten minutes.

Zayn and Liam both watch him closely as he sets his phone down on the arm of the chair like he wasn’t just having slight heart palpitations at receiving a text message.

“He on his way?” Liam asks knowingly.

Louis scoffs. “No. Who are we talking about?”

Zayn grins at him. “If you’re dying to go check your hair we won’t judge…”

Louis refuses to move and give them the satisfaction.

 

Chapter 6 Harry

He’s always nervous when he knows he’s going to see Louis because he can never tell how Louis will act. He gets this one version of him that’s all quick wit and smirks like he’s in on something that everyone else isn’t. That’s the Louis he enjoys talking and joking with the most. The other version he gets is the tired and unsure Louis who can’t be bothered to even smile properly because his class of students are getting to him. That’s the Louis he’s trying to get to know a bit better and also help.

He gets to knock once before the door is being yanked open. Harry smiles as soon as he sees Louis looking bothered and relieved all at once.

“We should go. There’s no one to see in here.” He rushes to say, inching his way past Harry and closing the door.

He acts like he’s hiding something but Harry isn’t going to question it…

_“Bye lads!”_

_“Have fun on your not date, shopping for absolutely nothing!”_

He wasn’t going to question it until he heard that.

He pushes past Louis who looks like he’s ready to pounce on them both, but Harry gets to them first. Harry greets them, both lounging on the couch, pretending like they didn’t just bring out the D word.

“Hello gorgeous,” Zayn grins at him batting his eyes. “Need something?” Harry pinches the side of his arm making the tan skin turn pink. “OUCH! Why would you do that!?”

“Because you’re giving Louis a hard time, that’s why. So be nice to him.”

Liam mutters under his breath, “You’re just as delusional as him.” Harry pinches the side of his neck. “OUCH!” he yells rubbing at the assaulted skin. “That was so much worse than Zayn’s!”

Harry shrugs. “Right well we’re off. Byeeee don’t be too bored without us!” Harry has zero intentions of actually helping Louis buy shoes today, but no one else gets any say in it.

When they’re in the car Louis immediately starts flipping through stations.

“My initial thought was to bite Liam on the leg, so thanks for pinching him instead. It was much more rational and hygienic than my plan.”

Louis jumps at the sound of Harry’s laugh. “Gross, and you’re welcome. They mean well.”

Louis switches from the radio to the cd player and listens for a few songs before growing restless with that as well. “So where are we off to exactly, chauffeur?”

“I actually have a couple of errands to run before we look for shoes. That alright?” He wants Louis to say yes and just go with it, otherwise this day is going to be a lot shorter than he planned.

“Yep fine with me.”

They actually do run one errand that Harry’s mother sent him on, which is to pick up a new shovel from the garden supply shop. After that they just end up wasting time going in different shops and stores and doing a whole lot of nothing.

Harry enjoys making Louis smile and laugh when he least expects it. He likes watching Louis light up because of him. He just likes being around him.

Louis waits almost two whole hours before he calls bullshit on these ‘errands’ Harry claims he needs to handle.

“You haven’t bought anything the last four times I’ve been forced out of the car, and now you mysteriously _need_ ice cream?”

He’s actually been pretty patient with letting Harry waste his entire day. “Are you not having a good time?” Louis looks like he’s thinking about it, but his smile already lets Harry know that he is.

“Well, yeah…” he admits. “But if you wanted to hang out you could’ve just asked instead of us running fake errands for your family.” He laughs. “You could just say _Hey Louis let’s get some ice cream_ and I’ll say yes… no need for sneaky strategies.” He waits for Harry’s reply while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Hey! Two of those were real errands. My mom _does_ need a shovel, my sister _did_ ask me to pick up envelops for the office if I saw some, and I happen to _love_ ice cream. All factual. All true.”

Louis doesn’t look convinced. Fine. “Louis, will you get out of the car and have ice cream with me?”

“I’d love to! Thought you’d never ask and just continue to make up lies all day.”

They order and have a seat across from each other at a little round table in the shop window. Harry watches Louis licking his ice cream a bit too intently because Louis clears his throat after a few seconds, smirking at how pink Harry’s face turns.

It’s not Harry’s fault. Louis is just so gorgeous and he isn’t even try to be. Like today he just threw on some jeans and a V-neck and he already looks better than three-fourths of the men Harry has ever seen.

“So, are we ever going to talk about that night at the pub, or are we just blocking that out?” Louis smirks still licking his ice cream _very_ thoroughly.

“Let’s do it now,” Harry sits his cup on the table looking Louis straight in the eyes. “I thought you were fit at first glance that night and I decided you were beautiful once I sat next to you and chatted. I shamelessly tried to pick you up, failed miserably, and planned  to stalk you out through Niall so I could see you again…that about sums it up. Your turn.”

Louis looks caught off guard at the rushed words and Harry’s expectant gaze, but what he says makes Harry have to bite down on his lip to mask his smile.

Louis shrugs taking another lick off ice cream. “Same.”

Good, they’re on the same page here. “What did you think when you found out we work together?” Harry is actual curious to know because out of this whole situation Nick is the only one who seems troubled at all.

“I thought I was fucked and two seconds from being fired since I showed up late on my first day…like a twat.”

Harry laughs, “I thought you looked nice that day. I like your hair when it’s all messy.” Louis hides his face by turning to look out the window.

“So,” he turns back to Harry, “Are we going to talk about what _this_ is,” he points to between the two of them and around the ice cream shop, “We cannot go back to my house without shoes. They’ll mock us for months.”

Harry has to stop and really contemplate what this really is. They are co-workers hanging out, but they’re also kind of friends. He lied to get Louis to come out today, but Louis knew that and came with him anyway. They wasted the entire day under the false intention of buying Louis trainers, when in actuality Harry really just wants to waste the day kissing him…

“Fuck it. It’s us getting on well together without the rest of the boys and eating a tasty snack. Just say they didn’t have your size and they won’t question it.” Genius.

Louis nods his approval.

Harry picks up a pint of ice cream and drops it off at his house on the way to Louis’. He drops it off in the freezer and when he walks back outside Louis is nowhere to be found. He walks all around his car and finally sees him sitting on the ground with his cat curled up in his lap.

Harry accidentally startles them both when he walks up, making the cat spring from Louis’ hands.

“Your big pigeon toed feet scared us both half to death.” He teases Harry pushing himself up off the ground.

“You can pet him next time you’re over.” Harry says easily, and yes, he is already planning Louis’ next visit. Louis playfully shoves him.

They arrive in front of Louis’ and Liam’s house and Harry isn’t sure if he should walk him inside and sit down for a bit or not. Louis makes the decision for him when he starts thanking him for a fun day and unbuckling his seat belt. Harry’s anxious about it, but he gets out and walks him to the door regardless.

Louis looks surprised at Harry walking with him.

“Really, thanks for getting me out of the house and away from Liam for a bit. My stomach thanks you for the ice cream.” He grins warmly.

Even though they’re standing apart Harry still really wants to kiss him. He doesn’t know how Louis will take it because he has gotten mixed signals from Louis before, especially at school. This isn’t technically a date even though it sort of feels like one, but right now he just wants to go for it. Louis has all but said that he likes him, that they’re on the same page, so Harry feels like it’s a risk worth taking even if Louis shoots him down.

He takes a couple steps closer to him and he can hear intake of air Louis takes. His blue eyes are both nervous and eager so Harry knows he has pretty good odds for this going well. He leans in with bated breath just waiting for Louis’ lips to make contact with his, but instead he feels a hand on his chest hesitantly pushing him back.

Louis looks at the ground, playing with his fingers while Harry tries to silently mend his wounded ego. He thought this was a mutual thing. He can _feel_ how Louis wants to kiss him, but for some reason he turned Harry down.

They go to speak at the same time, both trying to apologize for the new awkwardness hanging around them. In a lot of ways it’s worse than Louis’ first day after that night at the pub.

“I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know why I even did… I- I’m sorry. Let’s pretend it never happened.” Harry rushes to say, trying to fix the situation.

Louis laughs humorlessly and finally looks him in the eye. “I don’t think I could forget…But don’t apologize it’s ok, really.”

“How is it ok? We just had this great day and I ruined it less than ten seconds. I’m an idiot. I really am sorry.”

Louis cuts off his words with an unexpected hug, shaking his head against Harry’s chest. “It was me who ruined it, honestly. I just have a lot going on right now…I shouldn’t be adding more things for me to get distracted by or to stress about, yeah?”

“So you do like me, then?” Harry grins shyly.

“Yes, conceited. I do like you, but-”

“But…you want to be friends. Who like each other. And do nothing about it. And shop for non-existent shoes together.”

Louis laughs and it almost sounds real this time. “Yeah, sort of… is that- is that alright?”

Harry nods and pulls him in for another small hug. “It’s your rules, Lou. Everything’s fine.”

Louis pulls back slowly, lightly punching Harry is the arm. He goes inside and Harry walks himself back to his car, internally scolding himself because why the hell did he do that. He now has to look at Louis all day tomorrow at school knowing that Louis wants nothing to do with him. He’s basically created a world of torture for himself.

___

“You look glum, Harold. Why?” He forgot Nick was coming over for Sunday dinner this week.

“Who let you in? And I am not glum so fuck off.” He says flopping down to sit at the kitchen table.

“Pssh. _I_ let me in, and you look like your cat just died. What’s wrong? Louis didn’t accept the proposal ring?” Harry doesn’t say anything and he instantly regrets it because Nick notices.

“Oh my God,” Nick covers his mouth like he’s actually concerned. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Harry whines burying his face in his arms. “That’s kind of the problem.” He could refuse to tell him altogether, but Nick has ways out dragging out information when he wants it. “We were together all day and I misread some signs or whatever and I tried to kiss him. Needless to say he wasn’t having any of it so…there’s that.”

“So now you have to hide from him like me because he’s a horrid dream crusher. I feel your pain, mate.”

“He’s not horrid and I’m not going to hide. It just sucks is all…I mean I think I kind of like him a little...” Or a lot...

His conversation is brought to an end when Harry’s dad comes in to check the food in the oven. He either doesn’t notice that Harry looks like he hasn’t seen the sun shine in weeks, or he just doesn’t want to ask. His mom and sister come in later, but the promise of food has lifted Harry’s spirits a bit by then.

Nick talks over everyone at the table (as always) and distracts most everyone from the fact that Harry hasn’t said or eaten much. His mom asks him if he feels alright after dinner when Nick is napping sprawled out on the floor of his living room. He says he’s fine. He won’t tell her that he’s moping around because a boy doesn’t want him.

 

Monday finds Harry a lot less excited for work than he has been lately. Even if Louis is having a rough start with teaching, just being near him every day makes Harry’s skin buzz in anticipation for what could happen, for what might happen.

He likes being caught off guard and never knowing when Louis is going to be walking down the same hallway as him, or when he goes to lunch and Louis’ face brightens up just from Harry asking how his day is going, even though he knows it’s probably going badly from how tired his eyes look. He’s even taken to propping his class door open just in case Louis and his class walk by so he can wave and say hello. All of these things have generally made his days fly by lately, but now it’s all probably ruined.

He had to go and want more. He should’ve been content with their odd, flirty, semi-professional, friendship kind of thing, but no. Now when he walks by Louis’ door he isn’t sure if he should say good morning. Should he try to make him laugh when they’re in the teacher’s lounge during their lunch time? Is that what Louis wants? He should probably stop hoping to see Louis round the corner each time he’s walking through the halls as well, but he knows it won’t be that simple.

He leaves Nick in the front office with Principal Dutton and continues through the school greeting everyone he passes and smiles just like any other morning. Things follow the same mundane schedule as before; nothing new. When he gets to his room Louis’ door is wide open like it always is, and Harry doesn’t know whether or not he should go over. He can’t stop thinking about him.

His feet are moving before he has time to second guess himself and suddenly he’s standing in Louis’ doorway watching him work to quickly generate a smile in place of the questioning look on his face. He doesn’t look caught off guard or upset to see Harry, but he definitely looks like he’s forcing himself to try and appear as though everything is fine.

He offers Harry an awkward ‘good morning’ and continues to write on the white board like Harry isn’t even there. That won’t do.

“So how was the rest of your Sunday?” he begins, completely disregarding every sign Louis is giving off to just leave and go back across the hallway. “Need any help with anything?” he adds when Louis still hasn’t spoken.

Louis still writes on the board, accidentally glancing at Harry in the doorway and acknowledging his presence so now he _has_ to say something.

“Sunday was good.” He gives a tight grin. “Liam cooked for us so he was quite happy…I think I’m alright on help, but thanks anyway though.”

He’s still writing on that damn white board trying to fade out away from Harry’s attention. He’s in here with Louis despite his better judgment, and here is being blatantly ignored. They should still be able to be friends. This weekend shouldn’t have made things this weird. He takes three long strides inside which brings Harry so close to him that Louis gasps at the sudden proximity of their faces.

This seemed like a good plan twenty seconds ago, but now Harry realizes he’s probably stepping over all kinds of boundaries, and plus no one is saying anything and the silence is uncomfortable. Louis looks up at him lost for words.

“…Harry?” he asks, searching the green eyes hovering so close to his own. Louis’ eyes quickly dart down to Harry’s lips instead. Harry can feel his stomach flip flop at the images his mind conjures.

Louis just has to lean in a few centimeters. That’s all it would take and he could have Louis, or least be on his way to having him, to having something _with_ him, if not for four stupid centimeters. It’s a line Harry won’t dare cross again though. It’s Louis who has to want it just as much.

Louis casts his eyes down taking a few more steps backward than probably necessary, all the while crushing Harry’s world again. Louis stares at him longingly from the safe distance he’s created. He feels his stomach twist with how much he wants. Harry isn’t even aware that the morning bell has rung and the sound of small feet are making their way towards their end of the hall until Louis forcefully tears his face away from him and goes back to writing on the white board. Like nothing happened.

Harry doesn’t have anything to say to make this moment as innocent as he had intended for it to be when he came over to just say hello, so he doesn’t even try. He leaves the room as quickly as he entered it, bumping into a little girl with blonde locks on his way out. She runs up to hug Louis around the legs, frowning up at Harry who still hasn’t even apologized.

He makes sure to avoid all other tiny people until he’s back in his own classroom, safe and sound. He hates himself for it, but as soon as he makes it there he immediately looks back across the hall like a compulsion he can’t control. He can see Louis scolding one child while another stands dutifully by his side like a little helper, arranging all the markers along the board in a neat colorful row. The kind child smiles at Louis when he finally has his attention back and Harry is actually jealous. He didn’t even get a fraction of the grateful smile that Louis is giving this little boy when he was over there. But then again, that little boy is probably actually intelligent and would never create that excruciatingly awkward interaction, even if he lived to be one thousand years old.

He gets tired of looking at the stress slowly taking Louis over as more children come in and decide to not listen to his instructions. He feels bad for him but he has offered to help several times and Louis flat out refuses. Harry’s own students are now shuffling in, some stopping by to hug him as well. The only difference is that every single one of them listens when Harry asks them to do something.

He keeps his door shut for the rest of the day.

Chapter 7 Louis

If it weren’t for the five students whose life goal isn’t to make Louis as miserable as possible, he might actually think he was a terrible teacher. But he figures if he can get those few to cooperate then he can win over the others as well. A least that’s what he tells himself.

Louis has gradually gained the affection of two students who were originally pain in the asses, but he still has a few who have basically vowed to hate him with all they have. He still considers Aimee the spawn of Satan himself, but she has friends who are just as bad as she is. Thomas and Callan’s only goals are to disobey everything Louis says, all the while sporting matching devilish grins. He still adores Lilly and Catherine, and Louis’ even grown to like Timothy despite the fact that he once puked on him and ruined his life.

Louis originally thought having a class full of spoiled brats would be enough to bring down his spirit, but boy was he wrong. Add in one gorgeous coworker who lately always seems to be just shy of kissing him and backing him up against a wall, and suddenly he doesn’t know which way is up or down.

This would usually not be a problem in the slightest, hell Louis very much appreciates kissing hot guys. He practically majored in it at university. The problem is he’s no longer at university. He’s supposed to be some semblance of an adult even though the thought makes him and everyone he knows laugh. Yes, if they were in a different setting Louis is sure he and Harry would have slept together, gotten a bit too close for comfort or just plain bored with each other, then awkwardly parted ways after a few weeks of pretending the other one doesn’t exist, and then finally end it and move on to the next fit guy at a party and let the cycle repeat.

He’s not stupid he can feel the tension between them even when they aren’t in the same room, and so can everyone else. The other staff members in the building watch them closely when they’re forced to interact and Louis hates how obvious it is that he’s fighting not to touch him. He can’t have rumors spreading around that the two young men at the end of the hall are messing around. This is his job- which he was miraculously offered- he can’t fuck it up already.

This is the reason why Harry probably loathes him right now, that and the fact that his chest hurts with how much he wants him, yet Louis can’t allow himself to have him. Louis is killing him, but it has to be done. He even told Harry they needed to be just friends, but it’s not such an easy task and Louis isn’t so great at lying.

Nick eyes Louis with judgment when they cross paths and it’s fucking weird coming from him, the one who days ago would speed off in the opposite direction whenever he saw Louis coming, but Louis is hurting Harry. He’s hurting Nick’s best mate, so Louis can’t really blame him for glaring.

He’s been running these things through his mind all week long so it’s no surprise that he snaps on Friday. After yesterday’s fiasco with his class Louis had wanted to take Friday off and have a long weekend, but Liam mothered him to death and talked him into going to work. He should’ve followed his gut and stayed in bed.

He has a love/hate relationship with Friday because on one hand the week is almost done, and the weekend is just within reach, but then on the other hand the students realize that the week is almost done and that the weekend is just within reach for them as well and they get overly anxious and almost always end up losing their shit… more than usual anyway.

That morning had been awful because a kid got sick and vomited, luckily she was near the trash bin. One of them kept taking his markers and hiding them whenever he sat one down. He had to scramble to find something to write with when Dutton randomly decided to come sit in his classroom for a whole ten minutes. His students acted a bit better with him in the room, so at least his boss didn’t witness him being completely inadequate.

It’s nearly time to go home and Principal Dutton is long gone. He just specifically asked Callan to not open his apple juice before snack time, but of course, he does whatever the hell he wants.

He rips the cap from the large bottle so quickly that Louis can’t even try to stop all the liquid from spilling out onto the open floor. He runs his hands through his hair trying to calm down and not yell at this kid as he smiles up at Louis with a fake face of innocence. Lilly, bless her, walks across the class to get the few napkins left in the room, which isn’t very many considering something gets spilled almost every day in his classroom. He needs a mop for this, so he walks to the phone to call the office.

He’s mid conversation with Mrs. Henson and he can hear the annoyance dripping from her voice when all of a sudden the line goes silent. He tests the dial tone and he still hears nothing, then he looks down at the cord. Aimee is already bouncing back to her seat brandishing a pair of children’s scissors in her hand that she’s trying and failing to hide in front of her. She laughs back at her seat, opening her own bottle of juice and letting it dribble down her chin and all over her desk.

Louis has to get the hell out of here. He leaves his door propped open and storms down the hall to Mrs. Holloway. He keeps his voice as steady as he can while he asks her to watch over his class. He lies and says he needs to go to the restroom. She looks at him with worried eyes, but nods in agreement nonetheless. “Is everything alright, dear?”

“Yes! Everything is fine. I’ll be back in just a few seconds.” He rushes the words out and she doesn’t look convinced.

“Let me know if you need any help with anyth-”

“No, no, I don’t need any help everything is fine.” He smiles trying to help validate his lies and quickly walks off. 

As soon as the door shuts tightly behind him the tears start flowing. He sits on the cold tile trying to calm himself down, but it’s no use. He hates crying almost as much as he hates the fact that he can’t control a classroom full of students. He buries his face into his knees not even trying to get his breathing back to normal when the door whips open nearly hitting him.

Harry takes one look at him and Louis can see the worry etched all over his face. He moves to take a step inside and Louis hurries to dry his cheeks and rub at his eyes. Harry doesn’t need to see him like this. No one is supposed see this.

“I saw Mrs. Holloway watching your class and I saw how fast you ran out of there so….I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Of course perfect teacher Harry Styles with his stupid guitar and his bright walls wants to check on him, because that would only make Louis feel like more of an arse for avoiding him all week.

“I’m fine.” He says shortly. “I just- I didn’t feel well so I needed some air. I’m fine.” Louis starts to stand up and get himself together, straightening his clothes and rubbing at his eyes again.

Harry nods and goes to let himself back out but pauses, making Louis look at him. “You know, you keep saying that- that you’re fine- but obviously you’re not, Louis.”

Right now he’s one hundred times more annoyed with Harry than he was at the beginning of the week. How many times does Louis have to say it, he doesn’t want any fucking help. He can do this himself.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about…I _am_ fine. It’s a new job, it’s supposed to be stressful.” He bites back, making Harry shake his head.

“Don’t you think we’re a bit past stressful here, Lou? I mean I just found you in a ball on the floor of the toilet for God’s sake.” Harry is sounding more and more frantic as he continues. “It doesn’t have to be like this if you’d just let other people help you. I don’t understand what the big deal is! It doesn’t make you incompetent because you need help, everyone needs help sometimes, Louis.” He walks until he’s toe to toe with Louis, but it does nothing to diffuse the anger Louis can feel building inside his chest. He pushes Harry back a step and lets it out.

“Did you need _help,_ Harry? Did someone come to your rescue when you started this job a few months ago? No. Everyone knows you’re the best teacher here. I’m sure you graduated at the top of your class and this job just fell into your lap as easy as everything else probably does for you! I’m fucking twenty-five years old. I shouldn’t need any help to control a class full of children! Dutton gave me this job and I want to do it myself, even if I do suck at it. Everyone can’t be you, Harry!”

Louis is completely satisfied when Harry has nothing to say to his rant. He looks a bit wounded, but Harry is a grown man, he’ll get over it. Louis thinks he’s won, but then Harry apparently remembers that he can speak.

“Wait- you think I just got this job? Like, now? Like, this school year?” It’s a weird question to follow up the explosion Louis just let out.

“Uh… yeah? Didn’t you?” Louis asks now unsure of his original argument.

“Louis, this is my second year here. I’m not struggling like you because I’ve already been through this. That’s why I try so hard to help you! I’ve been there before and I can help you out.”

 “Second year?... How old are you?” Louis isn’t really sure he wants to know the answer to that, but Harry tells him anyway.

“Just turned twenty-two a few months ago?” Harry looks confused now, and Louis can’t believe it.

“This is your second year…and you’re twenty-two. You started at twenty-one.” Harry must see the wheels of Louis mind turning because he answers his next question before Louis even asks it.

“I had a heavy course schedule and I graduated early.” He shrugs.

“And got offered this job straightaway.” Louis finishes for him. Harry frowns at that.

“Yes? What? Why is that a problem? You look upset like I’m supposed to apologize for liking school and my courses.”

Louis sighs walking past him toward the door. He’s been gone far too long and Mrs. Holloway is going to kill him. Harry stops him from leaving with a grip on his arm.

“Why is that a problem, Louis? What’s wrong? What did I say?” He looks desperate for an answer and Louis really wants to scream it at him, but he’s not mad at Harry, he’s mad at himself.

“You don’t even want to know how long it took me to get this degree. You definitely don’t want to know how long it took someone to hire me.” He shakes his head and shakes off Harry’s grip. “I obviously fucked around in school and didn’t care about anything the whole time I was there, but I want to care now. I want to care about this job. I want to be good at it, and I don’t want someone like you to just wave a magic wand and fix it for me. I want to do this on my own… even if I do hate it.”

“Someone like me.” Harry’s eyebrows scrunch together but he doesn’t say anything more. He probably has no clue what to say. Louis tears his eyes away and leaves him there. He walks back to his classroom to relive Mrs. Holloway of his demon children and finish the rest of the day.

He gets home that evening and falls right into bed. He’s exhausted and isn’t in the mood to get lectured by Liam so he locks his bedroom door for the first time since he moved in. Liam tries to coax him out for dinner, but Louis doesn’t even answer him, he just closes his eyes and continues to sleep.

\----

It’s past noon when he wakes up for good. He feels better, much lighter than when he got home yesterday. He stretches out his limbs hearing the joints pop and his stomach rumble from not being fed for almost twenty-four hours. He gets up to get a bowl of cereal and an apple from Liam’s bowl on the table, then heads back his room. He’s nearly finished his breakfast when the door swings open, bouncing off the opposite wall.

“Ha! I knew you would forget to lock it back when you got food.” Damn it, Louis thinks. He meant to lock that.

Liam waltzes right in and plops down on the bed in front of him. Louis continues chewing his last bit of apple, trying to ignore Liam’s big brown doe eyes staring at him.

“So, Lou…are you feeling ok? You’ve been in here since you came home.”

He sighs and flops back down into the mattress. He doesn’t want to talk about this. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Oh Ok. Well can we watch Game of Thrones?” Louis cracks an eye open at the unexpected question. “We never finished the last episode of season one and I want to know what happens...”

He’s a tricky one, that Liam. It’s not even ten minutes into the episode when Louis starts talking voluntarily.

“Liam, I hate my job. My students are evil and Harry keeps trying to kiss me and I can’t let him.”

Liam hits the pause button. “So, finally acknowledging that, are we?”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together.  “What, that my students were forged in hell?” Liam rolls his eyes.

“No, that you and Harry are…you know, whatever you two are.” Oh.

“We’re not anything.” he says softly avoiding Liam’s eyes. “I just want my job to go well and so far it’s not. Teaching is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Liam nods and is silent for a bit before suggesting that Louis ask Harry for advice. He then realizes that won’t work because Louis is trying to avoid Harry altogether, so he thinks of a new plan of action.

“You could ask Zayn or Niall? They’re both teachers and they seem to have everything in order…I’m sure they wouldn’t mind giving you some advice or whatever you need.”

Louis internally cringes at admitting that he needs help, but he has to do something otherwise he’ll soon be looking at unemployment. “Yeah, I’ll see about it. Thank you.”

Liam beams at Louis for not rejecting his idea and presses play. Louis half watches someone get beheaded on the screen and ponders different ways to talk to Zayn and Niall and bring up the fact that he can’t work with children… yet chose to become a teacher.

___

 He picks his phone up a million times just to light up the screen, only to let it go black after a few seconds. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for or what exactly he’s hoping to see, but he doesn’t get any notifications from anyone but his family and he feels a lot of disappointment at that. He knows who he wants to call or text him, but he won’t.

Liam makes them a quick dinner of stir fry and vegetables while Louis sits on the counter, out of the way and nowhere near knives or the stove. Liam happily recounts his week to Louis over their chewing. Louis is so focused on the food in his mouth and the conversation that he almost misses Liam invite him over to Zayn’s.

“Only if you want of course. I know you had a hard day yesterday so…” It’s nice of Liam to invite him but he can’t be around Harry right now, no matter how much he secretly wishes he would text or call.

“I’m gonna just stay in…I’ll find something to do. Don’t worry about me.” He smiles before taking a sip of his drink hoping Liam will just drop it. He doesn’t.

“Is it because you think Harry will be there? And Nick?”

“No.” Yes.  “I’m just tired.” Louis isn’t convincing enough.

“Well, Harry had to go help his sister with something all day so he said he’s not coming…I can’t speak for Nick, but he’s not who you’re avoiding anyway, so it shouldn’t matter.”

“I’m not avoiding anyone. I’m just tired.”  Liam looks like he’s going to call him on his bullshit. _“Liam.”_ Louis warns because he’s not up for arguing about how much he likes Harry right now.

Liam snorts at his tone then mimics it. _“Louis.”_

He sighs long and hard. “What do you want from me?!”

“I want you to hang out with people other than me and have fun while doing it. And you can use tonight to get advice from Zayn and Niall, see? It’s a win-win.”

This _would_ be a good opportunity to talk to them, and Harry of course won’t be there… The boy makes a good point.

 

They walk in and Louis immediately heads to the kitchen. He rummages through Zayn’s cabinets until he finds half a bottle of whiskey. He pours himself two shots, letting the liquid sear his throat. Liam watches him like a ticking time bomb and takes a shot as well, probably just so Louis isn’t the only one drinking hard liquor. He loves Liam.

He finds Nick out on the balcony. He doesn’t expect a hug or a bright hello. He doesn’t really expect him to say anything.

“Look who it is, world!” Nick glances around the enclosed area like he’s actually introducing the air to someone, “It’s Louis the Heartbreaker Tomlinson here to suck down all the good booze!” Louis doesn’t have time for this tonight.

He turns to walk back into the flat but Nick stops him. “I’m only joking Louis. You can have a seat.”

Louis ignores the voice in his head telling him to go back inside and instead sits in the flimsy outdoor chair across from him. He takes long sips of his beer and neither of them says a word. Nick just watches him with a small knowing grin before he finally stops being odd and says something.

“He tells me everything, you know.”

“I know.”

Nick nods, eyeing Louis more closely. “He likes you a lot.”

“I know.”

“And you like him.”

“I know.” He sighs out. What’s the point in denying it? Everyone already knows. It’s probably written all over his face right now. Nick nods like he can read Louis’ thoughts.

“I don’t tell many people this…but he’s the main reason Mr. Dutton took me on as an intern. He suggested that he interview me when stacks of other applicants had far better resumes.” He laughs at the memory in his head. “Dutton probably wouldn’t have even looked twice at me if weren’t for Harry convincing him of how great I am.”

Louis has been drinking so quickly that his beer is nearly gone. He stands to go back in and grab another when Nick’s voice stops him. “He doesn’t mean to push things or be so insistent. He just likes to help people, Louis. He can’t help it.”

This is a lot more than Louis bargained for when he decided to venture to the balcony. He leaves Nick out in the night air and goes to find his new favorite thing; his whiskey.

He can hear Liam and Zayn in the living room on the couch bickering about the remote control when he nearly steps on Niall smoking, lying star fished in the middle of the kitchen floor. He takes two more shots at the counter and doesn’t even ask before lying down beside Niall.

He gets handed a blunt as soon as his head hits the tile. He takes a long drag and lets the smoke pleasantly burn his throat and chest. He hasn’t smoked in a while; especially not while living back with his mom and sisters. It smells rancid and it tastes just as bad, but he misses it.

Niall’s eyes are drowsy and pink tinged when he smiles over at Louis who has nearly smoked the whole thing. “Feel better, mate?” Louis does feel better. He nods his head lazily as a reply.

He lets several minutes pass before he speaks up. He’s not really ready to get advice about his job that he happens to hate, but they’re both pretty out of it, so Louis thinks why not.

“Niiaalll,” he whines pinching the bridge of his nose. “I want students to listen to me. How do I do that?”

 “They don’t listen?” Niall looks confusedly at him. “Why the fuck not?”

Louis shrugs against the tiled floor. “They don’t like me! It’s like I’m not even an adult, they just don’t hear me. You know?? One of them sliced my phone cord. _My phone cord_. Who the hell does that?”

Niall frowns and sits up leaning toward him. “Mate. Why didn’t you do whatever the fuck you wanted when you were a kid in school?”

Louis isn’t sure where this is going. “What?”

“Think about it!” Niall waves his hands sluggishly through the air, “Why didn’t you act like those kids when you were their age? You could have, but you didn’t. What stopped you from being an evil arsehole?”

This is too hard for Louis to think about. He shrugs again.

Niall shakes his head at him, clearly fed up. “Because you knew the teacher would call your parents and you’d get in far worse trouble at home, that’s why! Do you call their parents when they act like that?!”

Louis shakes his head, sitting up to match Niall’s position. “I never have! I didn’t want to bother them.”

Niall flops back onto the floor laughing manically. “Lou- what the fuck? CALL THEIR PARENTS. Call everyday if you have to! They do that shit to you because they know nothing will happen because their parents don’t know! I bet if you called just once they would cut that shit out. Get a new fucking phone cord though…you have to have that to call people.”

It’s almost like it’s the simplest thing he’s ever heard, but also the most complex because the marijuana and alcohol are getting to him. “You’re a genius, oh my God.” Niall nods his head in agreement patting Louis on the stomach.

He watches Niall start to roll another when everything near him goes a shade darker. He looks up to see what is eclipsing some of the light from the ceiling, and of course Harry would show up after telling Liam he wouldn’t come over. Of course Harry would show up wearing the tightest jeans Louis has ever seen and a thin shirt cut so low that he can see every tattoo on the boy’s torso. Of course Harry is hovering over them blocking out all the light, giving him a hesitant smile out of courtesy. And of course he says hello to Niall, steps right over them to take two shots of Louis’ (which is really Zayn’s) whiskey, and then proceed to go find Nick outside or wherever the hell he is, leaving a weird tense silence in his wake.

“What the hell was that?” Niall mumbles while licking the end of his blunt, letting his tongue hang out.

“He thinks I hate him. I was a dick to him at school… said some stupid things and now as you can see he won’t talk to me.”

“Nah, Harry doesn’t get mad at people. How do you think he puts up with Nick all the time?”

Harry might not be the type to get angry, but Niall didn’t see how hurt he looked when Louis practically yelled at him for having his shit together at twenty-two and being well liked.

Louis successfully avoids dealing with the situation at hand for the most of the night. They don’t speak to each other, but everyone near them looks a bit uncomfortable because the two of them never interact, but it’s forced. At some point Harry even forces himself to stop making eye contact with him and leaves the room completely. Louis goes after him.

He stumbles to the bathroom in the hall but someone is in there. Harry didn’t go in the direction of the balcony or the front door either, so he finds Zayn’s room and goes to his bathroom instead. He finds him sitting against the wooden cabinets. He smiles when he sees Louis come in. Louis takes it as an invitation to sit down.

It’s obvious that Harry has been drinking but he doesn’t look drunk quite yet. His eyes are glassy and tired all at once but the green in them is illuminated. They stare ahead instead of at each other, and while Louis isn’t high anymore, something must be responsible for making him break the silence….he blames the whiskey.

“It seems the roles are reversed here… Last time it was you who found me curled up on the floor.” He tacks on a little smile so Harry might say something in response. He doesn’t. “I’m sorry for that by the way. I was stupid and I shouldn’t have even said those things. It’s not right to get mad at you because I spent a century fucking around at uni and now my students hate me.” Harry finally meets his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Louis hopes his apology sounds as sincere as he means it.

“I did try to _force_ my help on you. I do that a lot…I kind of needed you to yell at me, I think. So, don’t worry about it.” He gives a half-hearted grin placing a hesitant palm against Louis’ leg, warming the skin just beneath his jeans. It’s a welcome sensation, and Harry looks surprised when Louis  doesn’t pull away.

“I had a, uh…conversation with Nick earlier.” Louis nudges him with a smile. “He’s not so bad when he’s not trying to flirt, take you home, or pretend you can’t see him dodging around corners.”

Harry laughs. “Well I can’t blame him for trying to pick you up, but he is a good mate…for the most part.” His eyes are a bit more sparkly from laughing, but then it quickly fades away.

They stare ahead at the porcelain tub, letting the silence wash over them again. They’re pressed together at the sides, a lot closer than Louis realized when he sat down. He’s hyper aware of all the places they are touching. He even reaches out to touch Harry’s hand which is still on his leg, but suddenly thinks better of it and lets his arm fall back down to his side, his cheeks turning pink. Harry doesn’t miss the movement.

Harry chuckles darkly, mostly to himself. “See,” he begins, “I’m not good at pretending like you are. I would’ve just gone for it and then we’d be back at square one again and not speaking. All because I’m an idiot who keeps trying.”

He doesn’t know what makes him say it, but he’s tired of the dejected look Harry has recently been wearing. He’s tired of trying to look strictly platonic in front of everyone at school to not stir up more rumors and whispering. He’s tired of the boys all knowing that they want each other and that he followed Harry into the bathroom just hoping that Harry will try to kiss him again. Louis can’t keep giving him mixed signals; it’s not fair to either of them. Giving in to Harry can’t be as exhausting as lying.

“I wouldn’t stop you if you- if you tried again. I won’t stop you.”

Harry’s eyebrows scrunch together. He looks like he doesn’t believe him. “You won’t? What’s changed?” he asks unsure, lightly threading their fingers together between them like some sort of test. Louis knows he’s expecting him to pull away, so he just fits their hands together more tightly and squeezes. He watches Harry’s face melt into skepticism mixed with something like hope but he still doesn’t look convinced.

 “I don’t know if you’ve noticed… but I’m not very good at pretending either.” He can hear Harry’s breath catch when he leans toward him to press their lips together. He moves in slow soft traces against Harry’s lips, but either he’s in shock or just done dealing with Louis’ bullshit because Harry isn’t kissing him back. Louis pulls away, his face burning red all the way to his ears.

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been on this end of a one-sided kiss before and he feels like his face is on fire. “I’m sorry I-” He starts and gets cut off by Harry cupping his jaw and neck and surging forward. Louis nearly topples over from the force of it, but Harry wraps his arm around his waist to keep him upright. His face still feels like it’s on fire, but the feeling is pleasant this time and travels down, flushing his chest and making him feel warm all over. He can’t for the life of him figure out why he prolonged this. Why he would deny himself the way Harry slowly licks into his mouth, making Louis’ breathing stutter in his chest. Why he would deny the feeling of his bottom lip being teased by Harry lightly biting it. Harry lets his fingers lightly smooth across his jaw. He drags his thumb across the short stubble on his chin, sucking on Louis’ bottom lip like he might never get another chance.  It makes Louis lightheaded.

Harry finally lets them part but he keeps Louis close, resting their foreheads together while they breathe for the first time in what seems like minutes. He’s playing with the longer pieces of Louis’ hair, and even that makes electricity dance up his spine.

“You alright?” Harry asks, softly tracing Louis cheek bone.

“Yeah. I’m- that was…” he can’t even find the words.

Harry takes a deep breath. “And you’re not gonna, you know, have a freak out or anything? We’re still okay?”

What kind of man does he think Louis is? The kind that cries when he’s stressed out, hides in the loo, and goes into crisis mode over kissing a coworker apparently. “No Harry. I’m going to be an adult about…this.” He points between the two of them. “I’m not going to hide or be a dick. I promise.” He kisses Harry lightly to prove it, twirling a few curls around his fingers to anchor himself. He loves the smile playing at Harry’s lips when he pulls away.

Inconspicuous is what they were going for when they decide to walk out separately. Louis steps out first with what he assumes is his normal expression. He lets out a short yelp when he rounds the corner and finds Liam, Zayn, and Niall all sitting against the wall, staring directly at him with impatiently hopeful faces. He refuses let his emotions show so he raises his chin, side stepping them all. Their faces fall a bit when Louis doesn’t even question why they’re all leaning in towards Zayn’s room like the nosy individuals that they are. Harry walks out a few seconds later and the entire pretense is ruined.

Harry’s grinning so widely and is so focused on what just happened that he trips over all three boys, landing with his top half on Zayn and the rest of him on Niall. Even on the ground everyone can see how happy he looks. Louis rolls his eyes at them all.

“Well if that isn’t a smile that could cure cancer.” Some annoying voice from the couch says. “There’s no doubt of what went on in there it’s all over his face.”

“Nothing happ-” Louis is cut off by the cheers that everyone except he and Nick let out.

“YEASS! Finally!” Niall yells slapping Harry on the legs making him squirm against Zayn’s chest. “Now it won’t be awkward when we all want to get smashed together!”

Zayn presses kisses all over his face while Liam just beams at him. It’s ridiculous. Harry didn’t even _do_ anything. Louis came to his senses and kissed _him._ He’s the one who should be getting all the praise. He sits down beside Nick shaking his head.

“What’s wrong now, Tomlinson? Sexual favors weren’t all they were cracked up to be?” Nick asks with a smirk.

Louis scoffs. “What are you on about? I’m just… tired.”

“Yeah. Horny, more like.” Nick rolls his eyes. Louis wants to tackle him. “It’s ok, I’m sure Harry still likes you more than them. No need to pout.”

He’s really going to tackle him, but he looks secretly happy for Harry so he lets the comments slide.

 

He walks Harry out to his car while the others start cleaning up a bit. It’s past one in the morning and Harry’s face still looks like pure sunshine.

“I definitely didn’t think tonight would end up this way.” He pulls Louis closer by his hips, searching his eyes asking for permission to kiss him, even though that’s all they’ve been doing off and on all night. Louis leans into him and lets Harry create that warm feeling in his chest when their lips touch. He pulls away and even Harry looks dazed.

“I’m glad it did.”

Louis pecks his lips once more just to feel him again.

“I’ll text you tomorrow?” Harry asks already grinning because he knows the answer is yes.

“It’s already tomorrow, genius.” Louis smirks just to be an annoying little shit. “But yes. We’ll see each other.” Louis kisses him on the cheek and Harry’s face breaks out into an even bigger smile, which shouldn’t be possible.

He drives off still beaming from ear to ear and Louis finally takes his first full breath since Harry walked into Zayn’s flat four hours ago. He heads back up the stairs to drag Liam out so they can go home, and just thinking about Harry makes him feel warm.

His mother is going to kill him.

 

He hangs up with his mom and sisters after an hour of getting passed between each of them. He doesn’t tell his mom anything. He just started this- whatever it is- with Harry. He doesn’t need his mother trying to judge him already. He does tell Lottie. She seems just as excited as the boys are. It feels good to have support from someone, even if it is his little sister.

He got his first text from Harry around eight in the morning. He took one look at his phone and threw it across the room. It’s Sunday after all, the day of laziness and sleep. Harry texted him again around eleven-thirty; a much more acceptable time to be awake.  

He gets dressed and slinks out to the living room where he sits alone with the telly playing even though he’s not paying it any attention. Liam left for work an hour ago and won’t be back till dinner time, so the tv helps fill the empty house with sound. He draws an elaborate tree on the back of a takeout receipt, waiting in his jeans and converse for Harry to arrive, as per instruction. He was told not to eat so he’s beyond ready for wherever Harry is planning on taking him.

Three knocks drown out the sound of Louis’ stomach growling and make him jump. He sets his drawing (now with a big dark line drawn through it) to the side while he messes with his hair, hoping it looks alright because he didn’t spend much time on it. He opens the door to Harry’s wide smile and bags of what appear to be food. Perfect.

“You brought me food?” Louis asks in awe smoothing a hand across his own growling stomach.

Harry kisses him on the cheek. “No, I’m cooking you food. Liam claims you don’t know how to grocery shop, so I brought over supplies. Have a seat, get comfy!” he barrels his way to kitchen, dragging Louis along with him.

Louis could get used to this.

 

Chapter 8 Harry

Over the weekend Harry learns a few very important things about Louis.

He learns that Liam was absolutely right and Louis couldn’t shop for  food if his life depended on it. He questions how the hell the boy has lived this long on a continuous buffet of unnaturally multicolored dry cereals. The morning Harry cooked for him he complained the whole time that he was starving so Harry handed him some broccoli and some dressing from the fridge to snack on. Louis made a face like he’d been slapped.  
“It’s for dipping, you nut.” Harry told him, fondly rolling his eyes.

Louis responded with “It’s disgusting, you arse.” and dug his hand into the nearest cereal box to eat a handful.

Even though Louis was doodling the first time they met, Harry was still shocked when he found out just how talented he is. The more time he spends in the house the more random drawings and sketches he comes across. He finds them balled and up in the couch cushions, on the backs of Liam’s bill envelops, or crinkled up in a drawer on a ripped up sheet of paper. He saves them all.

It’s Sunday evening when Louis busts out his favorite show and forces Harry to watch. Liam catches the theme music playing from his room and barges into the living room with wide eyes. He sits down uninvited; well it’s his house so he probably doesn’t need an invite, but be looks blankly at the screen almost like he’s loathing himself for watching it, unlike Louis who looks genuinely interested and entertained. “Li, do you actually like this show?” Harry asks doubtfully. Liam rolls his eyes sighing hard.

“Yes. No. I can’t decide!”

“He’s being dramatic,” Louis scoffs, “Like I said before if we’re going to live together you _have_ to watch Game of Thrones. End of conversation.”

Liam whines a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. “See! He got me all addicted to it and now I can’t stop watching! I mean, Harry, _main characters_ get killed off! What is the point?!” Louis laughs and pokes Liam in the nose.

Harry’s surprised that Louis let him practically take over his entire weekend. Harry even invites him to Sunday dinner with his family, even though Louis politely declines. Maybe another time.

His whole family stares at him like he’s grown an extra arm when he gets home around six, sporting this gleeful expression that makes him look like he’s ten years old instead of the adult that he is. They all know it’s due to Louis without Harry having to say a word. He’s moped around enough about the boy that they all know the result of his happy mood could only come from him. He doesn’t know what the two of them are or even what they’re currently doing, but he does know that Louis let him shove him down into the couch cushions and lick into his mouth for the better part of a half hour, so that’s good enough for him.

“We should have him over one day. We’d love to meet your boyfr- I mean… _coworker_.” Harry pokes his sister in the ribs before she even gets the word out. He doesn’t need his mother getting all excited about something that’s not even happening.

The last time he had any sort of boyfriend was over two years ago, back he was a lot more unpredictable and careless. Needless to say, it did not end very well. He ended up breaking up with the guy before he cheated on him or worse, and when his mom’s questions changed from _why doesn’t Ian stop by as much anymore_ to _I thought you two were happy together_ he realized that she liked Ian just as much as Harry was supposed to. It started off fine, but after a few months of him Harry’s attention started to wander and arguments over who Harry was talking to or which boy Harry was looking at too intensely got to be too much. He wasn’t great at his relationship back then, but he wants to be better in his next one, whenever and whoever it might be.

Each time he thinks about Louis he feels this flicker of excitement start up in his chest, and it’s new and it’s exciting and he just hopes he’s not getting too far ahead of himself. He doesn’t know exactly how Louis feels about him. Three days ago Louis wouldn’t even look at him, now three hours ago he was kissing him in the middle of his driveway through the window of Harry’s car. This could either be a short lived mistake or the best thing that to happen to him, but he’s not stupid. He knows Louis is good at playing games, so is Harry for that matter. He could see mischief in Louis’ smile the first time they met. It was what drew Harry to him, well that and how fucking gorgeous he is, but he doesn’t want to just sleep with him anymore. He wants more and Louis might not be willing to give it to him.

He gets to work a few minutes early just to have more time to kill with Louis before the bell rings. Nick  whines the whole time getting into his car about how early Harry arrived when he was really just ten minutes ahead of their normal routine.

He sees Mrs. Henson on his way past the front office, giving her his most charming smile. He learned early on that if want anything for your classroom you had to win her over, otherwise you got nothing. She waves at him cheerily. He drops his things off in his room, then skips across the hall to find Louis turned away from him, hooking up a new cord to his telephone. He doesn’t see Harry walk in. Harry lifts the earpiece to hear the clear dial tone ringing back at him. “Sounds good!” he says right near Louis head and the sound makes him half jump out of his skin.

“Shit, Harry you could’ve knocked or cleared your fucking throat or something! You scared me!”

“That was sort of the point.” Harry grins tickling Louis’ side to make him laugh. The innocent tickling quickly leads to them wrestling, and then Harry is pinning him against the white board, his mouth hot and open against Louis’ neck.

Louis rests his head against the board with his eyes squeezed shut, it looks like it physically hurts him to lightly shove Harry away, but somehow he does it. “We’re at work, Harry. Not here. Someone might see.” He straightens out his collar, frowning at the look Harry is giving him. Louis kisses him sweetly on the lips, lingering for just a few seconds, but warming Harry’s chest regardless. “I’m not having a freak out,” Louis tells him reassuringly and pecks him again. “But this is work so…”

Harry nods with a sigh. “No I get it Lou…I took it too far. I’m glad you said something.” Harry kisses him on the cheek, “I’ll just have to wait and pin you up against a wall some other time.” He smirks and leaves Louis there staring after him as he walks.

His week is relatively uneventful. He made up a song on guitar about the water cycle so his students could learn it. He’s had a few kids get sick from the bug that’s been going around but they’ve all made it safely to the bathroom or a bin. The most interesting thing that happens is Thursday when he sees Louis across the hall, talking very quickly into the phone receiver with a child beside him who looks to be drowning in her own misery and tears. He has a class full of students to look after but his curiosity is peaked and he wants to know what’s going on. He props his door open hoping to catch some clues but Louis isn’t talking loud enough and his door is shut.

The class and Harry are in the middle of singing their water cycle song when a loud booming voice cuts through the building making his fingers jolt the strings, creating a horrible sound in the room. He gets up to see what the commotion is and he hears her before he sees the same little girl sobbing against the wall and two people who appear to be her parents looking like they could die of embarrassment.

“You did _WHAT_?!” he hears the dad ask incredulously then turn to shake Louis’ hand, apologizing profusely for his daughter. “You are not to leave your room for as long as we say! There will be _no_ telly, _no_ laptop, _no_ friends over, _no anything,_ and you will apologize to Mr. Tomlinson for how you’ve acted!” The mom points a menacing finger at her daughter waiting for her to stop crying before she continues. “I can’t believe you vandalized school property and ruined a telephone! Aimee, what were you thinking?!”

The dad shakes his head and apologizes to Louis for what has to be the thirtieth time in the last five minutes. Louis looks shocked. The girl, Aimee Harry guesses, finally mumbles out some sort of jumble of words that must count as an apology because as soon as she’s done the parents shake Louis’ hand with more apologies, and then march down the corridor to the staircase.

Louis is still standing in the middle of the hall like he can’t believe that actually happened. He meets Harry’s eyes and breaks out in a wide smile that’s almost blinding. He motions for Harry to come closer with excited movements.

“Did you see that?! Holy shit! They’re so mad at her. It’s amazing!” he whisper screams as Harry nears. “Oh my god. I have to buy Niall like one hundred pints! I have to go text him!” Harry’s grinning from ear to ear watching him look so happy about something work related. He almost forgets he has a huge guitar in his hand until Louis mentions it. “Forget the rain cycle or whatever it was you were doing and play me a celebration song! I deserve it.” He jokes pushing the guitar into Harry’s chest.

“You mean the water cycle?”

Louis glares at him. “Or whatever!” He smiles and turns to walk back into his room and the sound of chords being played makes him stop. Louis raises an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed. “You’re playing me The Birthday Song…”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs easily, “But I’m remixing it, see.”

_“Aimee is in trou-ble,_

_Aimee is in trou-ble,_

_She’s a vandal and she’s eviiiiiiiiil…_

_Andherparentsaremad!”_

He finishes the song with a flourish and a bow, trying not to laugh at Louis’ bewildered expression.

“I’m now convinced all the songs you teach with are different versions of The Birthday Song with other lyrics” he says with a smirk, “But you get points for effort, I guess. So, thanks?”

Harry laughs at him. “You don’t have to sound so appreciative. That was only an original song written off the top of my head in ten seconds, just for you. But I’m not bragging or anything.”

“Don’t you have water cycles to go sing about?”

“Don’t you have children’s lives to ruin by calling their mums and dads?”

Louis fails at hiding his grin and heads back into his classroom with his head sticking out the door. “I would punch you but we’re at work so it’s harassment .”

Harry smiles and heads back to his own classroom. “You can get me later.”

Chapter 9 Louis

This Friday is the first time Louis has arrived home feeling happy and excited for the weekend. Calling parents on their bratty children has to be the best thing he’s ever done. It’s even better when he’s calls them and they are at work. They all practically grovel at his feet with apologies for their child’s behavior and it feels glorious.

He busts through the door humming and sets his things down at the door, kicking off his shoes. He finds Liam on his bed typing away on his laptop. He runs and dives on his stomach, landing beside him.

“What’re you up to?”

“Emailing my dad…you-” he does a double take at Louis. “You seem oddly cheerful today.”

Louis rolls onto his back, “I am. Let’s go do something. Let’s go running!”

Liam snaps his laptop shut. “ _You_ want to _run?_ Like, _outside_ …?”

Louis nods. “Sure.” Liam is smiling, but looks wary like this is a trap. “We don’t have to invite Harry or anything. It could be just us. Two roommates having a run. Being fit.”

“No, no.” Liam protests, “We’ll invite him. I’d hate to break up tradition of us actually running and you well…panting while complaining.”

Louis isn’t even upset at that blatant dig at his fitness.

 

Evenings during the week and weekends easily come to be his favorite part of living in Cheshire, and it’s all due to Harry Styles. Former careless uni student Louis would be embarrassed for this new responsible career path version of himself; Impatiently counting down work days (which he doesn’t hate so much anymore) till he gets to hang out with his friends without any time restraints, but mostly till he gets to see him.

Every touch from the boy sets his skin on fire. He’s not sure what he’ll do when they actually have sex, he might not be able to handle it. He doesn’t know how they’ve held on this long if he’s honest, because he’s wanted to lay Harry out beneath him since the night they met. It’s like some unspoken thing between them. They don’t bring it up because they don’t want to jinx it, but they have to do something about it at some point because Harry is almost as frustrated as him lately.

He feels bad because Harry is waiting for him. Making it all about Louis’ boundaries and Louis’ rules, because it’s one thing to flirt shamelessly with the teacher across form your classroom door but it’s another matter entirely to be fucking him. Then the whispers aren’t just rumors, they’re true. It’s weird enough having Nick, who is technically his pseudo-boss in a weird way, know everything about him through Harry. He doesn’t need him knowing random details about his sex life too, but it’s inevitable. Like it or not he’s Harry’s best friend, and like he’s mentioned so many times before, Harry tells him everything.

Several weeks pass in a predictable routine, but he doesn’t feel annoyed by it, no, he likes knowing that when he gets off work Harry goes home to see his family and change clothes. He likes that Harry is walking through his door not even twenty minutes after he’s been home and chatting to Liam about his day at work. He loves watching Liam and Harry team cook while Louis sits, doing absolutely nothing until they place delicious home cooked food in front of him. Harry goes home after dinner or accompanies them to Niall’s or Zayn’s, and even to Nick’s house on one very fucking odd occasion that Louis never wishes to relive. Sundays are his favorite because he gets Harry all to himself, free do to whatever he wants with him, until dinner time that is. As evening approaches Harry always invites him over to his house for dinner with his family, and he always politely declines in his sweetest voice. He even shoves his tongue down Harry’s throat sometimes to distract him from the fact that he never says yes.

“I’m gonna drag you to dinner with my family one of these days.” Harry threatens him when Louis finally lets him up for air. “Then you’ll have to eat with us.”

“I’ll try to come next week.” He lies. He’s been telling that same lie for nearly a month now, but it rolls easily off his tongue.

Harry looks like he wants to point that out, but he playfully pinches Louis’ side instead, probably to avoid an argument over something this dumb.

Louis calls home when Nick comes to pick Harry up. Yes, he’s letting Nick take his place at the Styles’ dinner table because he’s a coward and he’s not afraid to admit it. It rings for so long that Louis is just about to hang up when suddenly his mom answers sounding irritated that she had to run for the phone.

“Mum? Why do you sound like you’re two seconds away from punching a wall?”

She sighs into the receiver. “It’s your sister, she’s upset because I won’t allow her to go out with her friends, but she has school tomorrow and she’s been out the last three nights with them. She’s not going.”

This is clearly Lottie they’re talking about because his other sisters wouldn’t dare challenge their mother over going to see their friends. But she’s older than them and she probably feels like she’s old enough that she shouldn’t have to ask to leave the house. Louis remembers the struggle when he was her age.

“She’s just trying to be mature is all. I’m sure she doesn’t mean to upset you.” Louis suggests in a nonjudgmental voice so his mom doesn’t think he’s taking Lottie’s side.

“She’s tough, but I’ve got it easy with her. You were way worse and your attitude was awful.  I never want to wring her ‘round the neck.” She breaths out a little laugh, her stress lessening by the minute.

“Well, maybe you both need a break…she could come visit for a weekend. I miss her and she probably needs a mini holiday from school stuff anyway.”

“You’re volunteering to hang out with your sister. In Cheshire. For an entire weekend.”

“…Yes?”

“That would be lovely for the both of you. I’ll ask if she’s interested.”

Turns out that Lottie was very much interested in ditching her sisters and their overbearing mother for a whole weekend. His mom dropped her off as soon as he got off work so he had little time to get his house looking organized. Luckily he’s roommates with Liam and the house is always spotless.

His mom doesn’t stay long. She takes a tour of the house, talking Liam and Louis’ ears off, then fusses over Lottie for a whole fifteen minutes before she’s out the door. The tension visibly melts out of Lottie’s muscles.

His whole routine is thrown off having his sister there, so Liam cooks dinner by himself tonight without his usual helper. Louis hasn’t thought much about Harry since his mom and sister arrived but when he does he misses him, which is pathetic considering he just saw him under an hour ago at school.

Lottie claims his bedroom, lightly setting her things beside the door. She appraises the room, turning her nose up at Harry’s guitar leaning beside the bed side table.

“Has the bed been changed? She turns to him, scrutinizing.

“Yes. What? You can’t sleep in sheets that I’ve slept in or something??”

“No. I can’t sleep in sheets that you and Harry have had sex in.” She deadpans, flopping down onto the bed. “Where is lover boy anyway? I thought for sure he’d be around.”

Louis resists the urge to hit her in the arm. “Well he’s not here, he’s not going to be, and yes, the sheets are clean. I even _made_ the bed for you so please, continue being rude.”

She laughs under her breath. “I see you’re defensive. Why is that, Lou?” He pinches her arm making her jerk back with a squeak.

“I’m going to check on Liam.”

As far as hanging out with your sister for a whole weekend goes, it’s been pretty laid back. They talk a lot, just being a good listener for the other. Louis misses knowing what’s going on with the family so she fills him in. Niall comes over to hang out with Liam on Saturday, and Louis can’t tell if he’s high or not due to the fact that he keeps pointing out how Lottie and Louis have the same face and it creeps him out. Niall orders food for everyone, so they all just ignore his claiming that Lottie and Louis look like twins.

That night Lottie makes Louis drive her out to get ice cream and sweets for their movie night. She sprints down the freezer aisle to find her favorite, making Louis speed walk to catch up. He turns the corner a bit too quickly not watching where he was going and ends up smashing into a woman and her cart.

Lottie shoots him an incredulous look from down the aisle. He starts apologizing immediately. Taking the egg carton of the woman’s basket and replacing it with a new one so her eggs aren’t broken.

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t even looking and I should have been. Really, I apologize.”

“It’s alright, love, there’s no harm done. Really it’s f-” She stops mid-sentence because Louis’ face is frozen looking at something to the right of her.  She follows his gaze then smiles when she sees Harry. “Oh this is my son, Harry,” she introduces him, “He’s just helping me out with the shopping.”

Well fuck. “Oh.” He says like he just found lots of money in a couch cushion. “Yes…I know Harry…are you his mother then? It’s really nice to meet you ma’am .” She looks charmed and confused all at once because the way the two boys watch one another is nothing like that of acquaintances.

“Mom, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mom.” He beams.

Lottie walks over now suddenly very interested in the weird exchange going on.

“Louis?” his mom asks, “You mean this is _your_ Louis.” Harry’s face turns as red as Louis’ probably is.

“Yep, I’m that Louis,” he confirms with an unsure smile. He grabs Lottie and pushes her and her ice cream forward to distract everyone from him. “And this is my sister, Lottie. She’s visiting for the weekend. We were just doing a bit of shopping ourselves.”

Understanding lights up her face. “So that’s why my son has been hanging around the house for two days. I knew something was up, he’s usually with you.”

He doesn’t know what to say to that. “Uh, sorry Mrs. Styles?” Lottie shakes her head like she can’t believe her brother is this bad at life.

“Call me Anne darling. No love, it’s quite alright I – I wish we had met under different circumstances,” she elbows Harry in the side glaring at him. “I’ve told him to invite you over for dinner nearly a thousand times!”

Harry whips his gaze back to Louis “I have! I invite him all the time and he never-”

“I’d love to come over Anne, just name the date and I’ll be there. I’ll even bring dessert.” Louis says brightly.

She smiles, bouncing excitedly on her toes. “How about tomorrow? Bring Lottie of course, and we’ll chat and get to know each other…How does that sound?” Like torture.

“Wonderful!”

They leave the situation with Harry fighting to contain a smirk and Lottie just staring at him as they get out of ear shot.

“You’ll bring dessert. Louis, what the fuck? Can you even make desserts?”

He shoves her into the glass of the freezer.

 

“We’re not going. Tell Liam to stop the baking process. I can’t do it.” Lottie flips him over to his back and yanks him until he’s sitting up.

“Will you stop with the dramatics? You’ve done this to yourself. You should’ve gone to dinner ages ago! I can’t believe you two have been together this long and you haven’t even met his family. He lives in the same house as them, Louis!”

He slumps his shoulders. “We’re not even together! That’s the whole point of me NOT meeting them, because if I do then we’re in that weird half relationship thing that people get into. I don’t do those. I don’t know how! Lotts…don’t make me go,” he whines hugging her knees, “Let’s just eat the cookies and watch movies until mum gets here.”

“I don’t know what you think you two are, but from the way you talk about him you’re already in that weird relationship thing that you hate so much. Get over it, get up, and let’s go or I’ll have Liam carry you out that door.” It might be an empty threat, but the thought of being forcefully slung around by Liam is enough to force him up off the floor.

\---

“Lottie or Liam?” Harry asks when he ushers them inside staring at the container in Louis’ hands. Louis is hurt.

“What do you mean Lottie or Liam? How about just me, Louis.”

Lottie pushes past them both to hang her coat on the rack, making her way to the kitchen like she lives there. “Because he’s smart and knows you can’t operate an oven.”

Harry cackles. “She’s right.”

Louis lifts his chin and turns his face away from him, “Whatever. Liam.” Harry grins knowingly.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” he leans down to quickly kiss him and Louis’ entire body freezes up. Harry definitely notices and pulls away smiling. “No one cares. Neither is anyone here.” Louis looks around him and sees that he’s right; they’re alone. He tries to relax when Harry kisses him again.

It’s short lived due to someone clearing their throat at them. He nearly makes himself laugh into Harry’s mouth when he sees a girl standing in the corridor with Harry’s face, with the exception of a few feminine qualities like roundness in her features and a lot more hair. This must be what Niall felt like with him and Lottie.

“I didn’t ask to see my brother snogging his boyfriend in the doorway, you know.” She leans against the wall, focusing in on Louis, gauging his reaction to her words.

“He- He’s not- we’re not…”

She turns to walk into the kitchen smiling, “Mmhmm. Whatever you say.”

He’s glad he was tricked into his first dinner at Harry’s with Lottie. As annoying as she can sometimes be, he absolutely adores her right now for taking most of the attention and pressure off of him. He sits between the two of them so he’s not exactly in the clear, because anytime someone looks at Lottie, their eyes immediately travel to Louis and then to Harry like they’re just waiting for something to happen. No one can see Harry and Louis twisting their fingers together under the table, but he feels like they can.

Harry’s sister Gemma is the scariest one to deal with. She drops little comments here and there to try to get a rise out of Louis. Make him drop the ‘perfect gentleman’ act that everyone uses when meeting people you want to like you. Even Harry’s step dad starts to like him quicker than Gemma. Lottie doesn’t seem to notice because she talks with Gemma like they’re old best friends. She likes Lottie more than him, and oddly, he’s not that bothered.

He thanks the gods that Liam is an exceptional baker when dessert time rolls around. He could already tell that Harry’s mom was fond of him. She leans in to smile at him whenever he talks and squeezes her husband’s hand on top of the table when he says something funny. The fact that he brought over delicious cookies practically makes him her second son.

Lottie and Gemma volunteer to clean up and everyone else heads to the sofa to chat. There’s never a moment lost to silence because Anne asks him a million and one questions about everything from his family to his last week at work. She’s excitable and lovely, and Louis really likes her. He’s kind of sorry he put off meeting her so long. Harry’s step dad doesn’t say much, he grins kindly and watches Louis and Harry like he sees something everyone else doesn’t.

Harry gives him a tour of his family’s large house. It’s a lot nicer than the home Louis grew up in that’s sure. He shows him different rooms, opening and closing the doors rather quickly as they make their way through the top floor. They make it to Harry’s room and Louis takes it upon himself to be nosy and walks right in. He looks in a few drawers and under the bed just because he can. When he finishes snooping through his closet he shuts the door back, and suddenly Harry has him pushed up against it with his body holding him in place.

He bites into Louis’ lower lip and Louis feels warmth spread all through his chest. He runs his hands down Harry’s sides and back feeling the muscles move beneath his skin. It only makes him grip onto him harder. He feels warm all over, and he was handling holding himself together pretty well until Harry shoves a thigh between Louis’ legs and slips a couple of fingers into his waistband.

“I’ve pictured you in here like this for weeks,” Harry breathes into his ear, trailing his fingers down into Louis pants. “I want you spread out over my bed and-” they both gasp when Harry finally wraps his hand around Louis’ dick. “I want you against this door.” He slides his hand loosely around him, “I want you to feel me inside of you.” Louis moans and the sound is muffled by Harry’s mouth.

This is both a terrible and terrific idea, Louis thinks as Harry uses his free hand to remove everything from the lower half of his body. He still thinks so when Harry grips him more firmly, making his muscles tense and his hips thrust up. Harry is sucking a bruise onto his hipbone and licking a trail down his stomach when Louis decides that no, this is definitely an _excellent_ idea. He’s glad Harry thought of it. He’s so fucking hot all over and Harry’s breaths ghosting over his skin aren’t helping things at all.

Harry kneels down further, and Louis can’t look, can’t even picture him on his knees because he’ll lose it right here. Harry takes a long lick across the tip, lightly wrapping his lips around the head, moaning quiet relief when he finally tastes Louis. Then there’s an impatient knock at the door, and time freezes.

Louis looks down at him with wide eyes, panicking because what do they do? They’ve gotten this far already, it would be insanity to stop now, but then the knocking starts again and Harry looks so fucking torn. He’s still got a hand wrapped around a dick, and his mouth lingers close enough that Louis whines in the back of his throat at the loss of the sensation, and now his sister’s voice is bleeding through the crack under the door.

They can’t finish this here. They should never have even tried to. As painful as it is, Louis makes the decision for them and unwraps Harry’s hand from him. He winces trying to get his dick to look even remotely soft as he tucks it back into his pants. 

“I fucking hate my family right now.” Harry snarls through his teeth as another loud call of his name gets shouted, coupled with more loud banging on the door. Harry takes a look at himself and at Louis, double checking that they look decent enough for other people, but his eyes linger on the hard shape between Louis’ legs. He swings the door open and Gemma steps right in, arms crossed, a wicked smirk on her lips.

“Sorry for interrupting, but your sister is downstairs waiting with my parents. She says your mom will be here in a half hour.” Everyone is silent. Louis wants to jerk off. He hates everything.  “You should probably take her home now…either that or have my parents drive her home so you and Harry can continue whatever it was you two thought you were getting away with in a house full of people.”

Louis straightens himself up and walks out with a painfully hard erection barely hidden in his tight jeans. He glances back to see Harry slump into the wall with his head making a loud thump. “Gemma,” He asks, sounding near tears. “WHYYYYYY?” he whines shaking his head back and forth like he just can’t fathom his life.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Fix your hair. Mum will be able to tell. It looks like someone’s been yanking you up off the floor from your knees or something.” She leaves the room laughing and walks right past Louis and down the stairs.

Louis can’t walk down there like this. His erection can be seen from space, so he stops by the bathroom to take care of it, wishing the whole time that it was someone else’s hand on him.

Thankfully no one mentions the very long tour Harry gave him of the house. Anne walks them out with Harry a safe distance behind them, still seething that he couldn’t finish what he started. Louis hugs him goodbye, careful not to connect their bodies in any unnecessary places. The devastation is clear in Harry’s eyes when the door finally shuts, separating them for the night.

“So did you two get lost or what?” Lottie turns on him as soon as they’re in the car. “You left me with his parents for so long I was running out of things to talk about!”

Louis drops his head to the steering wheel at a red traffic light. “Somehow I seriously doubt that.” He mumbles and earns a hit to his shoulder.

“So what’d you think? Success or failure?” she asks making her voice and eyes softer.

Louis isn’t really sure, his thoughts are a bit cloudy from all the non-sex he just had. “I think his parents like me. His sister though…”

“Nah she’s just testing you, giving you a hard time. She’s really sweet.”

He scoffs. “Yeah, like a cavity.”

___

They can’t make it till Friday. They barely made it through Monday and Tuesday without Louis jumping on him when they arrive at work or leave for the day. His eyes linger on him from across the hallway, so much so that he has to keep his door shut so they both don’t end up in jail. Harry texts him at night and everything he says makes Louis want to bury himself inside of him.

It’s Wednesday night and Liam is forcing them to watch a few episodes of his new favorite show that he has been conned into loving. He feels dirty on the same couch as Liam while Harry sends him texts that make his lips turn up into a smirk and his joggers a bit tighter than they should be. Liam is so engrossed in the show that he doesn’t notice when Louis has to squeeze himself for several seconds to gain some kind of control over his body.

_I can’t even touch myself without tasting you in my mouth. Let me come over Lou pleeeeasse?_

He shifts a bit on the cushion instead of reaching under his waistband like he wants to. He quickly types out that he’s going to have to put his phone away if Harry keeps talking like that because it’s getting awkward with Liam right here next to him.

_Then let me come take care of you. We’ll be so quiet he’ll forget we’re even there._

Louis almost scoffs out loud when he texts back. ‘ _I doubt it. You moaned as soon you had me in your mouth. You’re why we got caught!’_

Harry sends back several sad faces, _Louuuuu you’re killing me! You come here then. My family is all downstairs! You can come in through the back and they won’t even know you’re here._

Louis readjusts himself at the mention of coming through the back of anything, even if Harry didn’t intend for it to come out that way. He tells him no regardless. He’s not fucking him while his lovely family are all sat ‘round watching XFactor. He’s classier than that.

He gets nothing from Harry for a long while, so he guesses he gave up. Liam is still glued to the screen, unknowingly watching his favorite character ride to his death. He’s still kind of hard and it’s not going anywhere anytime soon, so he gets up, titling his body away from Liam to hide the situation. He’s two steps away from the couch when pounding sounds throughout the house from the front door. Liam turns to him with puppy eyes, not wanting to move and miss something on the screen.

When the door opens he’s suddenly wrapped in Harry’s body heat, feeling his tongue twist into his mouth as he’d pushed into the frame of the door.

He forgets himself for a few seconds and yanks Harry closer to him by his belt, making their hips collide and Louis’ dick tingle from the bit of contact.  

They break away and that’s when Louis notices Liam’s eyes cut toward them. He gets out of Harry’s hold ready to make up some kind of bullshit to appease him.

“I knew something was weird. I knew you were texting him. That’s why you kept sneakily grabbing yourself all this time,” Louis freezes with his mouth wide open, but with nothing to say. “I didn’t want to be rude so I didn’t say anything but…” Harry is biting his lip trying not to laugh. The only sound for a long time is sword fighting and manly grunts from the telly. “Well go on then, don’t let me stop you.” Liam quips hiding his smile and turns his attention back to the screen.

Harry wastes no time dragging Louis through the house by the arm. He doesn’t even shut the door all the way before he’s straddling Louis on the bed, pushing all of his weight into him, with hot breaths all over his skin. He unbuttons Harry’s plaid shirt, watching his tattoos spring into the open and sinks his teeth into his skin. He hangs his head as Louis sucks a bruise much larger than his mouth into the paleness.

Harry slips his arms out of his shirt, working to get Louis’ off as well and then untie his drawstring. He’s got Louis’ pants pushed past his thighs. The sound Louis makes when he grinds down onto him makes Louis slap a hand over his own mouth.

“I can hear you!!” Liam shouts from the living room as the sound of sword fighting continues on, “Close the door!” Louis sighs letting his head roll to side. He doesn’t want to get up, but he pushes Harry down beside him and penguin walks to shut the door. He steps out of his bottoms completely, watching Harry watch him as he climbs back onto the bed, then onto Harry’s lap.

He removes all of Harry’s clothes between bites up and down Harry’s torso. He’s making these little choked off sounds at the back of his throat and it makes Louis want to shove himself into his mouth. They’re both naked now and straining against each other. He can feel the muscles around Harry’s hips fighting to keep him still. He could easily grind down to release the tension building, but Louis doesn’t move. He doesn’t touch him.

“Now you begged me to let you come over, you harassed me during my favorite show, and then you just show up with a hard on at my door and drag me to my own room.” He leans down and kisses him roughly, digging his fist into Harry’s chest. “So how do you want me to fuck you?” He smirks watching Harry’s jaw drop open and take in a stuttering breath. He’s not sure what Harry is going to do to him, but he’s on pins and needles as Harry sits up on one elbow, his eyes trailing over him. His fingers trace down the side of Louis’ face, then he’s threading them into Louis’ hair. He gasps when Harry brings their lips together, and instead of roughness and harsh moans Louis was expecting, he gets Harry’s soft and lingering touches. His breath feels trapped in his chest, but it a good feeling and he doesn’t want Harry to stop kissing him like this. He keeps massaging Louis’ tongue, teeth gently teasing his bottom lip, then he changes his angle to bring Louis in even closer, breathing him in with a sigh.

They separate, Harry holding their gaze a few seconds before lying back down, running his hands over Louis’ bare thighs. “You can have me however you want, Lou.”

He’s short of breath at the moment and Louis can’t even remember what the hell he had asked him to begin with. It took less than three minutes for Harry to squash the fiery feeling burning its way through his stomach into a soft warmth, slowly spreading all over his skin and seeping into his chest; It’s a new feeling.

He’s lost now. He doesn’t know how to do… _this_. He’s never been seconds away from sex and not had that deep urge to destroy someone and pound into them until he can’t see.  All the people he’s ever been with wanted it that way. They liked sex that way and he was fine with it too, but now looking at Harry… it doesn’t feel right to do those things. Louis wants… he’s not sure what he wants.

The mood is different now; quieter. Calmer. Harry looks up at him with this small smile and he’s not sure where to begin. It must be written all over his face, because Harry leans up to kiss him again and crawls from beneath him, laying Louis down on the mattress instead. Louis feels better knowing he doesn’t have to be in control of this anymore, because he has no clue what Harry wants from him with the way his eyes are following his own.

Vaguely Louis is aware of the sound of the front door of the house opening and closing, but he’s fixated on Harry wrapping a hand around and beneath him to open himself up. He balances himself on Louis’ chest with his other hand, letting his eyes close as he concentrates on his fingers.

Louis was hard as soon as Harry walked into the house. He can’t stand not touching himself, or even not touching Harry for that matter. He leans up, reaching around to help him, and the added width of both of their fingers makes a delicious sound escape from Harry’s mouth. Louis searches for that spot that he knows will recreate it, but he can’t find it from this angle with both of their fingers fumbling inside.

They stretch him until Harry’s hips start to jerk in tiny movements. Harry removes his fingers first with Louis following, and he moves to dig a condom out of his jean's pocket. Louis hands him a bottle from the bedside table. He jumps when Harry’s hands finally touch him, stroking him a few times and rolling on the condom. He rubs him up until he’s slick and warm.

A light kiss and a few good strokes get Louis’ heart fluttering unevenly in his chest. Harry grips onto one of Louis’ hands and uses his free one to help guide himself down. The sudden warmth that envelops Louis pulls a sharp breath from him. Harry is in control, and waits about a full minute before he moves, hanging his head down while Louis combs through his hair. He starts to move, raising and lowering himself, and Louis is already fighting to hold himself together.

His rhythm is slow and steady while Louis thrusts up to meet him. He’s glad Harry decided to ride him because he would’ve had no idea how to take care of him this way if he had been the one making decisions. Harry leans himself down close to Louis’ chest as he picks up his speed, hot breaths against his neck, and his cock caught between their bodies. He’s kissing the skin at Louis’ shoulder and his hand is still clenched in Louis’ fist while Louis pushes up into him, and it’s too much for him. Having Harry all around him is more intimate than he’s ever been with anybody. It’s almost sensory overload when Harry whispers into his ear that he’s close, making his skin tingle and flush all over. Louis’ close too but he can’t come like this, he needs a little more than he’s getting from this angle so he sits up, leaning against the head board. He readjusts them so he can grip Harry’s hips and guide him up and down as fast as he needs.

This is more of what Louis is used to, and they don’t have to touch so much for him to come this way. He revels in how amazing Harry feels clenching around him, and he even finds the spot, making Harry moan out loud in the open air.

The sound pierces the room so much that Harry leans forward into Louis’ chest burying his face in Louis’ shoulder. He’s made it intimate again by bringing their bodies as close as they can physically be, sliding against each other. He comes with a low moan into Louis’ skin, pulsating all around him.

He must be tired from riding all this time and it must hurt by now, but that doesn’t stop Harry from combing through Louis’ hair while sucking a mark into the side of his neck, still grinding himself downward. He mouths at Louis’ ear, telling him come, and that’s when he finally lets go, coming hard while Harry brings their lips together again, fingers lightly running down Louis’ chest.

By this point he would already be headed to the shower. He’d be dropping subtle hints for the other person to get dressed and leave and hopefully call them up again in a few days’ time for another round, but right now he’s still sitting under Harry, still warm inside him, stomach still covered in Harry’s come, lightly kissing him and running his hands over his bare back. It’s different, but it also feels right so he allows it.

Harry makes the move to get up and clean himself off first while Louis stays in his bed, cold and lost. How do you treat the person who was supposed to be a random hook up one night at a bar who you ended up working with, actually liking, and kind of dating? He doesn’t know. He can’t ask him to leave because that would be wrong, and plus he doesn’t even want him to. He doesn’t know if he should let him spend the night or not either. Harry looks at him fondly and seems to just know that Louis is having an internal conversation about him.

“You can kick me out if you want. I won’t be offended, I swear.” He smiles at Louis and throws him the cloth he was just using to clean up with.

“I don’t want to kick you out.” Louis says petulantly rolling his eyes, but finally moving to clean himself up. “You can do whatever you like.”

Louis sees Harry consider him for a few seconds before Louis starts looking around for his clothing, fixing his sheets, and absolutely not looking at Harry. He finally sits back on his bed, seeming to find his fingernails very interesting. Harry sighs from the middle of the room.

“Is everything alright?”

Louis turns to him pretending to be annoyed, “Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?” Suddenly Harry is back beside him on the bed.

“Because you’re acting weird, you refuse to look at me, and you say you don’t want to kick me out, but you kind of look like you do.” He’s not smiling anymore, he looks almost sad.

Louis doesn’t know how to say what he wants, mostly due to the fact that he doesn’t know what the hell he wants.

“Harry,” he sighs finally looking at him. “I do not want to make you leave, okay?” he pauses until Harry nods at him. “But, I don’t really know if I want you to stay tonight either.”

Harry nods again after a while. “Is there a reason why? You don’t have to tell me if you do want to…I’m just curious.”

“Because if you stay, then…then what does that mean?”

His smile is back. “It means whatever you want it to mean, Lou. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” He links their hands between them, thumbing over the back of his hand. Louis hates that goose bumps rise up on his arm. “I just don’t want you to freak out and stop talking to me again. We can make this mean whatever for now, ok? Don’t think too much about it.” Harry kisses him lightly and walks to get his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Louis asks from the bed, worried he’s upset him.

“I’m gonna head home…I’ll see tomorrow, yeah? You know tomorrow, when you won’t act weird and you’ll just carry on like everything is normal and perfect because it is?” He laughs a bit, stumbling trying to put his shoes back on. “I’ll see you then.”

“You’re not mad at me?” he asks softly. “You can be.”

“Nope. Couldn’t be better.” He kisses the top of Louis head and walks out, turning one last time to look at him with a soft smile. “Goodnight.”

Louis doesn’t get up to walk him to the door. He doesn’t even get up to go lock the door when he’s sure Harry has left. Instead, he sits in his sex sheets, trying to figure out what the hell he’s doing by letting that boy leave after a night like that. He slumps down into his pillow to wait for Liam to come back.

Chapter 10 Harry

He drums a pattern against the screen of his phone. He has been for over twenty minutes. He finally decides, and goes to type it. He gets the letter ‘I’ and the ‘Lo’ out before he shakes his head and deletes it. Three whole letters and it’s still further than he had gotten earlier when he just had the ‘I’.

He’s never been in love before, but he’s heard it described a million times, and he can’t imagine that what he feels for Louis could be anything else. He loves the different parts of him, the good and the bad, and he wants to be around him even when he’s freaked out and wants to kick him out of his house. He likes that this is new territory for Louis as much as it is for himself. He just wishes they were moving at the same pace and at the same time.

Harry knew he liked Louis the moment he met him. He knew he wanted to kiss him the first time they spoke, and it took Louis months to come to that same conclusion. Now here they are at another turning point. Harry knows he’s in love with Louis. He’s known it for weeks, and tonight he tried to show him that. He wanted Louis to feel it too, but he doesn’t know what Louis feels because Louis probably doesn’t even know himself.

He told Harry that he wanted him to stay, he just wasn’t sure. It wasn’t an outright ‘Harry I love you, stay with me always’, but it definitely wasn’t ‘get the fuck out, you’re a friend with benefits’ either. He holds on to that small comfort.

Regardless of his age, Harry is usually ten steps ahead of Louis when it comes to the two of them. He’s figured that out now. As much as he wants to say it, he can’t. He’s going to have to be patient for a while, but he doesn’t mind the wait if Louis will be there with him in the end.

‘ _Goodnight’,_ he texts not expecting a reply. He’s sure Louis is either sleeping by now or somewhere in his house going through internal turmoil because he likes Harry more than he wants to. He turns over into his pillow.

He’s half asleep when his phone dings, alerting him to a new text. ‘ _Goodnight, see you tomorrow’_

He falls asleep wearing a huge smile.

\---

It’s unusually nice out on Saturday so they all decide to put food out on Niall’s grill. He never lets anyone else touch the damn thing, however somehow Louis has weaseled his way into learning how to grill corn on the cobb and chicken.

“Awww. Hazza’s afraid Louis might get burned, Liam. Isn’t that cute?” Zayn ruffles his hair as he walks by, sitting down beside Liam. Harry blushes because he _is_ staring rather intensely.

“Fuck off.”

He watches Louis and Niall walk back over, Louis beaming from ear to ear from apparently creating the best grill lines on corn than anyone has ever seen.

Louis sits across from him when they eat. Harry tries to see if there’s any change in him from the last time they saw each other, but there’s not. He’s not ignoring him or anything, he actually includes him in conversations and laughs at the things he says. They touch every now and then and generally Louis acts fine, normal even. That’s what has Harry worried.

He drives Louis home when he’s ready because Liam ends up staying a while longer at Niall’s. He walks him to the door to kiss him goodnight and he’s honestly shocked when Louis invites him in. They haven’t been alone together since that night and he’s not sure exactly how Louis will be. He follows him in, taking a seat on the couch and starts looking for the remote control while Louis takes off his shoes. He finds the control and starts flipping through channels when Louis comes over to straddle his waist.

He takes it from Harry’s hand and shuts the telly off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Louis kisses him softly at first, then starts scratching his nails into his hair and using his tongue to make Harry pant into his mouth. Louis grinds down into his lap, making Harry hard within a few seconds. He suddenly reaches for Harry’s jeans and that’s when Harry breaks them apart to look into Louis’ eyes.

He’s fucking gorgeous and so turned on that this pupils take up a lot of the blue color that is usually there. The look Louis gives him isn’t that shy lost one that he had gotten when they had sex before. This time he looks sure. He looks determined, like he knows exactly what he wants to do to and how he wants to do it. Harry is more than willing to let him.

Louis must get bored of not touching him, because he smiles and attaches his mouth to Harry’s neck and kisses his way down until he reaches the neckline of his shirt. He pushes the bottom of the shirt up Harry’s chest, feeling over his stomach and down to his belt, his fingers quickly undoing it. He kneels down between Harry’s legs, pulling his bottoms down to his ankles in just a few tugs.

He takes one look at Harry’s dick, firm and pink, lying flat against him, and meets his eyes as he licks around the top of it, digging his nails into the tops of Harry’s thighs. Harry watches him swallow him down in one smooth motion, his lips stretched wide and white.

Louis’ eyebrows crinkle up when he hears Harry catch a moan in his throat. Louis digs his nails into him again, making him hiss out loud. He starts to move his mouth up and down, and Harry tries his best not to move his hips, but he’s struggling to keep still for him. He leans his head back with his hands digging into the cushions below him to help keep him from moving. Louis’ mouth is so warm and tight around him that soft little breaths fall from his parted lips.

The heat in his stomach is curling around trying to find a place to go when the warmth around his dick is suddenly removed and he is yanked further down the cushions. Harry sits up alarmed, but Louis pushes him back against the couch. He sticks two fingers in his mouth and starts swirling them around before he traces Harry’s hole with them, barely dipping them inside. Louis teases for what seems like forever and Harry actually whines at how badly he wants to feel him. Louis shoves a finger in at the sound, making Harry’s chest seize up and his back arch away from the couch. His hands fly to Louis’ hair when he adds another finger and starts stroking inside.

He touches over that spot after a few seconds of searching, and the moan Harry finally lets out makes Louis smirk and swipe across it again. He swallows Harry back into his mouth and finds a rhythm of blowing him and fingering him until Harry is flushed from not breathing properly.

He guesses he has about ten seconds before he’s going to come so he tries to speak and warn him, but as soon as he says Louis’ name he uses his free hand to roll his balls a few times and that’s it. He comes down Louis’ throat so hard that he has to blink away stars in his eyes like a camera flash that’s too bright.

He keeps his mouth on him, lightly licking up and down until Harry is soft again. He removes his fingers and straddles him again, and he doesn’t expect Louis to kiss him. It’s a bit intimate and gross if you’re not into that, but Louis does it and doesn’t seem timid or lost as he kisses his way down the column of Harry’s neck while he comes down.

As soon as he can take full breaths again Harry is on his knees. He’s been fantasizing about blowing Louis ever since that day he came to his house but the night they slept together wasn’t about Harry, that was about making Louis feel. Right now he doesn’t give a damn if Louis is falling in love with him or not, he just wants to taste him on his tongue again.

From the first lick Louis has been making sounds and trying to turn his head into the couch to muffle them. He doesn’t know why they both do that when no one is around to hear them. He takes Louis down till he can feel his pubic hair touch his nose and Louis unexpectedly groans out loud. He doesn’t have time to cover or muffle it because Harry takes him down again, making Louis thrust up into his mouth. He gags a bit and Louis’ eyes fly open, probably scared he’s hurt him. Harry shakes his head letting him know that everything is okay.

Louis thrusts up a few more times, experimentally pulling Harry down by his curls to bury himself. Harry opens his throat as wide as he can to accommodate for Louis’ movements, carefully breathing through his nose. Louis stutters out that he’s close so Harry sucks in, hollowing his cheeks even more. He’s gags when Louis thrusts up into his mouth coming in a long ribbon down his throat. Louis eases himself out looking tired and sated, but with worry in his eyes. “I’m fine.” Harry breathes out, swallowing hard. It hurts, and his lips feel a little raw, but it was worth it to feel Louis in his mouth again. Harry sits on the couch next him and Louis seats himself in his lap.

He wonders if Louis will get weird again. If he’ll start questioning what he’s feeling so much that he needs Harry to leave. Harry kisses him just to see, and all he can taste is sex, come, and Louis. There’s no hesitance or questioning at all.

Even though Louis is acting fine, Harry goes home anyway. They’ve done pretty well with taking things at a slower pace. They don’t have to sleep together at night just because they’re having sex now.

 

He gets woken up by Gemma before noon to help her catch up on her workload at the office. The other secretary was out sick most of the week so she’s going in to get things sorted before Monday. He hates going with her to work but he promised he’d help. Naturally he drags Nick with him.

“Why do I have to come?! Why can’t you drag Zayn or even Niall, he’s never doing anything.”  He turns to cross his arms and stare out the window.

“Because Nick, I love you, and because you’re treating me to lunch after.”

“Pshh,” he lifts his sunglasses up to look at Harry. “Tell your short boyfriend to buy you lunch.”

Harry pinches him in the side.

Nick refuses to remove his sunglasses even inside the building. They follow Gemma through the corridor until they reach her small office. They pass a few other people in the building and that is when Harry is reminded of exactly why he hates coming to work with her. Nick spots him first and says an awkward hello, shuffling behind Gemma as she gives the man a small hug. She’s not as awkward as Nick, she has to work with the guy every day.

“Hello!” She says too brightly for her being at work on a Sunday afternoon. Ian hugs her back.

He walks over to Harry who is looking at his shoes and everywhere in the world except at Ian. “Hello Harry, It’s been a while.” He smiles at him and Harry has no choice but to kindly smile back. “Have you been alright?” Ian asks, genuinely wanting to know.

“I’ve been doing alright…how about you?”

“Just working here,” he points around him, “Having Gemma here put up with me.” He nudges her arm to make her smile. “You’re still teaching, right?”

Harry nods, “Yep. Still teaching.”

Ian nods at him still smiling. It’s weird and Harry wishes this moment could be done. Gemma must hear his prayer because she announces that she has work to do, breaking the awkward spell that had been cast around them.

She closes them inside her cramped room with a hand over her face. “Really Harry, you couldn’t have made that more awkward if you tried!” She shakes her head at him then rounds on Nick. “And you weren’t much better!”

Harry doesn’t even care, so long as he doesn’t have to see him. She sets Nick and Harry to work filing away papers, and putting people’s records where they ought to go. They’re in near silence for thirty minutes, then Gemma asks Harry to find some new folders in the work room. Nick yelps when he gets yanked out the door behind Harry.

The work room is thankfully empty when they enter and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. “See, he’s not even in here. You dragged me along for nothing.” Nicks says.

Harry shrugs, going back to looking for the folders his sister asked for when he hears the door open. He turns to see Ian walk in and Nick claims he has to go get something in the ‘other’ workroom, which doesn’t even exist. Harry hates him.

He hasn’t seen Ian in about six or seven months. He usually can’t go that long without running into him somewhere, but that’s what happens when you live in a place as small as Cheshire. He still looks good, just like he always does.

“God, Harry it’s been so long since I last saw you…what’s it been like forty minutes?” he jokes walking closer to him.

Harry lets out an actual laugh and Ian’s face lights up. Harry used to feel bad seeing Ian around because he would seem so sad. He used to text Harry every other month or so. He said he was just checking on him, but Harry knew he just wanted to squeeze his way back into his life. Ian has long since stopped trying.

“So is there anything new going on? Are you still seeing that guy…? Uh…Brendon, right?”

Harry hates that he even remembers Brendon’s name. He wasn’t even really _seeing_ Brendon, he was just fucking him, but the lie seemed like a good idea at the time. “No…I’m not seeing him. That was over almost as soon as it started.” Harry chuckles just thinking about the epic three week long love story. “How about you?” Harry asks out of politeness.

Ian shakes his head no and starts digging through a cabinet for something. “Nope. Not really.” Ian laughs to himself. “No one else for you then? Really?” he asks half muffled by the cabinet door.

He contemplates whether or not to tell him about Louis. He did the very same thing when he told Ian about Brendon almost a year ago, and now look where they are. Brendon is still fucking around with half of Holmes Chapel while Harry has made attempts to grow up. But that wouldn’t happen to him and Louis. Would it? “I’m really into this guy I work with…” he begins knowing that he probably shouldn’t. “I like him a lot.”

Ian nods, turning towards him. “And he’s into you too, right? I mean, who wouldn’t be?” He smiles giving Harry the compliment as he shrugs. “I’m sure he is.” Harry likes how easy it was to tell Ian that. He’s unsure of how easily Ian compliments him though.

Nick comes back, stomping loudly as he enters the room and Ian decides it’s time to go. “Nice seeing both of you again.” Ian takes the papers he searched for back to the door. “Harry,” he calls, “I wouldn’t worry about it. He’d have to be an idiot.” Ian leaves smiling and it feels like he took some of the air in the room with him.

“You told him about Louis.” It’s more of a statement than a question, so Harry doesn’t answer.  “What’d you tell him? Come on tell me.” Harry still ignores him. “Harry! Come on you’re going to tell me anyway!”

“I just told him I liked a guy and he may or may not like me back. It was nothing.”

There’s a crease between Nick’s eyebrows. “But you already know Louis likes you. You’ve been inseparable since he moved here and now you’ve upgraded to spotty mediocre sex. He’s got a funny way of showing it if he doesn’t like you.”

Harry sighs. He doesn’t want to explain this. “I’m pretty sure he _likes_ me. Obviously.” He looks away from him. “I just know I feel more for him than he does for me, ok? I just do. I know he doesn’t feel that way, so I haven’t brought it up.”

Nick places his hand over his heart. “Harry Styles. Do you…?” he pauses dramatically and pretends to swoon, “ _love_ Louis? Is that what’s happening here? Is that why I hardly see you anymore and you rarely burst into Dutton’s office anymore to annoy me? _Love_?!”

He doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to tell Nick this information It’s probably going to come back to bite him.

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day! Little Harold all grown up! We should call all your pissed off ex’s and tell them! They’re going to puke with happiness!”

He hits Nick in the arm. “I hate you so much.”

“Well you can’t be in love with both me _and_ Louis. That’s just greedy.” Harry pushes him into a cabinet to shut him up.

 

 Chapter 11 Louis

It’s taken him a few weeks to admit it, but that weird thing he hates about couples who deny that they’re a couple, yet completely embody the word, is happening. He’s right in the middle of it, and he can feel the tension between them.

It’s like they’re climbing down from the top of a tree with too many limbs that are hard to navigate and the last branch is too high for them to jump down. If they would just talk about it they could get past it and just take the plunge. They could just say fuck it and jump down, but Harry is too nice to force it, and Louis is too uncomfortable to say anything. He hated watching idiots pretend they’re not in a relationship. He hates himself because he knows that's what he's doing.

His love life is a mess, but his work life isn’t going all that badly anymore. He doesn’t show up regretting his decision to get out of bed, and when he leaves his head isn’t pounding from dealing with demon children who utterly despise him.

Even Mrs. Henson in the front office seems to be more accepting of him now that he doesn’t have to call her every half hour with a new catastrophe. She even looked at him for ten seconds when he waved at her yesterday morning. Progress.

He still has his favorite students, the ones that have been nice to him since the start, and he loves them for being such sweet children. He hopes that if he ever has kids they turn out just like Lilly or Catherine. Of course it’d be his luck he’d get a child just like Callan or Aimee; inherently evil.

As much as he pushed him away, it turns out Harry actually does have good ideas to help him. They were lying in his bed one evening, Harry listening to Louis talk about the way the students have started listening to what he says out of respect, but some of them are still distant and refuse to warm up to him. It shouldn’t bother Louis as much as it does. They’re kids after all, and they do weird stupid shit that they don’t understand, but it still hurts that they don’t like him.

“You should have a do-over day, like start fresh with them,” he suggests into the back of Louis’ neck, playing with a particular piece of his hair. “I mean you kind of just came in and took their teacher’s place and they had no idea who you were…you could have a ‘get to know you’ day. You know like bring in a picture of your family, or show them where you used to live. Relate to them.”

As annoyed as he was about it, Harry was right. They didn’t get to have a normal first day of school. By the time Louis had gotten there they were already in love with their previous teacher, and those were shoes he could never fill. But now, he could try to start over and do everything right.

He began by giving his students homework to bring in at least one item that represents them. He set to work gathering things in and around his house to show his students and prove that he’s not a monster. Harry smiled at him from the couch, watching him flit back and forth between rooms to find pictures, drawings, and other things.

The next morning he got to work earlier than usual to plan out do-over day. The students arrived and Louis explained the point of them all bringing in things that represent them. The class was torn with some excited to learn more about Louis, and some looked bored out of their minds before they even got started. Louis went first, and showed them a picture of himself as a kid which inspired giggles around the room. One boy’s mouth dropped like he couldn’t believe Louis had once been a child. He shows them a picture of his family in a framed that he tore right from the wall of his room. He even tells them about his house back home and how scared he was when he had to move all the way to Cheshire by himself. The kids all share their pictures and items with him, and by the end of the day he can already feel how much more relaxed the classroom seems. Callan even told him goodbye at the end of the day, so Louis counts it as a success.

“So how did it go?” Harry asks him, leaning in his classroom doorway, watching as Louis organizes things around the room.

“Amazing! I think they might trust me a little more now that they know the real me and not just teacher me? It was a great idea, Harry. Really.” He feels like he should give him more than a thank you after all the fuss he made by refusing help from Harry before. Students left the school almost twenty minutes ago and no one is around, so Louis walks over to kiss him sweetly. “Thanks for trying to help.”

He loves the smile on Harry’s face when he pulls away so he kisses him again, just to make it bigger and brighter. It's little things like thank you kisses that have left Harry looking dazed lately, and Louis can’t figure out why, but he likes the way Harry lights up when Louis gives him special attention. He’s trying to do more of that.

\---

It’s a Friday when Liam and Zayn walk into the house to find Louis face down on the couch, groaning like some kind of wounded animal in boxer briefs. Liam approaches him slowly.

“Uh…Lou?” he sits down and scratches his fingers over Louis’ bare back. “You alright?” Louis mumbles something unintelligible into the cushions. “What the hell- Louis, what are doing?”

He finally lifts his head to look at Liam. “I’m having a crisis. Leave me here to rot.” He drops his face back down, hearing Zayn walk in crumpling a loud bag of food as he sits, watching from the armchair.

Louis doesn’t see Liam shake his tiredly head. “May I ask what, or more than likely _who_ this crisis is about?”

Zayn pipes in through a mouthful of chocolate, “I’m gonna guess Harry. Harry seems like a good guess.”

“Fuck off.” Louis mutters half-heartedly. He flips over onto his back. “You don’t know my pain.”

Liam has the patience of a saint. “Go on and tell us then. What did Harry do this time?”

“Not that you two care but, he’s taking me out in approximately forty minutes. He’s taking me on a…” he shudders, crossing his arms across his bare chest, “on a… _date_. Like with just him. And me.”

“Lou you hang out with just him all the time. You work ten meters away from each other and you’re crazy about one another…I don’t see the problem here. And if I’m not mistaken you once went on a date to ‘shop’ for running shoes…which you didn’t even buy.”

Louis sighs letting his head fall back. They don’t get it. “The problem, Liam, is now we have to talk about it. The whole thing we’re purposely not talking about! The shoe thing doesn’t count! That was just innocent flirting and me thinking he was fit. He’s leaving me no choice. I can’t go.”

Zayn lets his bag fall to his lap. “You two are _still_ playing this game? How?! You’ve been together for months now and you still haven’t talked about it? How is that even possible?”  Zayn asks, astounded at how stupid they both are.

“You can do anything if you set your mind to it.” Liam rolls his eyes at Louis’ sarcastic comment.

“Alright then, text him and tell him you’re not going. Tell him thanks but no thanks. You don’t want to go out with him. All your problems will be solved.” Liam pushes off the couch, dragging Zayn along with him, Louis watching with wide eyes. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. Why are they leaving?

“Why are you leaving me?” he questions, sounding way too needy. “You’re supposed to be helping me, not abandoning me!”

“What other help could you need? You don’t need me to know that you don’t want to date him. So don’t.” Liam walks toward his room with Zayn following quickly behind. Louis’ heart beat is speeding up, he feels panic rising up through his chest. He doesn’t want to not date Harry, he’s just not ready to admit that he is.

“But! I…like him…” Liam stops walking and turns toward him, raising an accusing eyebrow. Louis sighs, frustrated.  “Okaayyy. I really like him, more than I should probably…” Liam takes a few steps back into the room, and now Louis can breathe again.

“Go on.” Liam prompts. “Tell us why you’re having a crisis over dating a guy who you’ve been technically dating pretty much since you got here.”

“I don’t know.” Louis says too fast. Liam makes to get up and leave again. “Okay! Okay! Fine, Jesus…I’ve never been serious with someone, you know, and he’s so serious all the time. I don’t know how to deal with it so I’m on my couch having a pity party because I’m nervous!” He glares at them both. “Good enough?!”

Liam smiles at Zayn. “Yep.”

 

By some miracle he’s actually dressed and ready by the time Harry knocks on the door. Zayn ended up finding half of his outfit and even fixing his hair for him, but he looks presentable and that’s all that really mattered.

Liam pep talked him the whole time, telling him to just go with what feels right and everything would work out. Louis doubts it. He can feel his stomach slowly rising into his throat. He might be sick from anxiety. A better plan would probably be to go take a nap until he forgets about Harry and this whole thing, but Liam and Zayn aren’t having any of that.

Harry shows up wearing clothes so tight that Louis can make out every muscle through the fabric. There’s nothing tied up in his hair tonight to hold it back, it looks like he actually put effort into styling it. He wants to run his fingers through the silkiness of it. The neckline of his shirt is cut low as usual but not low enough to reveal so many of his tattoos. He’s beautiful.

They leave without either Zayn or Liam teasing them. They know Louis is a wreck at the moment, what with him making the conscious decision to get serious with someone and all. Harry holds open the door as they leave.

“Why are you holding doors open for me? I’ve been opening doors my entire life.” He asks in an almost snippy voice once they’re standing in front of the house. Harry bites down on his smile.

“You look nice Lou.” he innocently looks Louis over.

“That wasn’t my question…but thank you.” Louis says walking ahead of him.

Harry touches his arm to stop him, “Hey. Are you going to fight me the whole way into this? We’re on a date love, I’m supposed to open doors for you. I’m trying to be a _gentlemen_.” He says matter-of-factly. Louis walks ahead of him again hiding his own smile. He can’t go into this without giving Harry a hard time. Where’s the fun in that?

They both stop when they reach the car, staring at each other.  “So am I going to have to open this door myself or…?” Louis raises his eyebrows, waiting.

Harry scrambles at the handle to let him in. Louis doesn’t even hide his smirk as he buckles himself in, but he doesn’t expect the quick kiss that Harry steals from his lips.

“Don’t be an arse.” Harry grins, shutting the door.

All night long Harry gives him this mixture of looks that make Louis’ heart beat in weird rhythms. When they arrive at dinner Harry seems timid, almost like he’s scared he’ll do the wrong thing or say something stupid to scare Louis off. He doesn’t like Harry feeling that way, because it’s Louis who would most likely fuck up and do something dumb.

He seems to relax as they sit, and by the time dessert comes he’s eyeing Louis like he wants to fuck him over the table. That look is his favorite. Louis even torments him intentionally by licking his spoon a lot more than was really needed for it to be clean.

They’re out walking through the grass and trees that surround Harry’s home. “You’re dragging me into the woods to murder me, aren’t you?” Louis asks trying to avoid the heavy gaze Harry keeps giving him. Harry just grins, moving closer to him as they walk.

The open space is nice and the cool air feels good on Louis’ skin. Harry takes his hand, threading their fingers together between them. They’re laughing at all the weird things Harry used to do when he was small, playing around on the grounds with his sister and his friends, pretending to be a farmer or something. Louis likes knowing these things about him.

They end up at a tall tree surrounded by thinner and much shorter trees around it. Louis’ eyes are watering from a story that Harry told through random bursts of laughter, and the look Harry is giving him now scares him more than any other he’s seen tonight.

Harry looks completely happy standing next to him, just glad being in his company. The green of his eyes sparkle even though the sun went down hours ago. He’s soft and warm and everything he doesn’t say for Louis’ sake is visible on his face. Louis feels whatever Harry’s thinking and it terrifies him. How can Harry want to be with him? How can he be so sure? Why does he put up with a boy who won’t even let him spend the night in his bed? It makes no sense to him.

He already knows it’s coming when Harry leans him back into the bark of the tree, thumbing at his chin and bottom lip. He remembers what Liam said and tries to relax. He’s going to do what he thinks is right. Whatever _feels_ right.

Harry leans into him, ghosting his lips over his mouth, barely there. Louis can feel his short breaths bouncing off his skin. Harry teases him without meaning to, or maybe he does, Louis isn’t sure, but he can’t take it anymore.  He stops Harry’s innocent movements against his lips and surges forward to really connect them. His arms find their way wrapped around Harry’s neck, soft and massaging into his hair. His back hurts being pressed into the hard tree, but Harry’s soothing thumbs rub patterns into his skin to make him forget. Harry’s tongue is everywhere, and each time he licks into Louis’ mouth his arms tighten around his waist a bit more. Louis’ mouth falls open, letting out a sound so small that he’s sure Harry doesn’t hear it, but rather feels it against his lips.

He doesn’t know how long they stay connected there, but he’s breathless when they stop. Warmth spreads through his chest seeing the blissful smile that Harry hides in Louis’ shoulder. His heart is pounding.

In all his life he can only think of a few kisses that he would describe as memorable. There are only two kisses that have made him reconsider everything he feels and wish that he could have more; both were the product of Harry Styles. He doesn’t know what emotions Harry tried to push into him with his lips, but Louis definitely felt it go through him. He’s sure he can put a name to what Harry feels. He’s pretty sure he feels it too. But he won’t say it. He can’t.

“My mind goes blank whenever you kiss me like that.” he breathes. Harry lifts his eyes to him. A grin tugs at his lips.

“I feel like that all the time,” he leaves a few kisses along Louis’ jawline, “Whenever I’m with you.”

Louis feels the blood leave his head. He feels lightheaded. How dare Harry trick him into dating him and then say shit that makes him feel like he missed a stair going down.

“Let’s get you home…Mother Liam will be worried.” He jokes taking Louis' hand again to lead them back towards his car.

Apparently holding hands is their new thing. They stay firmly connected the whole ride back to Louis’ house. Even at the door when Louis awkwardly invites Harry in, seeing that Liam’s car is gone. They bypass the living room, headed straight for Louis’ room, fingers intertwined the whole time. He curls into Harry’s side on the bed, his head resting on his shoulder, their hands locked on top of Harry’s chest.

Even when their light kisses get heated and Louis straddles his hips they keep themselves connected above Harry’s head on the pillow. They only separate when Louis rolls his hips down into Harry’s lap in such a good angle that Harry moans, hands flying to hold onto Louis’ waist.

There’s new found confidence in Louis when he starts to strip off their clothes piece by piece, mouthing his way up and down Harry’s long torso. Harry leans up to make his heart stop with his lips again, and Louis couldn’t be more sure. When he finally pushes into him he feels Harry's thighs shaking, wrapped tightly around his middle. Harry reaches out for his hand and he links them together between them.

It feels like it’s too much at one time, but the way Harry mutters his name into Louis’ ear lets him know that it’s just enough. Harry is a mess below him, as he pushes in slowly, savoring the drag he feels each time he pulls out. He’s so close when Harry finally comes that he gets one more thrust inside before he’s collapsing, his head resting in the crook of Harry’s neck.

Louis does the honors of cleaning them up, and when he’s done he notices Harry is still trembling. He curls back into his side, letting his warmth seep into him. He’s still trembling, so Louis curls his body around Harry, pulling Harry into his chest. This time it’s Louis who reaches out for Harry’s hand.

They lie there until their breathing is so heavy it almost sounds like they’re both asleep. Harry twists around in Louis’ arms, a hesitant smile on his lips as he brushes pieces of Louis hair out of his face.

“Can I stay?” It’s soft, almost like he’s scared to be asking it in the first place. Louis sluggishly kisses him already grinning.

“Please.”

The sigh Harry releases is enough for Louis to know that it’s all over. It’s done. Harry won. He didn’t even have to try that hard to make Louis fall or him, it just happened. And now Harry is spending the night and they’re together. There doesn’t need to be a conversation about what they’re doing anymore. Louis couldn’t run even if he tried.

Chapter 10 Harry

Harry would like to think that his first moments waking up in Louis’ bed, tangled in limbs and sheets would be a hazy, blissful sort of morning. He would roll over with a smile, burrowing himself into Louis’ side, lightly kissing his tan skin until he finally wakes up. Maybe they would have a morning full of lazy kisses and soft touches, sweet enough to make him sad to walk out the door and leave. That is not what happens.

The sound of his phone ringing scares the shit out of him, jerking him out of sleep with his head pounding and his heart racing against his chest. He’s disoriented because he forgot where he was when he fell asleep. He startles Louis awake who sits up so quickly they bump foreheads and both end up grumbling into the pillows. Louis grabs the phone, slinging it at Harry’s body begging him to answer the damn thing. Harry wishes he hadn’t.

“Hello?” he mumbles so sleep heavy that is almost doesn’t even sound like a word.

“Harold!” Nick answers. “I bet my life’s savings I know where you are right now…” he sounds delighted at apparently knowing Harry’s whereabouts...

“Alright where?” He shouldn’t have asked. He blames the sleep.

“Do the words short, annoying, and petite ring any bells?” Harry can hear Nick’s smile over the phone.

“What do you want? And why the hell do you know where I am?” he whines flopping onto his stomach. Louis slings a leg over his hip while his fingers rub at his back.

“Because I’m standing in your room and you’re not in it.” Harry’s eyes fly open.

“WHAT?”

Nick makes a whining sound into the phone. “You were supposed to go with Zayn and I to that weird art place near that equally weird house that the antiques lady lives in. You forgot!”

“Can’t you go without me? I hate art.” Louis gives him a poke in the side. “Except your drawings, love.” He whispers kissing Louis’ forehead.

 “Let’s do something after you guys get back…you can come running with me and Liam later?” He mumbles into the phone.

“Have you lost your mind? Are you in some kind of strange sex delirium? I’m not bloody running anywhere!” Nick pauses for a moment. “But I will accept free drinks from that pub I hate as an apology. See you tonight.” Nick hangs up and his phone cuts off.

He groans into his pillow then meets Louis’ eyes for the first time since he opened them. “Sorry about that…I’ll make sure to kill him later, I promise.”

“Really? You’d stab your best mate just for me? I’m flattered.”

“I’d do lots of things just for you…” Harry pulls Louis in closer to his chest, kissing his way down Louis’ neck. “Everything alright? Are you...you know, okay?” He breathes in the scent of Louis’ hair. It’s sweet.

Louis snorts into his neck. “You mean am I dying inside because I let you sleep over and now I can’t get rid of you?” he pulls back to look at him, holding Harry’s face in his hands. “Nah. Everything feels…right. No freak outs whatsoever.”

Harry’s so relived he nearly crashes their noses together when he kisses him. It’s light and sweet with Louis giggling into his mouth when Harry digs his fingers into his side. They play around until Harry literally can’t breathe from laughing so much. Louis ends up draped on top of his chest.

“So Nick is at my house right now.”

“Hanging out with your family?”

“He’s in my room. They probably don’t even know he’s there.”

“Well, luckily he’s never just showed up at my house. Granted, he used to see me coming and run like I was the plague. I think he’s adjusted nicely since those days.”

“He fell in love with you and lost you in four minutes at a pub. He should be well over it by now.”

Louis huffs a bit. “He doesn’t really _hate_ me does he? He never comes downstairs to visit you at work anymore. I should probably be nicer to him, I mean, he is your best friend and I just kind of barged into both of your lives.”

“Of course he doesn’t hate you. He’s happy I have you. He knows how much I like you.”

Louis’ wearing a tiny grin. “You simply like me, or do you _really_ like me?” he teases, his lips inches from Harry’s.

“I really _really_ like you. And everyone knows it.” He answers with his own grin. Louis brings their lips together for a few moments and Harry can feel his stomach fluttering.

“Well since you like me so much you should be nice and go get us food.” He says against Harry’s mouth, the vibration of Louis’ words tickling his lips.

“Sometimes I think you only like me because I can cook actual food and not just pour cereal into a bowl.” Louis shrugs his half agreement.

 

By the time he leaves Louis’, Nick and Zayn are miraculously still out shopping around. He gets taunted as soon as he walks through the door of the art shop. Apparently he can’t start a relationship with someone without it being national news, and apparently his friends are five year old children.

They drag him through the store, chattering about all the weird shit that hangs from the walls and covers the floor as they walk by. Harry thinks it’s all ugly, pretentious, and overpriced. He wouldn’t pay for any of it. Zayn however has already raked up a pretty impressive bill and has to have Nick help him decide which items he should put back. While they’re planning ways to further waste Zayn’s money, Harry spots an area with paints and canvases for sale in the corner.

Nick and Zayn don’t notice him leaving because they’re arguing over which stupid piece of pottery is uglier than the last. He runs his fingers over the different colors of paint. In all his life he’s probably painted something two or three times, but he never knew there were so many types of paints and brushes. He wonders if Louis knows how to use them all.

He grabs up a few jars of the most vibrant colors he can find. He picks a lot of orange hues and different tones of yellow and blue. He finds the largest brushes he can and gets a few of the more delicate ones as well, just in case.

“What the hell are you painting now? We just did your classroom a year ago.” Zayn rolls his eyes, struggling to push his wallet back down into his pocket while he holds all his new pieces of ‘art’.

“No, I love my classroom. I’m going to see if Louis wants to paint his. The walls are so white and plain. The kids would love some color and so would he.”

Nick gags somewhere behind him. Zayn grins at him. “And who do you suppose is going to do all of this? You and Nick sure can’t paint worth a shit, and I don’t do pieces for free, mate.”

“Louis can do it. He’s great at drawing, you should see some of his stuff, Zayn. It’s really good. I keep most of it because he throws all his sketches away, but he’s good at it.”

“Yeah I’ve seen him doodling. He’s talented, but you realize drawing and painting are not the same thing…like, pencil and paint are two completely different mediums to work with. He might not even know _how_ to paint and then you’ve wasted your money!”

Harry shrugs. “That’s why I’ve got my kindhearted art teacher mate to help us out if it goes badly.”

He goes home to shower and get changed before they all go out to the pub. He leaves the art supplies in his closet when he goes hunting for an outfit to wear. He holds out two pairs of dark jeans, and it’s times like these that he realizes most of his clothes all look the same. He settles on the newer pair of jeans and a shirt that actually covers up most of his chest. Gemma walks by his room, catching sight of him in the mirror fixing his hair.

“I don’t think there’s a comb big enough to fix that.” She says leaning in his doorway.

“Get out.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be nice,” she laughs, “How’s Louis? Tell him to come over tomorrow! We’d all love to see him. I actually like him, believe it or not.”

It is hard to believe. Gemma really only ever liked his ex, Ian, and she took a good four months to warm up to him being around the house. “I’ll invite him. Now can you leave so I can finish getting dressed? Please?”

She takes him by surprise when she walks across the room and hugs him around his waist. “Have fun. Be safe. Tell him I say hello.” She ruffles his styled hair and walks out leaving Harry to start over fixing it.

 

The boys are completely unphased by the recent developments in Harry and Louis’ relationship. They’re so bored with them now that no one even cares. Niall doesn’t even happily bounce around or clap when Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s waist at the bar.

He does get a wary look from Liam when he tells the bartender to get a beer for his boyfriend with Louis within earshot. Louis quickly turns his head toward them and he looks like a deer caught in headlights for a full sixty seconds, but then it softens and he looks like he’s breathing again. Harry hands him the beer, Liam watches on like he’s waiting for a bomb to explode. Louis narrows his eyes at Harry.

“You’re just going to start throwing that around now? Saying it just because?”

“Mmmm...If that’s alright with you? Is it?” he’s scared to know the answer. What if it’s not ok with Louis? Then what?

He takes a few sips of his beer, “I’ll allow it. Occasionally.” He says with a smirk. Harry kisses him in front of everyone. He doesn’t even care that Nick gags just to the right of them.

\---

He wakes up next to Louis again. He takes extra time to marvel at the experience. Thankfully Nick doesn’t call to wake him up this time; he’s probably still drunk to be honest. Liam must be around somewhere in the house, but he’s probably still sleeping. All he can hear are Louis’ deep breaths in his ears.

They sleep in till noon then spend the day being lazy in Louis’ room, trying not to be loud when they start snogging and end up moaning each other’s names. Liam doesn’t look too scarred when they finally come out from hibernation, so he guesses they were pretty quiet.

Dinner at Harry’s house goes as well as any other night that Louis comes over. Anne won’t stop fussing over them. She nearly has an aneurysm when she sees their fingers’ locked together with everyone watching. They head to Harry’s room when Gemma leaves to go visit some of her friends. They know they won’t be interrupted this time, so they resume Harry’s fantasy of sucking Louis off in every square inch of his room.

When he drives Louis back home, he doesn’t stay. He heads back to his own house at the end of the night. Louis lets him stay over now if he wants without too much fuss, but staying over after spending the day together, and then going to work together is a bit much, especially this early. A long kiss from Louis has to make do until he sees him again.

\---

Sulking through food aisles is one of Harry’s most hated activities of his week. His dad and sister always talk themselves out of helping so quickly that Harry is the only one left trying to come up with a good excuse, forcing him to be the one to accompany his mother.

His mind is occupied thinking of a way to trick Gemma into coming next time while he picks the best looking tomatoes from the horrible looking ones, just like his mother instructed him. Someone touches his shoulder and his eyes are rolling before he’s even face to face with his moth- Ian?

He was about to tell his mother to stop monitoring him pick tomatoes, but now that sentence is completely irrelevant, seeing as how she is nowhere in sight and Ian is standing right in front of him. He doesn’t know what to say, but luckily Ian always does.

“I think this must be a record. I just saw you a few weeks ago, yeah? Small world.”

 _Too fucking small_ , Harry thinks. He gives Ian a half smile, not knowing what else to do. It’s awkward when they run into each other with their friends around, it’s a million times worse when they happen to both be alone. “How’s work? How’s my sister?” Harry has no clue why he asked that. He needs to leave immediately. His mom doesn’t need to see them together.

Ian huffs a laugh and Harry refuses to watch his eyes light up. “Um…she’s good I think. You live with her, you’d know better than me.” It’s silent again. Harry shifts to walk around him. “So how are things with the guy you told me about?” Ian asks a bit too loudly.

“Worked out fine. We’re together now, so. Yeah, it went well.” Ian nods.

“Well I’m glad for you. I wanted to text you a few days back to ask some advice…I didn’t know if that was ok. We haven’t been in touch in a while.”

He feels too warm in the produce section. He knows his mom is going to come around the corner any minute wondering where the hell her tomatoes are. “I’m sure you don’t want my advice. I’m just a kid remember?” he says it with a bit more venom that he meant. Harry successfully takes four steps away from him, grabbing up the few tomatoes in his hands. He sees his mother and her cart turned away from him, coming out of an aisle. Luckily she hasn’t seen them yet. “I have to get going. Nice to see you again.” He walks off but the sound of Ian’s voice slows him.

“I really would like your input…you’re not a child. I’m- I’m sorry you remember that I said that. I didn’t mean it. You know that, yeah?”

He doesn’t stop walking.

“What on earth have you been doing this long? Serenading the vegetables? And why is your face all pink?” She asks with suspicion in her eyes.

“It’s not!” he snaps a bit too loud. “I mean, I’m fine. It’s just warm in here.” She looks like she wants to argue that it feels perfectly fine but she gives him an order instead.

“Go get the wheat noodles your sister likes. And those chocolate bite-sized things Nick likes.”

He goes the long way around the store peeking down every aisle to make sure he doesn’t run into him again. He tries to push it out of his mind but he’s brought it up now and he can’t. Ian screamed at him about being an immature child when they ended. It was plain and simple; Harry got bored with him. He got bored with them, and according to Ian he liked the attention of other men too much to be with one person. He wasn’t wrong. Harry knows he used to be a dick to guys who tried to be serious with him. He was young and stupid and he pretty much still is, except he’s kind of outgrown sleeping around with random people. There’s only so many people you can have sex with in Cheshire before you can’t go out without running into five of them within an hour.

There was nothing wrong with Ian. Ian treated him amazingly and he tried (no matter how short lived it was) to treat him well too. He just couldn’t do it at the time. But he’s better now, he tells himself over and over. He and Louis are living proof that he’s more mature now. Right?

His phone vibrates while he’s putting away all the food in his kitchen. He hasn’t seen Louis since they left work today so he smiles before even unlocking it, just hoping it’s him. ‘ _I really didn’t mean it. I’ve told you before I was just angry. Hope I didn’t upset you today.’_

There is no name, just a long string of numbers, but Harry would know that number anywhere. He outright refuses to answer him. He’s interacted more with the man in the last month than he has in a year, but he works with Gemma and flat out ignoring his apology would be rude…

_‘It’s fine. Don’t worry about it’._

He deletes the whole conversation as soon as he sends it and texts Louis instead. _‘Hey love. Miss you.’_

_\---_

Louis is stretched out on Zayn’s couch with his head in Harry’s lap. His eyes are closed but he’s not breathing heavy enough to be asleep. Harry rubs at his hair, this one spot in particular that has a few strands of premature grey. He twists those strands around his fingers the most when they sit like this.

Everyone is half asleep after their big outing at the book shop to appease Liam, Harry included. His phone vibrates in his pocket, making Louis sigh deeply and reposition his head in Harry’s lap. He wrestles it out of his jeans, careful not to jostle him more.

He doesn’t know who he expects to be texting him right now considering all of his close friends are literally crowded around him, but he definitely doesn’t expect it to be Ian.

 _‘I really do want to ask your advice for something. That alright?’_ Ian sends a smiley face attached. He wants to throw his phone. He doesn’t of course.

His eyes travel around the room. Zayn is half watching something on the telly leaning against Niall’s side who is passed out on the other end of the couch. Liam is sleeping in the armchair, Nick is napping in Zayn’s’ room, and Louis is resting there with him.

 _‘I don’t think I could possibly help you, but go ahead. What’s up?’_ He waits anxiously for a reply, eyes running back and forth between all of his friends and his current boyfriend as he secretly texts his ex-boyfriend.

 _‘I’m only asking because things started off so well with you…’ Okaayyy_ Harry thinks. Another text comes in right after the first. _‘I’m seeing this guy and I want to take him out. I don’t know what to do. I want it to go well…I’m kind of nervous about it.’_

Harry’s pretty sure people get in touch with their ex’s all the time. It’s pretty much an unwritten rule that you will always share that weird bond; that attraction that brought you together in the first place. He’s been texted and called up for meaningless sex more times than he can count, the occasional clingy one night stand will get in contact to ask why they never worked out or if they can meet up again. Never has anyone wanted his advice on their new relationship.

_‘No clue. Take him to eat, I guess?’_

_‘I want to do better than that, that’s why I need you. You’re good at weird dates and all that.’_ He is??

 _‘Ian, take him wherever you want. He obviously likes you if he agreed to go out so just relax.’_ He thinks that ends the conversation pretty well. Ian will go out with this guy. He will have a great time, he will start dating the guy exclusively, and Harry won’t see him around Cheshire for another three to six months. Just as the universe intended. Ian texts again.

_‘I’m still nervous. I don’t think he’s a normal date kind of guy… like, dinner won’t do?’_

What the hell. ‘ _Who is this guy? Who the hell turns down free food? What other kind of first dates are there around here? If he doesn’t like it he’s not worth your time, Ian. You can do better.’_ Harry hits send, positive that the conversation is now over. It’s several seconds before his phone vibrates again.

_‘I wish you had felt that way when it was us.’_

Harry’s eyes narrow at the screen. He blinks a few times trying to tell his brain that what he’s reading is something that Ian _actually_ sent. His fingers hover over the screen, but he has nothing to say. He types out a few replies telling him to fuck off, but he erases them before he even finishes typing. Who the hell does Ian think he is?

“Who the hell are you texting? Jesus, you’re typing a fucking novel and I’m trying to sleep.” Louis mumbles, as he raises up a bit. Harry’s heart drops into his stomach as he scrambles trying to hide the screen. Louis smiles sleepily at him before turning on his side and nuzzling into Harry’s stomach. Maybe he didn’t notice anything.

“I don’t give a fuck who you’re texting, weirdo. I just want to nap.” He yawns, settling into Harry’s lap once again. So he did notice.

“It’s no one. Just Gemma… ranting about work.” He lies.

“Mmmm, tell her hello from me.”

He doesn’t move until he hears Louis’ breathing pick back up. Carefully he grabs the phone, trying not to let Louis know he’s texting again. He won’t let himself reread the last message. He goes in and deletes the whole conversation, just like before. He tries to relax once all the weird Ian vibes are safely erased from his phone, but he can’t shake the feeling that it means more that he deleted the messages rather than leaving them there. It doesn’t feel like lying, there’s nothing going on between them, and he doesn’t feel guilty, but he feels…something. He tells himself its nothing.

\---

A few weeks later is when Harry gives Louis his gift. Louis has been having such a better time at work lately that he seems happy all the time. He hasn’t seen him looking drained in over a month now. He lights up even brighter when Harry hands him a box full of paints and brushes. He went back to that shop a few days ago and even got Louis some stencils in case he needs them.

They begin Friday evening when everyone else has left to go enjoy their time off. Nick and Mrs. Holloway stopped by his room before they left, both eyeing them knowingly as they made efforts to not look like a couple in front of her. The smile she gave Harry before she left tells him that they weren’t doing a very good job. He’s pretty sure the entire building knows about them, but Louis is okay with it so Harry couldn’t care less.

Harry brings old sweats and his most ratty t-shirts for them to change into. It takes about fifteen minutes for them to move all the furniture and desks away from the walls. Harry gets to work spreading clear sheeting on the floor while Louis gets started pouring paint into the trays at his feet. They stand in the middle of the room staring at the walls when they’re finished getting everything prepped. Louis has laid out the brushes and poured each color into its own tray, but they have no clue where to begin.

“We need Zayn.” Harry turns to him, reaching into his pocket to call his friend. Louis slaps him across the arm looking offended.

“We do not need _Zayn._ What we need is a plan.” They stand for several more minutes while Louis thinks of this _plan._ He finally decides that he wants three walls to be blue fading into green. He wants to leave the fourth wall blank. Harry nods at his idea. At least they have some sort of direction now.

Harry gets started on the top portion of the wall, standing on top of Louis’ desk to smear blue over the plain white. Louis starts at the bottom near the floor with his green. They paint for about two hours, resulting in the top and bottom halves of the wall painted blue and green with a thick white chunck in the middle where they can’t figure out how to make the colors blend and fade. It takes five minutes for Louis to admit that they do in fact need Zayn.

Zayn comes trudging in half an hour later with the look of murder in his eye. He’s dressed in some of Niall’s shorts carrying more paint which Harry requested. “You two fucking owe me,” is all he says walking over to observe the wall they’ve nearly completed. He shakes his head making Harry and Louis try to contain their giggles. They let him get started, lightening up the green and blue closer to the center of the wall so that colors fade into each other. They just sit and watch from the floor.

Louis gets bored first and starts tickling him, which makes Harry want to tickle Louis back. Then Louis ends up pining him down to get to him better and that just makes Harry want to kiss him, so they end up snogging on the plastic sheeting. They forget where they are until Zayn interrupts them.

“You two weren’t doing weird shit before I got here were you?” he asks carefully like he really doesn’t want to know that answer.

“You mean fuck each other on the floor as we roll around in paint?” Louis asks brightly. “Nah. I’m getting too old for shit like that.” He laughs tugging on Harry’s hair and bringing their lips together again.

Zayn scoffs. “Yeah right, Liam says you two fuck like rabbits.” He mumbles under his breath. Harry splutters into Louis mouth as he laughs.

“We’re not even that bad!” he defends but Louis shushes him, whispering in his ear.

“We're pretty bad, love.”

It takes about four hours but it finally gets completed. Louis was happy just seeing his walls with a fade effect, but then Zayn had to go all talented artist and mix in colors to make the dark blue at the top look like the night sky and the green at the bottom look like a grassy meadow. Louis watched him in amazement.

It’s late when Harry locks the building up behind them with Zayn stalking off to his flat and Louis yawning loudly behind him. They’ve been at work since they got up this morning. He doesn’t even have to talk Louis into sleeping at his house. It’s closer to the school than Louis’ house is. They see his mom on the way upstairs and she looks so happy that she could burst. She hugs them both goodnight, kissing both of them on the tops of their head, then sends them off to bed.

Harry sighs as Louis curls himself into his side, his head on Harry’s chest. He’s nearly asleep when Louis kisses his chest. He can feel Louis smiling into his skin. “I love my present. Thank you so much, my students will love it.” Harry kisses his forehead.

“Of course, Lou. Glad you liked it.”

Louis is definitely already asleep when Harry starts to drift off again. He’s startled into stark consciousness when his phone vibrates on his bedside table.

 _‘Hope everything went well… Louis’ a lucky man._ ’ The bar at the top of the screen says it’s from Ian, no longer just a long sketchy unknown number. He changed it a month ago when it was obvious the texts wouldn’t stop.

It vibrates again, ‘ _Goodnight, Harry xxx’_

His thumb hovers over the keyboard for a few beats, but he can’t think of a reply. He never replies usually unless Ian is asking him a direct question, which he is currently not. Harry feels a twist in his stomach each time Louis’ breaths hit his skin.

He deletes it just like all the others.

Chapter 11 Louis

For the first time in quite a while, maybe for the first time ever, Louis is happy. His job is going amazingly well. Principal Dutton even came into his room and commented on the total transformation of his confidence and his classroom. He enjoys being with his students all day. He looks forward to teaching them now instead of wanting to cry at the mere thought of it.

Things in his personal life are excelling as well, with him and Harry being together and no one in the school building giving two shits about it. They were hot gossip for two weeks then everyone including Nick got over it. Seeing them holding hands in the teacher’s lounge is just as commonplace as seeing a kid throw up after eating too many sweets. No one even bats an eye anymore.

He’s so content with how his life is going at the moment that he makes the rushed decision to call and tell his mother about the two of them. The phone rings twice before she picks up and Louis doesn’t really know to begin so he kind of just goes for it.

“Hello, love! I miss-”

Louis interrupts her before she can even finish the sentence. “I’m seeing someone! Well, I’m dating someone…thought you should know?”

“Okay.”

 _“Okay?”_ Did she not hear him correctly?

“It’s that teacher, isn’t it? The one that works next door to you. Right?”

Well that takes the fun right out of it. “How did you know?” he questions, slightly irritated that his big reveal was ruined.

“Well Lottie told me you two had dinner at his family’s house, he’s the only boy you‘ve ever mentioned aside from Liam’s other friends, and well…” she pauses, “You _do_ have kind of a track record for this sort of thing.” He knows exactly what she’s talking about, and he’s not impressed with her bringing it up. This is exactly why he didn’t want to start things with Harry in the first place.

So maybe at one time he was sleeping with his professor’s assistant.  Needless to say, that ended terribly, so terribly that he ended up dropping the class half way through the semester and had to take it again under a different professor the next year. It ranks as one the dumbest things he’s ever done. The only reason his mother even knows about it is because she called him wondering why the hell she was paying for a class that he had already taken once before.

He kind of did a similar thing, but nowhere close to as stupid when he started having sex with this guy who was tutoring him for his history course. As dumb as that was, he can’t really bring himself to regret it because the sex was amazing and he passed that course with flying colors. However, he was starting to get a reputation around campus. He just told his mom that they went on a few ‘dates’, which was really code for Louis had his mouth around him more days out of the week than not.

“It’s not like that.” He quickly defends. “I know what you’re thinking but it’s not. I like him so much mum, it took me a while to even admit it because it scared me. You know how I am with stuff like this.”

“Yes. I know how you are with stuff like this, Louis. I just wish you wouldn’t get romantically involved with people who you pay to teach you or who work across from you at your job. It complicates things.”

This is why he didn’t want to tell her. “No one at school even cares. And I don’t care where I met him, I- I think I love him.” That shuts her up for a few seconds.

“Is this real? This is a conversation we’re actually having? You moved away, stopped slagging around, and have found someone you truly want to be with?”

“Are you upset?” he’s confused right now. She’s been complaining how he needs to stop acting seventeen years old for the past five years.

“No! Are you stupid? I’m ecstatic! I want to meet this boy! It’s only fair since his mother already met you!”

Louis feels instant relief. “I’d have to ask him…this is new to both of us. He might not be into that yet.”

“I don’t give a damn what he’s into. Bring him to meet me. It’s an order.”

Louis laughs and she giggles right back at him. “Okay.  I’ll convince him.” he agrees.

\---

Niall is spilling popcorn all over the floor of the theatre. It’s getting into Louis’ shoes and he can feel the floor slickening up with butter when he shakes his feet to get the pieces off. Nick has forced them all to see some stupid movie, when all Louis wants to do is take a nap. He’s exhausted because Liam made him go for a run earlier and right now Harry is texting and not paying him any attention. Yes, this time would definitely be better used if he were asleep.

The lights go down and Harry finally shoves his phone into his pocket. He kisses Louis on the cheek and laces their fingers together on their shared armrest. Not even five minutes pass before he sees Harry’s pocket light up and he’s reaching for it again. He lets go of Louis’ hand to retrieve it. He texts for ten minutes straight.

They’re holding hands again and this time when his phone lights up he gets a dangerous look from Zayn. Even Louis turns to him. “Who the hell are you talking to? Tell whoever it is to relax, Jesus.” It’s a rhetorical question. He doesn’t care who Harry is texting truthfully. He just wants him to stop interrupting the movie and decide whether or not he’s going to hold Louis hand.

“I’m sorry. It’s Gemma. I’ll tell her to stop.” He types something out for a few seconds then pockets the phone again. Harry settles into his seat, entangling their hands again, now focused on the movie in front of him.

Harry doesn’t move to touch his phone even though Louis can see the pale light glowing in his pocket each time he receives a new text. It’s driving Louis insane. He knows it must be annoying as shit to Harry to feel it vibrating against his thigh like that. He can’t take it anymore. Gemma needs to fuck off.

It’s Louis who loosens their hands this time. He reaches into Harry’s jeans and the boy goes rigid at the touch. He moves to grab his phone back, but Louis has a good grip on it. He presses the home button and the screen is illuminated in his face for a full second before it’s being yanked away.  Harry immediately opens the six messages tilting the phone away from Louis so he can’t see. Most people hate when you fuck around on their phones. It’s understandable. He knows Harry is probably mad at him; he would completely get it if he was. The problem is that Harry doesn’t look mad, he looks scared.

“Isn’t Gemma gone with her friends for two days? Can’t she give a rest and just enjoy herself?”

Harry looks at him confused. “Uh…yeah she’s uh. I’ll be right back I’m going to call her and see what’s wrong?” He kisses Louis’ cheek again before standing. “Be right back.”

Zayn looks relived when Harry is gone, finally able to concentrate on the film playing before him. Louis wishes he felt that sense of relief, but all he feels is uneasiness. Harry yanked his phone away from Louis very fast and he didn’t get to read the messages, but he did read who the messages were from and it definitely wasn’t Gemma.

Harry comes back in a bit, smiling and sinking down into his seat. “Sorry, love. She thought she lost something. Everything’s fine.” He grabs Louis’ hand again. The feeling makes his skin prickle, but it doesn’t feel pleasant. He tries to focus on other things, but he only question his mind seems focused on is who the hell is Ian?

\---

They make plans to go visit Louis’ family the next weekend. They leave as soon as school is over on Friday in Louis car. He’s excited to be going home. He hasn’t seen his mom and other sisters in months.

Harry sits beside him the passenger’s seat skipping over songs in his iPod until he comes to one he likes. He’s been nervous all week to meet his family, even with Louis’ assurances that they’ll love him. He’s tried to not think about the whole incident at the movie, but it’s hard not to when he now notices things he hadn’t before. Like the way Harry receives more texts than the rest of the boys’ phones combined when they all hang out together. Or the way Harry angles his phone away from everyone when he’s texting, especially when he’s beside Louis. Whenever Harry notices he’s being watched he slides the phone into his pocket, smiling and continuing the conversation or whatever it was he was doing like nothing happened. It’s weird.

Louis can’t just out right ask him. If he does then he admits that he cares who Harry talks to. He’ll be admitting that he’s suspicious of him. He’d be admitting that he feels jealous that Harry talks to this Ian more than he talks to Louis sometimes, and Louis can’t look like a psycho possessive freak over nothing. Louis would be admitting that Harry can hurt him and he needs the upper hand in this.

It doesn’t make any sense for Harry to be cheating on him is the thing. When the hell would Harry have the time to be seeing someone else? They’re together at work all day, they eat dinner at each other’s houses during the week, they usually end up spending the night together unless something comes up, and they save the weekends specifically for them to hang out and be obnoxious because they can’t be all over each other at school. And the other thing is that it was Harry who fought so hard to bring them both together in the first place. If Harry is cheating on him, then he’s doing a damn good job of hiding it. He couldn’t ask Harry if he’s sleeping around, so he went to the next best person.

He had to sneak up to the front office when he was sure Harry was busy somewhere with his students. He heard the guitar starting up across the hall and ducked out, asking Mrs. Holloway to watch over his class for ten minutes. Mrs. Henson has been more kind towards him lately, and she didn’t even stop to scowl at him when he walked into Dutton’s office unannounced to find Nick. He was sitting with his legs slung over the desk and Dutton nowhere to be seen.

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it. Blame Harry. And Dutton’s not here.” He said crinkling up his eyebrows. In the months Louis has worked here, he’d never come up to Dutton’s office in the middle of the day for anything.

“I’m actually looking for you.” Louis smiled trying to show that this is a friendly meeting. He’s wasn’t there for banter on that day. “I have to ask you something. And I kind of need you to not tell Harry…if you can’t do that then it’s fine,” he shrugs. “I get it. He’s your best friend.”

Nick sat up leaning his elbows on his small desk. “I’m very intrigued, Louis Tomlinson…Ask me first and I’ll say whether or not I’ll keep it a secret.” That makes no fucking sense.

“No. You either promise or I don’t ask.” Louis crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. The temptation to know was too much for Nick to handle.

“Alright fine I promise not to say anything… Unless, it’s something that will hurt him. Fair?”

It is fair, so Louis nodded his agreement. He didn’t beat around the bush. “I know he tells you everything, so who is Ian?” Nick tilted his head to the side then gave him a weird contemplative look. “Do you know who that is?”

Nick hesitated for a few seconds before answering. “Nope. I’ve never heard of an Ian.” He schooled his face into nonchalance. “Why do you ask?”

“Promise you won’t say anything, but I think he’s seeing someone named Ian, or at least fucking him… I don’t know. They text back and forth all the time. Harry’s being weird about his phone lately and I didn’t want to ask him in case he’s just texting an old friend from school or something so…thought I’d ask you first.” It was probably unwise to tell Nick all that information. But he did it anyway.

He couldn’t read Nick’s expression, but Nick assured him it was probably nothing. Just some friend that Nick doesn’t know. Louis left the office feeling a bit better, since Harry spends his time away from Louis hanging out with Nick then it must be nothing.

He had left more confident that day, and now he just feels glad to be away from his and Liam’s house for a while and school. He’s still not sure about Harry, but he chooses to believe that Harry’s not fucking him over.

They arrive outside the door and the sound of female voices leak through from the inside. Louis knows it’s the twins arguing about something as they run up the stairs. It sounds like his mom and Lottie are laughing in the kitchen about something, probably the twins’ argument. He can’t hear anyone else. He looks at Harry who seems terrified. Louis can empathize though. His family is just as obnoxious and loud as he is.

He rings the bell and Louis’ mom tries her best to be intimidating while meeting Harry. She tries to grill him, questioning him about random things, but he’s far too charming for her to brood at so she ends up hugging him fifteen minutes later. Lottie is excited to see him again and his other sisters all want to get to know him. He’s never brought a boy home for them to meet. He’s never wanted to before, but he likes the way Harry interacts with them.

That night they watch a movie together and that’s when Louis realizes just how much estrogen he’s surrounded by now that his sisters are all growing up. The twins are practically teenagers now and Fizz and Lottie have a lot more in common than they shared previously. They all still bicker like they’re children, but they’re anything but.

The movie selections range from chick flick to extreme chick flick to romantic comedy. There is one lone dvd of Pirates of the Caribbean and he’s pretty sure it once belonged to his friend Stan. They choose that one. He tries to be respectful of his family around, so he keeps his distance from Harry for the most part. It makes Harry restless, but he just can’t cuddle with his boyfriend in the presence of all his sisters. It’s odd and he’d prefer to transition into this slowly.

The girls all head upstairs after cleaning up the living room. Louis takes Harry by the hand, leading him to his room. It’s small and practically bare since most of his things are in Cheshire. Harry more than makes up for the fact that he wasn’t allowed to touch Louis downstairs by laying him out on his too small bed and scraping his teeth down Louis’ torso. Sex has been fine between the two of them, but Louis is still cautious. He can’t let Harry take all the pieces of him when he can’t even be sure that Harry isn’t cheating on him. They’re quiet, moaning into each other’s skin when Louis pushes inside of him and they can’t hold it in anymore. His thighs ache in a good way and he fills Harry so much that he makes shallow sounds like he can feel Louis in his throat. They both come with muffled sounds, rigid and tensing around each other. Harry grabs his hand once they’re cleaned up, wrapping himself around Louis and pulling him half on top of his chest. Louis sighs contently as he drifts off listening his Harry’s heartbeat, all the while hoping that Harry isn’t lying to him.

\---

Louis doesn’t know when he became one of those people that he used to pity and laugh at. He used to feel like he was so much better than all his once fun friends that got girlfriends and boyfriends and then suddenly forgot themselves and became a couple. A pairing. Like you can’t exist as an individual _and_ be with someone at the same time. He used to roll his eyes at the sad people who couldn’t choose whether or not they were dating someone or just fucking them with no strings attached because they couldn’t admit their feelings. He especially side eyed the crazies who become so insane that they would end up doing stupid shit like hacking into each other’s phones to check what their significant other is doing on Facebook and shit like that.

Louis feels like he is now all of these people. He recently moved out of the ‘half relationship thing’ he and Harry were doing for so long. He doesn’t feel that bad about being wrapped up in Harry. Harry is his first _real_ relationship. He’s allowed to be just a tad bit obsessed with him. However the whole stalking out your boyfriend’s phone thing is something he is not okay with, but he does it anyway.

He realizes that it’s actually really hard to get Harry away from his phone. It’s practically attached to his body at all times. He had once planned to read his texts at night when Harry is sleeping, but they sleep tangled up together and Harry wakes up as soon as Louis tries to pry himself away. Other than nighttime, the phone is never far out of reach from him.

His opportunity comes the next day at his house when his mom is fixing lunch and the girls are all in the back yard, except Lottie who left to go see her friends. He and Harry are fooling around on the couch, kissing and tickling each other because there is no one around to tell them not to for a change. They laugh so hard at one point Harry pleads for Louis to stop tickling before he wets himself. His phone falls out of his pocket when he heads to the stairs to go to the restroom and Louis’ heart rate picks up. He puts on a whiny voice and asks Harry to find him a pair of socks from his suitcase to buy him more time. Harry agrees hurrying up the stairs. He should have a good seven to eight minutes if Harry doesn’t forget to look for the socks. Louis didn’t pack any socks so Harry should be occupied for a while.

He charges for the phone, unlocking it with fumbling hands. He opens his texts and sees a list of conversations from Niall, Nick, Liam, his father, and yes even Gemma, but the freshest conversation sits at the top of the screen. His stomach is twisting as he opens Harry and Ian’s conversation. He doesn’t know what he expects to see, but what he reads is not it. Harry has been texting this guy for weeks, months even, but the only thing they’ve said to each other is from today about thirty minutes ago. It makes no sense.

The first thing he reads is from Ian, ‘ _I told you. You worry for nothing, everyone loves you... Some more than they should.’_ It’s from twelve forty-two today and it doesn’t sound all that bad. Ian could just be a friend. Harry didn’t reply so Ian texted him again, ‘ _Sorry. I’m trying I really am. I know you don’t feel that way.’_

This one is… a little less normal. Harry still doesn’t reply to him though so Ian texted him again a minute later, _‘I’m ruining your time with him. I’m so sorry, I just don’t know how to do this.’_

This time Harry texts back, _‘You said you could handle this. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.’_

Louis locks the phone back and stares at it. He stares for as long as he can stand it, then he hears Harry coming back down the stairs. Harry freezes when he sees his phone in Louis’ hand. It vibrates in Louis’ hand, the screen lighting up and displaying a new text from Ian. Louis’ eyes sting reading it, he can feel the tears rushing up but he won’t dare let them fall. He fixes Harry with a glare so intense that Harry actually takes a step back.

“Lou? What’s…I can explain whatever it is. Why are you-”

Louis throws the phone hard at Harry’s chest. He catches it against his shirt, flipping it over to unlock it. His eyes widen reading over the new text, and he looks like a hundred excuses are about to start flying right out of his mouth. Not today. Not in his mother’s house.

Louis goes to the door grabbing his keys off the ring on the wall. Harry follows a few steps behind not knowing what else to do. They make it to the car and Louis slams himself inside fuming as he stares out the window. Harry stands anxiously near the passenger’s side not sure if he should get in too. Louis reaches across and opens it from the inside.

“I am so fucking stupid, aren’t I? I have to be the most daft person to ever walk the fucking earth.”

“Louis, you’re not stupid. I know what you’re thinking and it’s not- that’s not how it is. I’m- I-” Harry’s words get tangled trying to come up with a good enough lie, Louis figures.

“I _knew_. I fucking knew it the day at the movie theatre. I saw his stupid name in your phone and you fucking _lied_ right to my face and said it was your sister. Your fucking _sister_ , Harry!” Louis finally turns to look at him and just as he predicted the tears start to well up in his eyes. “How long?” Louis demands, “How long have you been lying to me? How long have you been fucking him? How long have you been having Nick lie for you?!”

Harry opens his mouth to answer but Louis interrupts him. “I actually don’t want to know how long because if it’s been from the beginning I’ll feel like even more of an idiot. Don’t fucking touch me!” He snatches his hand away from Harry when he reaches out for him.

“Lou! Please just let me say what’s going on! I know you’re mad at me but you don’t know what you’re yelling at me for! I fucking love-”

“Don’t you dare say that shit to me now.  Don’t ever fucking say it! You’re a goddamn liar and I want you out of my mum’s house! I can’t believe you would try to tell me you love me! You aren’t sorry at all, you’re just pissed because I caught you!” Louis gets out slamming the door, leaving his words echoing in the tiny space of his car. He rushes up to his house blinking back tears as he runs up the stairs. He grabs all of Harry’s visible shit including his dumb fucking wallet and runs back out. He sees Harry’s phone charger in the wall and leaves it there out of spite.

He shoves his bag with clothes pouring out into Harry’s lap when he’s back in the car. Harry’s eyes are bloodshot but Louis doesn’t give a fuck. He cranks the car ripping out onto the road. They pull up to a hotel after fifteen minutes of Louis white-knuckling his steering wheel and all but daring Harry to say a word.

“I’m going back to Cheshire tomorrow. If Ian won’t come get you then I guess I’ll let you ride back, but the absolute last thing I want to do is have you in my car.”

Harry turns to him, eyes leaking tears so fast that the sunlight glares off of his cheeks. “Louis _please_ , I’m begging you to listen to me. I swear I didn’t do anything wrong. I swear I can explain if you just give a chance-”

“Goodbye, Harry.” Louis stares straight ahead waiting for him to get the fuck out of his car. His eyes are so blurry from the unshed tears that he isn’t sure he should be driving, but that’s not his biggest issue right now. “Harry! Get out of my car!”

He finally opens the door and gets out. Louis hits the gas so forcefully that he peels onto the street, making his tires screech. He makes it one block before he pulls over. He can’t see where he’s going anyway.

His whole family stops when he walks in. They take one look at him and they know. His mother sends the girls back outside. She holds him close to her and he breaks down again for the third time in the last half hour.

Chapter 12 Harry

Twenty-four. That’s how many times Harry tries to call Louis only for the phone to keep ringing. The last time he called Louis didn’t even have the courtesy to send him to voicemail. He picked up and hung up all within two seconds. He texted him a few times, but they all go unanswered. He has to stop eventually because his battery is low and he has to call Nick to come pick him up.

He opens the door when Nick arrives hours later, only to walk five steps back the way he came and flop back down on the hard bed. His head hurts from crying and his eyelids feel like they weigh a ton they’re so swollen.

Nick doesn’t waste any time making him feel more wretched. “You have to be the most idiotic idiot ever! What the fuck Harry?!” Nick sounds exasperated and looks tired already and he just got here.  “I told you to either tell him about Ian, or to tell Ian to fuck off! Clearly you’ve done neither and said fuck it and now look were we are!” Harry still doesn’t move from his curled up position in the center of the bed. “I want to hit you, but I also can’t stay mad at you because your eyes look like they’ve been stung by a million wasps.”

Nick sighs, getting out all his initial chastising. He kicks off his shoes and crawls onto the bed with Harry, holding him tight to his chest. “You’re so stupid. I love you.” He says rubbing Harry’s back.

It’s been an hour. Neither of them are asleep and Harry is tired of crying into Nick’s shirt and having to lie in the same puddle. He sits up stretching his spine out from his crunched position.

“Thank you for coming to pick me up. I’ll pay you back for having to fill up your car.”

Nick rests the back of his head in the palms of his hands, stretching out as well. “I don’t want your money, Harold, I want to know what the hell happened. I told you Louis thought you were cheating on him _weeks_ ago. I told you two hours after he told me! You should’ve ended it that day! What the fuck are you still doing talking to Ian? _Are_ you fucking him? Was Louis actually _right_? Were you lying to the both of us?!”

“I am not fucking him! I haven’t even seen the man since that day at the grocery store! It was just texting, and half the time I never even replied to him. He would say all this shit about how he still loves me and I told him we could try being friends, I mean I did fuck him over when we broke up. so I figured I could at least try to be a friend. But he wouldn’t stop with the bullshit about us being together one day, and it was annoying and awkward because I don’t feel that way about him. Then Louis got all suspicious and asked you about him…I told Ian that day that if he couldn’t handle being just friends then we couldn’t talk anymore. After that he was better about saying crazy shit, but then the last thing he sent…”

Harry tears up again at the hurt he saw etched across Louis face when he read it. "Ian said he’d try harder. He said he’d feel like a failure if he lost me again. That I mean too much to him, even if he can’t have me the way he wants. He still cares. Louis fucking read that, so wonder he thinks I’m sleeping with him!”

He’s crying again by the end of it. But Nick doesn’t comfort him this time. “This is your own fault, you know that, yeah? I don’t know the first thing about relationships, but I do know you don’t lie about talking with your ex to your new boyfriend! That's rule number one!”

Harry cradles his head in his hands. It hurts so bad and feels so heavy. “This is what I get for being a dick to all the guys I’ve ever been with. For breaking up a perfectly fine relationship with Ian for no fucking reason. I was bored and I wanted to fuck other people so I broke it off. I was such a child then. I should’ve just…I don’t know stayed with him, or fucking moved away from Cheshire, or _something._ ”

Nick sighs, all dramatics. He punches Harry lightly in the arm but it still hurts a bit. “You can choose to try and work things out with Tomlinson. If you want. Or you can say fuck it and just let that relationship go, but DO NOT under any circumstances fucking go back to Ian! You broke up with him because you were bored? Well guess what? You were right! He’s the most boring twat I’ve ever met! Louis Tomlinson is many things: cocky, short, annoying as hell, arrogant, smug, an idiot, rude, plump, a fucking-”

“Okaaaaay!”  Harry interrupts when the list goes on and on.

“I’m just saying. Don’t leave someone you love for some bland dull idiot who wears old men’s shoes.”

Harry would never go back to Ian. He’d quit his job and move before he fell back into that. That’s not the problem here though.

“Louis will never talk to me again.” He says softly, barely audible in the quiet room. Nick goes to protest but Harry shakes his head. “No Nick, you didn’t see him. He looked shattered. I tried to explain but...”

The long silence is filled with the sound of Harry’s phone vibrating on the bedside table. He jumps to pick it up, hoping it’s Louis and immediately slams it back down, screen first. “It’s Ian. I could kill him.”

“Well it wasn’t just Ian in the wrong here.” Harry glares at Nick. “I’m just speaking the truth! But you know, now is a good of a time as ever to tell him to fuck off and never contact you again. Then you can at least get him out of the way.”

He doesn’t feel even remotely bad as he does what Nick says. He tried to be a friend to him, but Ian couldn’t handle it, and now thanks to him Louis won’t have a thing to do with him.

He uses the last five percent of his battery to erase Ian out of his life for good.

 

His mom knows something is wrong when he comes trudging through the door a whole day earlier than he should have. She takes one look at his still swollen eyes and Harry can see the worry on her face.

“Harry? What’s happened? Are you alright?” He nods his ‘yes’ because he doesn’t trust his voice to stay steady enough to say it.

She gives a sympathetic look and Harry’s eyes start to fill up with tears. He shakes his head ‘no’ and tries to tell her what he’s done, but he can’t even understand himself as he babbles. She sits them down on the sofa and begins the process of calming him down just like Nick had hours before.

He’s able to talk about twenty minutes later. His mom doesn’t judge him, she just listens. She winces at the parts where Harry makes completely stupid choices, but she continues to hold onto him.

“Just give him some time to think things through. If you try to apologize now he won’t listen. He’s still angry with you, but if you say nothing happened between you and Ian then Louis is upset for no reason.”

“I have to see him every day at work, I- I can’t do it.” He wipes at his eyes cringing at how he’s going to make through the school day with Louis hating him. He can’t even imagine it.

“You have to go to work, Harry. But like I said, it’s going to take a bit of time. Give him some space and if you still want to be with him when he’s not as angry then you can try to fix it.”

Another round of tears tries to flow down his cheeks but he won’t let them. “I’ll always want to be with him. That’s the problem.”

Monday morning comes with the realization that, yes, the world is moving on and yes, he has to go to work. He set his alarm a whole half hour earlier than usual when he went to bed. He already knows he’s going to need the extra time to give himself a mental pep talk and actually get in his car. He drives himself to school for the first time since Nick started working with him. He misses the company, but he doesn’t want to see to Nick right now. He doesn’t really want to see anyone, but he can’t stay home.

He sits staring at the building so long that students and parents carrying their lunches start to fill the car park. His chest feels tight.

He doesn’t stop and chat to Mrs. Henson in the front office, nor does he take a detour to annoy his best friend. He takes the stairs so slowly that children start to get annoyed and push past him. It’s the longest corridor he’s ever walked as he gets closer and closer to his classroom. His stomach is in actual knots. He didn’t have any breakfast this morning and he’s glad of it in this moment, because if he had he would be about two seconds from puking it up. He tries to avert his eyes as he gets closer to his door, but no matter how hard he glares in front of him he can still see Louis’ classroom in his peripheral.

Common sense tells him to keep moving. Continue to his own class, teach like he’s paid to do, answer his students’ questions, and then go home and go to sleep, somehow his feet won’t do what they should.

Louis’ door is wide open and welcoming, all the bright colors spilling out along with his students’ happy little voices as they settle in for the day. Harry’s not sure what his end goal is here, but he needs to see him. He has to know that Louis is at least alright, if not alright, then at least trying to be. He stands waiting in the middle of the hall. Surely if he waits long enough Louis will walk by the door or laugh at a joke one of his students told him, he thinks. There will be some sign that Louis is okay.

Getting impatient, he steps a bit closer to the door. Now he can make out a figure stooping down to help a little girl at her seat. He almost breathes a sigh of relief, but then the figure stands tall, much too tall to be Louis. The man turns and gives him a hesitant smile. Harry realizes he must look like a crazy person just standing there watching him, so he waves and gives some semblance of a smile as he backs away into his own room.

Three students immediately bombard him with a million questions all at once when his phone vibrates. He hasn’t heard from Ian since the day he told him to leave him alone, but he also has not heard from Louis. He holds his breath as he reads the message. It’s just Nick.

_‘He’s not here today. Called in sick, said he’d be in tomorrow.’_

No one can know for sure if Louis is sick, but Harry doubts it. He’s just thankful that Louis didn’t quit. _‘Yeah I figured that. Thanks.’_ He types back quickly. His students keep begging for his attention, so he pockets his phone as he walks to his desk to set his things down. He had expected to dread today, hell he even had a plan to fake sick if things got too bad. But Louis isn’t even here. He didn’t bother to show up, and somehow that feels worse than if he had come and made Harry hate himself even more. It feels like the days before Louis came to work there. He had almost forgotten how lonely those days had felt.

Chapter 13 Louis

If Liam Payne walks into his room one more time today he’s going to fling himself off of the highest point in Cheshire. Which to be fair probably wouldn’t accomplish much, but it would get his point across. For the past two days Liam has been coddling him, trying to get him to _talk_ about things.

‘ _Oh come on Louis, you can’t just keep all that stuff inside of you. It’s okay if you need to talk it out’_ he said in his stupidly caring voice last night after dinner.  It makes Louis roll his eyes. If he wanted to talk about it and get mad at himself all over again, then he would.

He’s slept all he can, considering he went to bed well before midnight and got up way past noon. Louis refuses to do anything even remotely productive today so he pours himself another bowl of colorful cereal and watches movies.

Liam stayed home from work today as well even though Louis told him to take his arse to work. Everyone doesn’t need to suffer with him, but Liam insisted he needed a day off anyway. Now he just keeps loitering in front of Louis’ door whenever he ‘conveniently’ passes by. Louis would close it, but he can’t have both Liam and himself crying.

He hasn’t cried since yesterday now that Louis thinks about it. The tears finally dried up with all the initial hurt and anger, and now he’s running on empty. He needed another day before he faced Harry again, especially in a work setting where they have to pretend to like each other for the sake of professionalism. He’ll work tomorrow.

 

Liam tried to get him to talk again at dinner, setting Louis up with this big home cooked, pouring his wine in a very large glass that Louis didn’t even know they had, letting Louis sit at the table wrapped up in his blanket up to his shoulders. Louis could see it in Liam’s eyes that he was going to try and break him. “Liam Payne. If you say one word about him I swear I’ll pour an entire box of cereal into that pot of pasta.” Liam opens his mouth to defend himself but quits before he even begins. They both know he wants Louis to talk. They both know it’s not happening.

Liam folds his arms across his chest slumping into his seat. “Well you have to talk about this sometime! You come home from your mum’s in tears without H- him…” he corrects himself when Louis gives him a murderous look. “You cried the entire night, refused to eat anything, and then slept like you were in a coma for over twelve hours and you didn’t go to work. You’re leaving me with nothing here! Tell me what happened!”

Louis leaves the table, food and all, heading back to his room. He won’t be forced to retell it, not even by Liam and his ridiculously worried eyes. Once was enough when he had to tell his mother why he’d kicked his own boyfriend out of her house after one night, reliving it isn’t high on Louis’ to-do list.

\---

The only plan Louis has for going back to work is to lock himself and his students in his classroom and pray that he won’t run into Harry, like, at all. They work across the hall from each other, so he knows his chances are slim. He makes it a whole two hours into Tuesday without so much as seeing Harry, but of course he couldn’t expect for it to last all day.

He comes into Louis’ room looking like he’s on fire and would rather be anywhere else in the world. Louis forces himself to look indifferent to the fact that his heart isn’t beating correctly in his chest. Harry slowly walks toward him with hardly an upward glance. He looks so conflicted about being there and it almost makes Louis’ heart break for him; almost.

“Dutton asked me to give this to you. He dropped it by yesterday…said it might interest you.”

He didn’t have to bring that over to him. He could have just left it on Louis desk, but Louis doesn’t mention it. Louis takes the brochure advertising an art seminar for primary teachers. “Thank you.”

It’s a quick response, so quick that Harry almost misses it and chances a look at him, hope coating all of his features. His face falls in disappointment when Louis pointedly looks away and resumes helping a student with his writing. He feels Harry’s presence for the next couple of seconds and then finally the sound of the door opening and shutting. He can breathe again, but just barely.

Even though he tells himself not to look across the hall, somehow he does it anyway. He’s been catching glances of Harry walking past his door ever since he visited his room an hour ago. It comforts Louis to see him, even though his brain tells him that he should definitely not feel the need to. Nothing significant other than Harry coming to his room has happened, but now he can hear Harry and a woman talking outside in the hall, so he casually wanders over to see if he can eavesdrop or at least pretend that he can read lips. He doesn’t need to do either of those things though because it’s obvious what’s happening.

An older woman probably twice Harry’s age stands in front of him carrying her belongings. She hands them to one of Harry’s students to go put away inside the class. Harry holds his stomach as he chats with her, slipping on his backpack, his arms full with the other things that he usually takes home. He wears this pained expression the whole time Louis is watching, then finally he thanks the woman and walks toward the stairs. Louis jumps when Harry wears the same pained expression when he catches Louis staring right back at him through the glass pane. Harry’s face falls even more and Louis quickly walks to the other side of his room, _very_ far away from his door.

He had decided to eat lunch in his classroom to avoid him, but since Harry now has a substitute for the day he deems it safe to go to the teacher’s lounge. He didn’t account for Nick though.

Nick gives him a short hello when he walks into the room. Louis is questioning whether or not he should even say a word. Louis doesn’t say anything back. He just eats his sandwich, completely ignoring the stupid person sitting in front of him.

“He’s not here….If you’re wondering. He went home ‘sick’.”

Louis cuts his eyes toward him. “I am aware.” he says curtly. “Hence the reason I am eating lunch out of my room. There are no cheaters out and about today, however their more than annoying, lying, self-centered best mates seem to be out in full force.”

Nick doesn’t even look mad at him for saying it, he just raises his eyebrows making Louis want to punch him in the face more than when he walked in and said hello.

“I guess I deserve that, but I didn’t mean to _lie_ to you… I was just protecting my friend and I knew it couldn’t have been what you thought. I’m sorry.” He doesn’t look or sound sorry at all.

He balls up the plastic wrap from his sandwich that Liam made him, abruptly getting up. “Good bye Nick. Fuck you…have a nice rest of your day.” He tacks it on to the end because like it or not, Nick is still technically his boss, even if he is an untrustworthy asshole.

\---

The rest of the week passes without him or Harry having much interaction. He did walk into his classroom on Thursday to find a bag of his favorite chocolates sitting on his desk. There’s no note or anything, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who they’re from. He tosses them right in the trash.

He does such a good job of avoiding Harry and refusing to talk to anyone about his feelings that he has the time to put in some job applications to other schools. If he can at least finish out the school year he will have enough experience to hopefully find another job and not rot away in his mother’s house for another six months. He hates that it has to come to him uprooting himself once again, but he just can’t stay and see Harry day in and day out. His mum tried to warn him not to get involved with Harry. He almost wishes that he had listened.

It’s Saturday when Liam gets home from seeing the boys and having a run. Louis didn’t ask him who he was running with, nor did he invite himself to come along. He was sure Harry would be there. The couch dips when Liam sits next to him, startling Louis out of his half-nap. He’s really just lying there with his eyes closed.

“Lou, can I talk to you? Like, properly without you or me getting annoyed or whatever? Can we be real adults together for ten minutes?” Louis cracks an eye open. Liam looks serious which always annoying in and of itself.

“Is it about Harry?” Louis asks already knowing the answer. Liam nods. “Then no.” Louis closes his eyes again.

“Ugh! Fine then I’m just going to talk _at_ you and maybe you’ll actually hear what I’m saying.” He wipes a hand over his face sighing before he begins. Louis peeks up at him, feeling bad for stressing Liam out so much, but he can’t help it. “I just left Niall’s. Do you know he and Zayn think you hate them? They don’t understand why you’ve stopped talking to them just because you and Harry aren’t together anymore. Niall misses you and I don’t even know what to tell them because you won’t talk to me.” Louis chews his bottom lip. He doesn’t hate either of them. “And I also saw Harry while I was out… I got his side of the story since you won’t even mention his name, let alone tell me what happened. I think you should talk to him.”

Louis shoots up, glaring at him. “You think I should _call_ him? Are you fucking insane?! I don’t even want to _look_ at him. I’m not _calling_ him!”

“Louis…it sounds like a big misunderstanding. Like, I know he fucked up, and I’m not just saying this because he’s my friend, but he wouldn’t intentionally hurt you that way….he just wouldn’t. He hasn’t been with Ian in years, I swear. They’re so awkward when they happen to run into each other. Harry says they were talking as friends and it all got blown out of proportion. You should... Well honestly I feel you need to hear this from him. I know you’re hurt, and I know he wasn’t completely innocent here, but could you at least listen to what he has to say? He wants to talk.”

Louis’ expression isn’t angry anymore. It’s softened to make him look more wounded than ever. “Ian and Harry were once together? They were together, as in they were dating…and Ian just up and decided to text Harry as a friend and what, confess his love and how much better he would treat Harry than me while Harry sneaks around sending him nudes and pretending I’m not even in the room?”

“Louis…” Liam warns as Louis’ get more upset.

“No Liam. That’s exactly what you just said. I mean, he was even going as far as deleting their conversations so no one would see! What kind of sociopathic shit is that?!” Louis shouts. “And I don’t hate Niall and Zayn. I actually love them, but that’s what I get for falling for Harry. I ended it with him and now I have to end it with all of my friends who just so happen to have been his friends first. Everyone knows the rules when it comes to break ups. I can’t keep hanging out with all of you when he’s always going to be around, it doesn’t work that way. And I fucking _loathe_ Nick Grimshaw!”

He’s deflates and leans back into the couch.

“You know none of us give a damn what you and Harry are doing. You’re _our_ friend and this is all Harry’s fault anyway. There aren’t any rules for breakups. You should know that.”

They have a stare off for thirty seconds before Liam gets up and walks toward his room. “Just try and -listen to him.” He says as he turns the corner.

Chapter 14 Harry

A sigh of relief leaves him as he watches Louis eat a few pieces of chocolate through the glass pane of his door. It’s not a victory or anything, and it’s not like all is forgotten because Louis decided to accept Harry’s apology chocolate, but it’s a step closer than he was weeks ago when Louis wouldn’t even open them before throwing them straight into the trash bin. He takes it as a sign of progress.

He gives himself another point when they accidentally bump into one another one morning when they were both rushing to get to their classrooms on time. Harry began apologizing immediately while helping Louis up off the floor. He expected a lot of things to happen, but he didn’t expect what did. “No worries.” Louis told him with what looked to be the beginnings of a smile. A real smile geared towards Harry.

His mum told him to wait a while before trying to fix things. It’s been nearly a month and he’s growing impatient. He wants this all to be done so they can go back to the way things were, if they can even get back there.

He tries his luck one day at lunch. They no longer eat together in the lounge, with Harry always in his room so Louis can eat there instead, but Harry makes the trip up the stairs just to see him. They make quick eye contact which is quickly averted when Harry walks in. Ms. Greenfield watches in disbelief as Harry takes the seat across from him. No one has seen them speak to each other in weeks or even be in the same room together. She takes the remainder of her lunch and leaves to give them privacy. Louis looks like he’s just been slapped and eyes her mutinously.

“Hey, Lou.” He starts small. He doesn’t want Louis to bolt before he even gets to the point of him being up here.

“Hi.” Louis continues eating chewing very slowly. “Yes?”

This is where Harry should say something. Yes; something relevant that isn’t ‘I’m in love with you’ or ‘I swear I never fucked Ian.’

“Um…how are you?”

Louis places his food down, eyes narrowing at him. “What do you want, Harry?”

“I want to ask a favor…but I don’t want you to get mad at me all over again.” He holds his breath watching Louis’ emotions play out on his face. He looks confused initially, then it turns to anger for a few seconds, finally softening into a reserved poker face.

“Depends. What’s the favor?”

“Promise you won’t get upset, but I want to take you to lunch this weekend. J-Just to talk! Nothing else!” he adds quickly when Louis gives him an incredulous look. “Just as friends or co-workers or whatever you want us to be. I just want to talk with you during a normal _strictly_ platonic lunch. You can even wear sweatpants, actually I _encourage_ you to wear sweatpants. That’s how non-romantic this lunch will be. I just want to talk, and we can’t do that here.”

Harry crosses his fingers under the table hoping that enough time has passed. Maybe Louis will at least consider listening to him now, but Louis has been quiet for so long. What if he’s still not ready to talk?

“I know it’s you who’s been giving me chocolates…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis looks down at the table for a long while. Harry is sure he’s going to tell him to fuck off. “I don’t know what you think you will accomplish from us talking, but I’ll go just to hear you out. It’s not- We’re not together or anything. It can’t be like that.”

“No I get it. I know. You don’t owe me anything; I just want to talk to you, so, thank you for agreeing.” Louis nods looking like he half regrets his decision already, but at least Louis is no longer furious with him.

\---

No matter how much he tries to calm himself it doesn’t work. Even his mother tried her hand at getting him to relax with some tea but he just can’t. Sure he spouted off that ‘not a date’ and ‘wear sweatpants’ shit to Louis a few days ago, but he knows it was all just fake confidence he used to convince Louis to talk with him. He leaves the house in jeans and a t-shirt, hoping he looks casual enough for this lunch to pass as friendly.

He arrives first, a whole fifteen minutes early, dutifully watching the clock as he waits. He checks his phone for the hundredth time only to find that once again, he has no new notifications. When it’s finally half past one he starts to jiggle his knees at his seat. The waitress comes by to take his order. He waves her off, getting more and more impatient as the clock ticks on and Louis is still missing.

He breaks down and accepts the water that their waitress, well _his_ waitress offered him. He has downed two full glasses by the time Louis finally shows up. The first thing Harry notices is his lack of sweatpants.

“You look good.”

One side of Louis’ lips tug up in what could’ve been a full smile if he’d only let it. “I know I’m late, I-I almost didn’t come…but I guess I should hear you out.” Louis starts to drink the water at his seat. He looks nervous.

“Well let’s order and then we’ll talk?” Harry asks already flipping through the menu.

“Um, let’s get the talking out of the way…I don’t think I’m going to stay, so let’s just get it over with?”

Harry sits his menu back down. This isn’t the attitude he was hoping to get from Louis. He has no clue where to begin. His only goal was to let Louis to cool off enough that he would even agree to eat lunch with him…he didn’t think much past that.

“Okay, um I guess I should start with Ian?” Harry nods to himself, trying to get up the nerve to explain. If this goes well Louis might actually forgive him in time, however, fucking up means Louis will probably cut Harry completely out of his life.

He tells Louis about Ian, the dark haired boyfriend he had nearly three years ago now. How Ian was older than him and Harry liked that about him, but he was young and got tired of being in the same monotonous relationship. He talks until he comes to the more recent areas of interest like the day he ran into Ian at his sister’s job and how they saw each other again a while later. By the time he gets around to how Ian’s harmless texting about some new guy quickly turned into Ian telling Harry nearly every day that he still loved him, Louis has to hold up his hand to stop him talking.

“So you’re saying that you never slept with him. It was just texting and you ignoring him…You didn’t encourage him at all. He’s just a crazy man in love with you and harassing you through your phone.”

“I never said that. I obviously tried to be friendly I mean, I thought we were trying to be friends. I never thought he would start off dating some guy and then break up with him hoping he and I could get back together… Louis he knows how I feel about you. That’s why those texts that you read at your mum’s they- I know they looked bad. I get how bad they look, but I would _never_ do that, not to you.” He wants to reach out and grab Louis’ hand but he knows Louis would just snatch it away.

It’s quiet for so long that Harry almost forgets that he’s waiting for Louis to say something.

“I think I want a burger.” Louis states as if he’s commenting on the weather.

“What?”

“The one with two kinds of cheese I think…and the tomatoes.” Louis continues scanning over his menu which is angled away from his face. So, Harry guesses whatever he said bought him some more time with Louis. He'll take it.

They both dig right into their food when it arrives.

They aren’t talking at all. Instead they give each other careful looks between bites.

“Why’d you try to hide it?” Louis asks after swallowing a huge wad of food. “If it was nothing then why hide it? Why erase entire conversations?”

“I don’t know why… I’m an idiot I suppose. I just thought you wouldn’t like me being friends with my ex, so I didn’t say anything. I knew it was dumb, but…”

“Well you’re wrong. I didn’t give a fuck who you were friends with. I cared that you were talking about God knows what behind my back and you thought I wouldn’t notice. I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were. I told you I made the worst decisions in the history of the world about this whole thing! I’m sorry, Louis! I don’t know what else to say. I could tell you that I love you if I thought that would make any difference, but I know that it won’t.”

They’re in the middle of a stare off when their waitress returns to refill their drinks. Harry’s eyes pleading with Louis’ critical ones. He knows people are probably staring at them now.

“I think I want the chocolate cake with the caramel on top.” Louis says finishing the rest of his meal. Harry doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“Yeah? Sounds good. I’ll have the same.” Harry’s pretty sure he couldn’t eat another bite if someone paid him to do it, but he’ll eat twenty slices of cake if it keeps Louis at the table with him.

Louis makes a point of telling the waitress that the bill should be separated. They don’t talk anymore about them or how completely stupid Harry is. “I’m really glad you came…I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Harry gives a small smile, a peace treaty, if only Louis would return it.

“Well you should thank Liam. He talked me into it so…I’m glad you told me what happened. It doesn’t change anything though.”

Harry nods while holding Louis’ gaze. “Yeah I know.”

\---

“So how is he? He’s doing alright?”

Liam looks like he’s about two seconds from punching him in the arm. “I’m pretty sure he’s doing fine just like he was an hour ago when we got here and ten minutes ago on the trail.”

How rude of Liam to point out the fact that he’s obsessed. Harry slaps him in the chest, getting his hand all sweaty from Liam’s shirt. “Shut it. I ‘m just checking on him…like I want to know how he is, what he spends his time doing. I don’t get to see him anymore so…”

Harry looks away from him, pretending to adjust his head band and his trainers. Liam takes pity on him. “Louis is just fine. He spends the whole day on his laptop, eating cereal, and just hanging out. He started hanging out with Niall and Zayn again a week ago so they’re thrilled, and I know he was looking for other jobs but I don’t know if he still is. He hasn’t said anything.”

Harry clears his throat, continuing not to meet Liam’s eyes. He didn’t know how to take it when Liam told him a few weeks ago that Louis was thinking of moving schools to start over. He knows what Louis really wants is to forget him.

He walks Liam to his door when he drops him off. It’s his only excuse to see Louis outside of work lately, and it’s not even a good one at that. Louis clicks the lock since Liam didn’t bring his keys with him, and for a whole minute they all stand around in the door frame making small talk until Louis gives a polite smile and retreats back into the house. It was only sixty seconds, but it was enough to make Harry sad all over again. He doesn’t know why he insists on doing this to himself.

\---

Taking a field trip to the aquarium sounded like a great idea two weeks ago when Harry mentioned it to Nick over lunch. Just a normal monotonous field trip, he’s taken students on them before; he had nothing to worry about. It only became an issue when Nick failed to mention that Louis had also planned to take his class on a field trip, to the aquarium, on the same day as him.

It costs less money for both of their classes to go at the same time, so Nick fixed all the paper work so they would be forced to travel together. Louis had no other choice than to sit down with Harry and actually plan the trip together. Louis didn’t look as bothered as Harry thought he would.

As soon as they all run off the bus Louis gets to work separating his class from Harry’s and standing them in a single file line. Harry just kind of lets his students hangout in little clusters as they chat excitedly, waiting to be let in. Louis goes through the line, counting them all to make sure no one is lost or missing. Harry remembers the first time he took students on a trip. He looked just as petrified of losing a student as Louis does right now.

Harry realizes he’s smiling fondly over at Louis rushing around trying to look like he knows what he’s doing when Louis looks over and catches him watching. Harry averts his eyes back to his own class, but he can’t erase the smile stuck on his lips.

Their guide does a great job of showing off the exhibits and telling the students all about the creatures inside the tanks. Harry wants to pay attention, really he does, but he can’t. Not with Louis being attentive and almost as entranced as the kids. He misses Louis and they’re standing in the same room.

They eat lunch in the outside picnic area, Louis rushing around to make sure everyone has their food and drinks, Harry easily passing his students their lunch boxes, letting them choose a spot on the soft grass to eat while Louis tries to control everything and seat them where he wants. They don’t listen all that well and start crawling around to sit with their friends, regardless of what Louis asked them to do.

He huffs as he takes a seat next to Harry. “They didn’t do a thing I told them to.” Louis crosses his arms looking offended. Harry laughs at him until Louis gives him a challenging look. “What?”

Harry can’t stop little chuckles from escaping, “Nothing it’s just…you can’t control everything they do. You’re going to drive yourself mad trying to get kids to listen to _everything_ you say.”

Louis scoffs. “Ugh. I know. They’re going to end up giving me grey hair.” Louis takes a bite of his fruit that Liam undoubtedly sneaked into his bag.

“You already had grey hair. Don’t blame the kids.” Harry teases taking another bite of his lunch.

“I do not have grey hair Harry- I mean Mr. Styles! You take that back!” Louis is glaring at him. Louis really doesn’t know, and now Harry is really laughing.

“You have this tiny bit in a few strands right here,” Harry touches the spot on the crown of Louis head where he can’t see. Louis takes in such a sharp breath that Harry forgets what was so funny a few minutes ago and stops laughing. He hasn’t reached out to Louis in so long that they’re both frozen by the movement. “You do have a few grey hairs.” He says touching the spot on his head. “I only noticed them when you were sleeping...but no one can tell, I promise. And I happen to like them.” He says dropping his hand to rest at Louis shoulder and then down by his side.

Louis holds his gaze for a few seconds, but Harry can’t tell what he’s thinking. He can only see how pink Louis cheeks have turned under the shade of the giant tree they’re under. A student brings Louis a flower she found, laying it in his lap, and it breaks the moment. Louis realizes how close they’re sitting and slides over a couple of inches, resumes eating, reaching up every few minutes to touch the little patch of grey that he never noticed.

“I don’t have any grey hairs.” He states petulantly. Harry can’t hide his grin.

“Ok, Lou.”

\---

He’s not sure what makes him try his luck that night, but Harry gets up the courage to text him. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to get his words right. He doesn’t want to scare Louis off already, not when Louis just started talking to him again.

He sends, _‘Thanks for helping plan a great day! Have a good night.’_ It’s short and to the point, and Louis doesn’t have to feel obligated to answer him. He’s feeling good about it lying in his bed, then his phone vibrates five minutes later and he feels even better.

 _‘No, thank you. I would’ve been lost if you hadn’t helped me.’_ His thumb hovers over the keyboard as he smiles, trying to decide whether to text again or just let that be it for the night. Louis texts him again before he can type anything at all. ‘ _Goodnight_ ’ and then a minute later, ‘ _See you tomorrow_.’

Harry falls asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

Chapter 15 Louis

Somehow or another, Harry styles has slowly crept his way back into Louis’ life. He’s not sure how he managed it because one day he was doing a great job of pretending Harry doesn’t exist, and then all of a sudden Harry is running his fingers through his alleged ‘grey hairs’ and making him forget there are kids around all because Louis can hear his blood rushing in his ears. This is not how things were supposed to go, yet somehow they are.

Harry texts him every now and then, very harmlessly, but it still gets on his nerves. Harry will send him something completely harmless _like ‘have you listened to that song I told you about, I think you’ll like it’,_ and of course Louis reads it with a dopey grin he isn’t even aware of. It’s not until about twenty minutes later when Louis is still smiling while thinking about him that Louis gets irritated. How dare Harry make him forget that he hated him for- well Harry didn’t technically cheat on him, but it certainly felt like he had. He really has no reason to be mad at him anymore, and that annoys Louis even more than Harry’s stupid songs that he ends up loving.

Another realization he’s recently come to is that Liam doesn’t  put up with Louis’ shit anymore. It’s like he’s immune to it now or something.

Everyone is going out to the pub to celebrate Niall’s birthday, which sounds like a great time, except he knows Harry will be there. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but Louis doesn’t know what Harry is playing at. It’s not like he can’t feel Harry’s eyes on him at work. He notices the looks that Harry only seems to give him, just  like when they first met, and it’s unsettling. Are they friends again? Does Harry still want to be with him even after Louis ignored him and treated him like shit for weeks? Is Louis going to take that new job he got offered closer to his mum and sisters when the school year ends? He doesn’t know the answer to any of these things, but he does know that he’s not going to that damn pub.

“Get up. We’re leaving in ten minutes. Fix your hair.” Liam tosses shoes at him from across his room. They hurt when they connect with Louis’ chest.

“Ow! Why are you throwing things? Don’t abuse me in my own home!”

“Well don’t mess up my freshly made bed while you wallow around pretending like you’re not getting in that car in nine minutes.” Liam snaps back, pulling a jacket from his closet. Louis wants to throw something at him to distract him from getting ready. He whines at him instead.

“ _Liam_ … I don’t want to go. Please don’t make me mingle with him.”

Liam doesn’t even stop looking for his shoes and keys, “Seven minutes now, and your hair is still a mess. I’d go take care of that if I were you.”

“Ugh! Fine! I will go, but you’re driving because I’m getting wasted.” He shoves his feet into the shoes and storms off down the hall to do something with his damn hair.

“Five minutes!” Liam shouts as Louis slams his door to drown out his voice.

\---

“YES!!! TOMMO’S HERE! I knew you’d come! AHHH, I’ve missed you. Look at your hair! You’re so beautiful!!!” Niall kisses his face, squeezing him tight and shoving a shot of something honey brown into his hand. Clearly Niall has already had quite a few.

He gets squeezed between Niall and Zayn which is a lot better than between Harry and Nick. He would rather break his shot glass over his own head. It doesn’t give him much relief though, because Harry is almost directly across from him on the other side of the booth and he looks amazing. His hair isn’t tied up away from his eyes tonight; instead the long curls twist around his head framing his face in dark chocolate locks. His tattoos are exposed and Louis almost forgot how much he likes them…how much he misses them. Harry hasn’t looked away from him since he sat down and Louis can’t tear his eyes away. Niall announcing that everyone _must_ take a birthday shot in his honor is what makes them finally look away.

Alcohol makes him feel loads better about pining after Harry even after he swore to himself that he wouldn’t. Everyone is gradually becoming more and more inebriated the longer they listen to Niall and continue to drink, except Liam of course who keeps checking on him to make sure he hasn’t done anything stupid such as punching Nick in the face, or ripping Harry’s shirt off at the table.

Harry excuses himself to go outside after a while. Louis’ eyes follow him until he’s outside and out of view. He pretends not to be bothered by the fact that Harry isn’t there anymore by drinking and trying to laugh along with everyone else in whatever random conversation they’re having. That charade lasts about three minutes.

He excuses himself as well, taking the same path as Harry to the patio area out back. Harry is the only person he sees being illuminated by the soft light that pours from the window. He greets Louis with a smile gesturing for Louis to take a seat beside him.

Louis knows this is probably not a good idea just from how jumbled his stomach feels when he sits down, but he can’t pretend like he would rather be anywhere else. “Hi.” he says sipping on his drink as a distraction in case this gets awkward.

“Too crowded for you too I guess? Either that or Nick sent you to make sure I’m not getting sick in the bushes.” He smiles to himself as he says it, but his eyes look almost sad.

“Nope. I’m here on my own accord. Just to sit with you.” Louis doesn’t miss the smile Harry hides when he takes another sip. Louis feels more at ease for intruding on Harry when he obviously wanted to be alone out here.

“So how are things?” Harry asks after a while. “How’s Lottie and your other sisters? How’s your mum?”

That’s a weird direction to take things. “Everyone’s alright…I wish you had gotten to know them better when we were there. They’re really amazing.” Harry’s eyes look sad again. Louis didn’t mean for that to happen. “No, I didn’t mean it like that, like I’m not blaming you or anything, I just meant you guys would get on really well together, especially you and my mum.” He recovers feeling like an idiot. “Let’s talk about something else?”

Harry laughs to himself. “I do wish I had gotten closer with them…but sure we can change the subject. How about…” Harry takes a pause coming up with a new topic for them to awkwardly chat about. “How about you? Your hair looks different…it looks good.”

“Yeah this is the ‘Liam forced me out the door like an ogre’ look. Niall’s quite fond of it; even told me I was beautiful.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows up and down, throwing back the last bit of his drink.

“He’s not wrong.” Harry says so soft that Louis has to play it back in his head to few times to make sure he heard it correctly. He flushes in the dark, thankful that Harry can’t see.

They have to go back in when they both run out of alcohol and things that are safe to chat about. Harry insists on buying Louis another drink as he leads the way to the bar. It’s the same bartender from the night Louis had just moved here. He recognizes Louis immediately.

“So the artist returns!” he jokes cheerfully, “What can I get for you?”

Harry answers for him, ordering Louis and himself a mixed drink. “Oh I remember you too,” he says getting to work on their drinks. “You were the other guy trying to chat him up. I see that worked out well for the both of you.” He says grinning at the pair of them fondly.

“Yeah. It did for a while.” Harry says softly. Understanding flicks across the bartender’s face. He looks mortified, apologizing for implying whatever it was he was implying. Louis doesn’t care at all really. He’s too concerned about the sadness Harry now has etched across his face.

Niall and Liam are both spectacularly drunk by the time they leave, so much so that Zayn and Nick have to help get them into the cab that they now all have to take since their one sober friend got peer pressured by the birthday boy. They pile in, Harry appointing himself the most sober and getting in the front to give directions to Nick’s. They stop off at Zayn’s next to drop off him and Niall. Harry helps Zayn get him in the door and to the couch, leaving Louis to pet Liam’s hair trying to convince him to hold himself together for a few more minutes and not get sick in the back of the cab.

They arrive and Harry helps him get Liam into the house and in his bed, after having to stop by the toilet when Liam has to vomit. Louis tucks him in and plugs Liam’s charger into his phone for him. Harry sets a bottle of water next to the bed along with some painkillers.

When the door to Liam’s room closes they’re standing closer than is really necessary. Louis enjoys the warmth emanating from him, but Harry looks nervous, stepping away and heading for the living room like he’s been burnt.

“He should be alright once he’s had something to eat in the morning. Make sure he drinks that water...” Louis nods while walking next to him. “I guess I’ll see you at work Monday. Bye.”

Louis watches him walk toward the door and all he wants to do is tell Harry not to be so nervous around him. He wants to tell him to smile like he used to.

“You don’t have to go.” Louis says. “I mean if you want to you can, but you can stay here…it’s late and all.” He can hear Harry’s breath catch after he says it. He considers it for a whole minute.

“No, I should probably go. I would love to stay but, I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t.” Louis nods, accepting that Harry just completely rejected his invitation. Why did he think Harry would stay anyway? Louis has literally been awful to him. A few days of near friendship can’t be undone by one invitation to sleep over.

“Yeah. That’s- That’s fine…I’ll see you Monday.” He gives his best impression of being unoffended that he can, fake smiling as Harry walks out.

He locks the door and trudges back to his room, shedding layers of clothes as he walks. He’s just plugging in his phone when he hears faint knocking coming from the front door.

Louis answers the door in his boxers, finding Harry toeing nervously at his shoe. “I sent the cab away so…I’d like to stay if you still want me to. I can always call another cab if you don’t want-”

“No it’s fine, Harry. Come in. I’m just getting ready for bed so… come in.”

Harry follows him into the house, keeping quite a distance between them. He stops at the couch, sitting down and begins taking off his shoes. “You’re not sleeping on the couch, Harry.”

He drags Harry up by his arm, pulling him into his room.

Louis crawls into his side of the bed as soon as he’s in the room. He doesn’t hear Harry moving about, so he sits up to see what’s going on. There Harry is just standing there in the middle of the room. “Haz, you asked to stay so you can either get in this bed or go sleep with Liam, but you’re _not_ sleeping on the couch.” Louis says crossing his arms across his chest. Harry finally moves from the spot in which he was frozen. He slides off his jeans and Louis flips over on the mattress to give him some privacy. The lights go out around him, then he feels the bed dip with Harry’s weight.

Usually a night of drinking knocks Louis right out, but tonight he can’t seem to fall asleep. It’s probably because Harry isn’t sleeping either, taking shallow breaths beside him while clearly struggling to not touch him. He’s not sure which way Harry is lying next to him, but Louis stays turned toward the wall for as long as he can stand it. He _has_ to move in order to get comfortable. He needs to sleep at some point.

He flips to his other side, ending up facing Harry a lot closer than he had intended. Harry’s half lidded eyes open when Louis settles down, regardless of how close they are and regardless of the fact that they are now almost breathing the same air. Louis does slide his head back a bit to preserve the invisible boundary line they’ve drawn.

He must have started drifting off, because he feels disoriented when something softly brushes across his lips. He almost forgets he’s not alone then he thinks _oh yeah, Harry_.

He cracks his eyes open finding Harry rolled onto his back, still obviously awake but pretending to be sleeping. He’s not sure if the touch was an accident or not. He’s not even sure if it was real and he just imagined it, but it makes Louis want to feel it again.

He slides over, hearing Harry stop breathing altogether when he leans down over him and drops a very deliberate kiss to his lips. Harry kisses him back after a few seconds of shock, bringing a hand up to cup Louis’ neck.

It feels incredible to feel Harry on his lips again, but Louis knows they don’t need to push it, whatever _it_ is. He pulls away, Harry making a sound of protest when Louis’ warmth is gone. He kisses Harry’s cheek, sliding back to his spot on the bed, marginally closer to Harry than he was before.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

He doesn’t hear a reply, even after he strains his ears in the silence just in case Harry whispered it. This time when he drifts off and feels Harry’s fingers tangle with his, he’s almost expecting it. “Goodnight.” He hears whispered just a few inches away from him.

 

Liam doesn’t say anything when they both creep into his room to check on him. He gives Louis a knowing look when Harry’s back is turned, clearly surprised to see him there.

“You let Niall try to kill me. You’re the worst roommate ever. You’re fired.” He mumbles into his pillow, but Louis can hear the grin in his voice. He suspects that Liam enjoys getting sloshed every so often, he just doesn’t want everyone to know about it.

“That was entirely your own fault! Harry’s made you bacon, eggs, and toast, then after breakfast I’m going to drive you to get your car, so stop your whining.”

“You made me food? You’re both amazing.”  Liam says curling further into his sheets. “God did I miss having someone else in the house who understands food groups and can operate a stove.”

Louis hits him in the head with his empty water bottle.

 

He takes Liam by the pub to get his car and then drops Harry off at his house. They sat in Louis’ car staring up at the house for several minutes until Harry finally asked him to come in.

“Not that I don’t want to, really I do, but I look like hell from last night…maybe another time?”

Louis can see Harry’s green eyes, cloudy from overthinking and overanalyzing everything. He’s been a bit strange all morning, trying to avoid touching Louis, but clearly wanting nothing else but to run his hands all over him. Louis kept a friendly distance, not sure if they were actually going to acknowledge last night or just chalk it all up to alcohol. The struggle to either be just friends or to tell Louis how he feels is so clear in his gaze right now. He keeps taking small breaths like he’s going to say something but all Louis can see is indecision, and it’s driving Louis mad.

His eyes never break from Harry’s as he leans in curling a hand up around his neck. He moves slowly enough that if Harry wanted, he could move away or push Louis back across the console of the car, but that doesn’t happen. Harry invites Louis in with a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth placing his hands on either side of his face.

“You’re sure?” Harry asks in a soft whisper against his mouth, “You’re sure this is ok…this is what you want?”

Louis shakes his head, leaving a tender kiss against his bottom lip. “No. I’m not sure. But, I want this. I want you.”

That seems to be good enough because a second later their mouths are pressed together in a kiss far more passionate than the one the night before. Louis can feel this one in his chest. The warmth spreading out and tinging his cheeks and ears, making his skin tingle each time Harry grips him harder to hold him in place. He licks into Louis’ mouth, his stomach dropping down like he’d been hanging, hovering in the air and finally snipped free only to land right in Harry’s arms.

A soft sound of urgency finally breaks away from his throat, only after being lodged there when Harry first touched him. He didn’t mean for Harry to hear how desperate he is, but after so long without this, he can’t help it. He breaks away to catch his breath. He need to refocus and gather his thoughts because his current thoughts are all dedicated to sucking Harry off in front of his family’s house in broad daylight.

He chances a look at Harry, afraid of what heartache he might see sitting in the passenger’s seat, but he finds none. Only a small upward tugging of Harry’s lips uncertainly. Louis is pretty fickle, so he doesn’t blame Harry for being wary of where this is going.

“I have to go.” Louis breathes, watching Harry’s careful face visibly fall.

“You- I thought-”

“Harry,” Louis kisses him reassuringly, running his fingers through his curls when he pulls away, “I’m not leaving because I’m freaking out or because I’ve changed my mind or whatever…I missed you. I miss you, and I want to be honest this time around, you know? I just need to get back home, I promise.”

Harry's face brightens considerably. “This time around?” he asks, “As in what exactly?”

That’s a good question. “As in…we’ll see. I don’t know what I’m doing. I had sworn to hate you for eternity, so none of this really fits my plans but hey, you’re funny and you have dimples so…” That makes Harry laugh. It’s so nice to hear it again.

Harry nods. “Alright. So we’re just going to see…We’ll see what happens. And the whole Ian thing is what exactly?”

“Let’s not talk about that. It’s in the past, it was stupid, and I don’t want our first moments as _whatever we are_ to be us talking about an ex that doesn’t even matter…I mean, he doesn’t matter…right?”

“I haven’t spoken to him since that day at your mum’s, Louis I swear. He means nothing. We’re not even pretending to be friends anymore. Here, you can check through my phone. Lou, I want you to. I have nothing to hide.”

Louis places the phone back in Harry’s hand. “I don’t want to. I- I trust you, okay? If you say it’s done then fine. It’s done and in the past; moving on.”

Harry leans in kissing him again, their third kiss of the day. It might be his favorite just because he can feel relief radiating from Harry’s tongue, tingling the delicate skin of his lips. Louis’ heart feels as though it’s in his throat.

He finally gets to leave once Harry and his lips are convinced that Louis isn’t going home to have an existential crisis and decide that he wants nothing to do with him. Louis leaves promising to answer when Harry texts or calls. He’s going to try this thing called maturity which his mother always tells him comes paired with something called honesty.

In theory, if he takes what he learned from the last time he and Harry were together, actually takes what he learned from their mistakes and then apply it to their new thing they have, then things _should_ work out a thousand times better than before. He’s hoping all the adults and movies are right.

He receives a text from him not even an hour later, checking in, testing out the waters.

_‘What are you up to?’_

Louis’ thumbs fly to text back, _‘About to shower and not obsess over the fact that I just snogged my ex-boyfriend in my car in front of his house._ ’

_‘Alright, alright…I’m just checking. Go on and shower then. Think of me ;)’_

Louis hates that he smiles at that stupid winking face. _‘In your dreams, Curly. I’ve got Niall on the brain.’_

It’s normal and easy. It feels like months ago when they first met, and even though they’re hardly the same people, the familiarity is still nice.

\---

“I’m kind of seeing Harry again. I know! Jesus, we’re– we’re not dating or anything we’re just seeing where this goes!”

Lottie and his mother are talking over each other on the screen of his phone, both trying to get their opinions across. All Louis has really heard is a _what the hell are you thinking_ from his mum and a few threats on Harry’s life he ever nearly cheats on him again from Lottie, so overall this is going well.

“Calm down! Everything is fine. It’s not serious, it’s just us hanging out again.” That’s a complete lie, but they don’t need to know that. He’s seen Harry several times now, and each time Harry’s tongue has ended up down his throat. His mum eyes him from the screen.

“I know he didn’t technically cheat, but he still betrayed your trust, love. Be careful. I like him and all, but be careful.”

This is why he hates face timing them; they can see his reaction to their advice, which happens to actually be good today. “Yeah I know…but I can’t stay mad at him for something that didn’t even happen. We want to try this again so that’s that.” Lottie can tell he’s had enough of them butting in and changes the subject. He loves that girl.

Work has actually been pleasant since he and Harry have reconciled. Even Louis’ students feel more at ease now that he isn’t constantly peeking over his shoulder or jumping every time another adult enters the room thinking it might be Harry. He’s gone back to praying that it actually is the tall curly headed boy coming in to say a quick hello.

He gets a collage of drawings and paintings from them to hang on the bright walls, all declaring their love for him and claiming he is the best teacher in the world. He even gets a drawing from Aimee one day. He hung that one up on the refrigerator at home.

Everyone has a long weekend when they all decide to take a trip to the beach together. They have to take two vehicles to fit everyone and their stuff. No one batted an eye when Louis and Harry paired up to ride with Nick. Louis regrets that decision as soon as he makes it, and even more so as he closes his eyes and tries not to get carsick from Nick’s inability to keep the wheel straight. They wind through the roads with Louis huddled in the back seat. He nearly bursts the door open when the car stops and he’s free to get the hell away from the maniac sitting behind the wheel and his oblivious best friend.

They were meant to spend the weekend all hanging out, but Louis found most of his time to be stolen away with Harry. Even lying out in the sun turned into the two of them kissing in the salty water, hands wrapped around each other, completely ignoring their friends teasing them up on the shore. The group had gone out for drinks every night since they had gotten there, and by the time they stumbled back home Louis and Harry would fall onto the couch together, half asleep before their heads hit the cushions. They would wake up with their necks stuck in turned positions and they’re limbs on pins and needles from being tangled up all night long, but Louis loved it. 

On the last day Louis enters what was supposed to be his and Liam’s room to pack up his clothes which got strewn all over the bed he had never once slept in. He imagines Harry is off in his room with Nick doing the exact same thing. They had silently agreed to spend their nights huddled together on the couch. It felt wrong to impose themselves on the other boys like that, especially on vacation. So one night after some heavy drinking, the two of them flopped down on the couch together, whispering and kissing until they ended up asleep on the too small space, completely wrapped around each other. It worked well.

“You two should’ve just roomed together like Zayn said. No one would’ve cared. The whole living room could have been your closet instead of my floor.” Liam laughs over on his bed, flipping through his phone. Louis doesn’t know why he’s complaining, he had an entire room with a beach front view all to himself for days.

“We were fine on the couch.”

“You mean you were crumpled on the couch. I walked by one night and had to make sure you were alive because Harry was literally crushing you under his weight.” Louis shrugs. He likes feeling trapped beneath Harry.

He calls dibs on riding with Zayn the second they’re out the door, forcing Liam to take his place. He’s not riding nauseated all the way back home, forced to listen to Nick harp on about some no-name band no one but him has ever heard of while wearing his _stupid_ Ray Bans and paying zero attention to the road. He wants to be near Harry, he really does, but he can’t deal with that shit today. Harry doesn’t seem to mind their separation; they _have_ been glued to each other the whole holiday.

They arrive back, both cars having to stop at Louis and Liam’s. Louis moves quickly gathering up his things, ready to get inside to take a warm shower with all his toiletries lined neatly on his shelf rather than crammed into his duffel bag. Harry spares him smile and a pair of ‘I want to go with you’ eyes when he walks by Nick’s car. He understands how Harry feels, but there will certainly be more time for them to spend together.

\---

It didn’t take too long for Harry to show up at his door again, this time with an overnight bag in tow. It’s the first time Harry has been allowed to stay since that night after Niall’s birthday. The relationship milestone sends little warning flares off in Louis’ head, but he’s gotten good at ignoring those when it comes to Harry. He trusts Harry, and whatever they have right now feels good for both of them, so that’s all that matters. He’s not going to fight it.

Liam’s light snores are the only sound they hear, as Louis leads the way to his room, Harry close behind with a hand on his waist.

“My sister says hello.” Harry leans in to kiss him for a just a few seconds, before taking off his shoes and sitting his things down at the foot of Louis’ bed.

“You told her you were staying over?”

“Nope. She knew when she saw my bag.” Harry pats the space next to him on Louis’ bed. “She said to tell you hi.”

“How’d she know you were coming here. You could’ve just been going to stay with Nick.” He says sitting thigh to thigh with him.

“Nah,” Harry says kissing up and down Louis’ jaw. “I never pack clothes to stay with Nick. I just wear his stuff if I need to.” Louis pulls his face away from Harry’s lips.

“I’ve never seen you wear _my_ clothes… what’s that about?” Louis tries not to sound jealous. Harry’s smirk tells him that he’s failing at it.

Harry leans back in talking against Louis’ lips. “I could never _fit_ into your clothes. Nick is just as scrawny as me so it’s no big deal. And plus it _rarely_ happens, so stop being all jealous and start kissing me.”  Harry closes the gap between them, moving Louis to spread out beneath him on the bed. Louis is more than happy to oblige.

He trails his fingers down the column of Louis' neck, dragging them slowly down his chest and stomach. He flips Louis’ shirt up, resting his hand below Louis’ navel thumbing at his waist band. Louis feels his skin flush all the way down to his chest  when Harry pulls his shirt off, flinging it to the floor, before sliding Louis’ up and over his head, instantly attaching his mouth to Louis’s ribcage. Harry sucks a pattern all over his torso, making Louis squirm beneath him and his cock to harden in his pants.

Harry’s teeth scrape over his flesh near his waistband and he accidentally bucks up, chasing the sensation with his hips. Harry rubs his thumbs into his hips to calm him. Louis hadn’t noticed how loud his breathing sounds in the quiet of the room as Harry bites into his skin, now sucking a bruise onto his hipbone while he works to get Louis out of the rest of his clothes.

When his cock finally springs free, hard and bobbing in the air Harry licks a fat stripe from the base to the tip. He rests his mouth against Louis, letting his lips drag up and down the tight skin. Louis can’t take his eyes away from his dick twitching each time Harry breathes against him. Louis jumps when Harry suddenly grips around the base, angling Louis toward his lips and wrapping his whole mouth around him. It sends heat rushing down to the pit of Louis’ stomach.

He’s close already just from watching the sheer concentration on what Louis can see of Harry’s face. Harry is no longer pale, but flushed a nice rosy color all over, his eyes a bit watery from taking Louis down so far, his curls hanging down to frame his face. Louis has to grab onto him. He has to touch him somehow. He weaves his fingers into Harry’s hair, a light weight just barely there so Louis can feel connected to him. He yanks too hard though when Harry sucks him down so far that he gags and splutters around him. Louis thought for sure he had hurt him or taken it too far, but then Harry moaned with his mouth still around him, sucking even harder so he fists his hair tighter.

The heat in his gut is moving now as Harry picks up speed, making the nerves in Louis’ thighs twitch incessantly, anticipating the explosion about to happen. Louis curls and tenses up, encasing Harry in a blur of thighs and hands when he jerks and comes down his throat.

He has to make himself relax his limbs around Harry; to let go and let the boy breathe. He rests against the headboard, watching his own chest rise and fall, watching Harry wipe his lips on the back of his hand smiling at him like he didn’t just destroy his entire world with nothing but his mouth. He fits himself around Louis’ body, draping a leg over him and rubbing circles into his skin.

Louis cannot move. If the room was on fire he’d just have to go down with it. He knows he takes too long recuperating because Harry takes it upon himself to get rid of his jeans and underwear, stroking himself slowly right beside him. He’s stretched out beside Louis with one hand on his cock and the other slowly trailing down his own torso. It’s too much paired with the intensity of Harry’s stare, and before he knows it Louis’ half hard again just looking at him.

New arousal prompts Louis to move between Harry’s spread thighs and bat his hand away, replacing it with Louis’ mouth. The look of bliss on Harry’s face when his warm tongue slides down around him is definitely worth Louis getting up from his comfortable spot. Harry tenses, curling in on himself when Louis takes him down, keeping as much suction as his cheeks will allow. He’s close already. Louis doesn’t want to drag it out. Louis uses his other hand to stroke himself while he dips down sucking Harry up into his mouth.

Harry isn’t even attempting to be still at this point. He feels Harry’s thighs shaking against him and takes a final plunge down, hollowing out his throat as much as he can to accommodate his size. Louis’ eyes flutter shut when the warm liquid trickles down his throat in a small stream as Harry tenses up again, his biceps bulging and eyes shut tight. Louis licks a line down his softening cock as it slides out of his mouth.

Harry pulls him up to rest with him on the bed, eyes glued to Louis’ other hand still working feverishly on himself. Harry burrows his sweaty face into the crook of Louis’ neck, mouthing at his skin. Louis can feel the heat in his stomach starting to move when he feels Harry’s lips against the shell of his ear. “Imagine being inside of me.” He whispers making the small hairs stand up where his lips move. “Imagine me tight, wet, and-” Louis stops listening, coming over his own fist, turned into Harry’s side to ride it out.

They’re both in a right state, neither of them willing to move. Louis comes to his senses after a few minutes, and grimaces when he has to use more force than should be necessary to wipe the drying come off of his and Harry’s skin with his shirt which had been thrown carelessly on the floor. Louis even gets up to lock his door and turn off the light. He should be celebrated.

The next morning when his door handle rattles them awake he’s immensely glad that he locked the door before they fell asleep. Liam would not appreciate an eye full of Harry’s dick and Louis’ bum cradled together on the bed. He’s almost positive.

Chapter 16 Harry

There have been several times when Harry could almost bet his life that Louis would say it. He always gets this soft expression, staring at Harry like he’s scared he’s going to disappear right in front of him. He can practically see the words forming in Louis’ mind, but he says nothing.

It’s not like Louis leaves him hanging with nothing after a look like that. He always kisses him sweeter than anyone ever has, and it takes Harry’s breath away sometimes. So much so that he sometimes wants to shake Louis and tell him how much he loves him, how in love with he is; but he can’t do that. He doesn’t want to fuck this up again.

Harry once got so desperate he pinned Louis down with his body, refusing to get up unless Louis told him three secrets that no one else knows just hoping one of them would be that Louis loves him. Of course Louis approached this as a game, revealing that he isn’t quite six feet tall, he secretly likes Liam’s healthy food, and he’s made Niall swear to set Louis up in a mansion if he ever becomes rich and famous. None of which were actual secrets, Louis just thought they were. But secret or not it wasn’t what Harry was after.

One morning he walked into Louis’ classroom leaving a kiss on his lips and a blueberry muffin on his desk along with a bag of mini chocolates. Louis immediately stopped grading whatever papers were in his hands, flinging himself into Harry and peppering kisses all over his face. His eyes were so bright.

“My God you’re _amazing_! How did you know Liam threw out all the sweets and that I’m starving?” He pushed Harry into the side of the desk, thanking him properly with his tongue. When Louis pulled away he had that look again. The one where Harry can practically hear the words about to fall out of his mouth. “Harry…I…” Harry held his breath like him breathing would make Louis change his mind. “I….LOVE these! They’re my new favorite I can’t believe you knew that!” Louis gushes, opening the tiny bag he’s holding and shoving a piece of the candy into his mouth. Harry is convinced that he imagines the wicked grin on Louis’ face. He’s also convinced that at this point Louis is just fucking with him.

Another two weeks passes getting closer to the end of the school year, and Harry can’t take it anymore. He stormed into Louis’ class one afternoon with a folded sticky note in his hand and nothing but determination in his eyes. He interrupted Louis teaching the class about recycling or whatever the hell it is he was going on about. Louis and the whole class turn to stare at him.

“Harry- I mean Mr. Styles? What are you-”

Harry cuts him off again when he places the note into Louis’ palm with a lingering look. Louis looks like he wants to ask a million questions.

“Just read it. Say yes?” Harry mumbles so the students can’t hear. “I’ll see you later.” He waves at the students and their curious eyes as he leaves, catching sight of an equally confused Louis standing in front of the white board with a crinkled post-it note in his fist.

When he picks Louis up at his house that night he’s dressed exactly as his note had instructed. Harry smiles at his old sweats and t-shirt when he gets into the car.

“Alright. I’m here and I look homeless. Now what?” He quips pretending to be bothered by his very comfortable clothing and the blanket Harry made him bring. He always puts up such a fuss when Harry is really trying. He knows Louis loves the attention, he just won’t admit it.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Can’t wait.” he says flatly, but the corners of his mouth turn up and the sarcasm is lost.

Louis tries to feign boredom the entire ride, flipping through songs and fiddling with the window, but he drops the act when they pull into Harry’s drive.

“This is your house.” Louis states turning toward him. “You burst into my class, shove post-it notes at me, and order me to dress like a slob all so you can take me on a date. At your _house_.”

“Yep. Is that going to be a problem?” Harry challenges. Louis goes to argue but decides against it.

“No problem…it’s just a bit unorthodox… but whatever.” he rolls his eyes when Harry kisses his cheek and gets out to open the door for him. “Again with the opening of doors?” he mutters under his breath.

“Again with you being an arse when I’m _trying_ to be a gentlemen?” Louis grins. He loves when Harry snaps back at him. He finally shuts up.

Harry leads them around the back of his house and through the grounds, pulling Louis along by the hand as they hop over stones and navigate the uneven earth in the dark. They pass through the trees ending up so far away they can barely see the house and it’s few lights through the limbs. They arrive in a clear area without any trees or tall grass, a blanket spread out on the grass and a couple of pillows to welcome them.

“You set this up? You’ve walked all the way out here _twice_? For a night time date? Are you mad?” he teases Harry while beaming at their little area. Louis settles himself down into the plushness of the cover.

“Yeah.” Harry blushes. He’s glad it’s dark so Louis can’t see. “I wanted us to be comfy and warm.” Louis nods and starts to bite on his lips. It’s probably from nerves.

“So Curly, what’s the occasion. Why are we out here?”

Harry sits down beside him, folding his legs beneath him. “Do you remember that tree over there?” he points to it a few yards away.

“Mmmm. The one you shoved me into and snogged me until I couldn’t breathe? Ah yes, back when we were young… I remember it well.” Harry gives him a look, refusing to let Louis use humor and sarcasm to diminish this. What he wants to tell Louis is important. It can’t be mistaken for a joke. Louis sighs at being forced to be serious. “Yes Harry. I remember.  It was… a great night I loved being out here with you.” His smile is genuine as he takes Harry’s hand in his. “So, what are we doing back out here tonight?”

“I like being out here with you. I thought we could just hang out and look at the stars all night until one of us starts to freeze. My money’s on you for getting cold first.”

Louis scoffs. “That’s exactly why I’m not going to share my blanket with you. Get your own.” He unfolds it, draping it over his legs up to his hips. Harry leans back into the pillow pulling on Louis’ hand to make him lie back too.

“You don’t have to share... Just stay here with me?”

Louis cups his face, kissing him lightly. “Of course…since you asked so nicely.” Louis flops back down, his head finally hitting the pillow as he snuggles into Harry’s side, lacing they’re fingers together. He even spreads a little of the blanket over Harry’s legs this time.

A look of awe takes Louis over as Harry starts rattling off all his knowledge of the night sky, pointing out constellations and reciting myths as if he were reading it from a book. Louis just curls into him resting his head on Harry’s chest as Harry runs his fingers through his hair, paying special attention to the few grey strands he knows are there but aren’t visible in the dark. For a long time they watch the sky in silence just listening to each other breathe.

“What kind of constellation would you create? if you could?” Louis asks tilting his head up to speak into Harry’s ear. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Are you going to laugh if I tell you?”

Louis smiles into his neck shaking his head. “Nope. I won’t laugh.”

He probably will take the piss, but Harry goes for it anyway. “I’d create constellations for you. For your smile like when Niall stops by to bring your junk food after Liam has thrown all the good stuff out, or after you’ve talked with your sister after you’ve had a bad day at work… I’d also have to include your eyes, but they’re probably too bright and too beautiful for the sky to pull off. There aren’t enough stars to represent you...to represent how I feel about you.

Harry exhales waiting for whatever jab Louis is about to throw for Harry being the definition of a sap, but it doesn’t come. “What’s wrong?” he scratches his nails lightly across Louis’ scalp. “Did I take it too far with the eyes thing?” Harry teases not caring if he did.

“No. I just…I don’t know what to say.” He admits shrugging. “I could laugh just for the hell of it at how mushy you are tonight, but I wouldn’t mean it. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Well I meant every word.”

Louis’s lips find his neck again. “I know you did.”

Louis does get cold first, so they grab the blankets and pillows making their way back. It’s completely dark and silent in the house as it’s just past one in the morning and Gemma is out with her friends.

Both boys creep into the laundry room to drop off the things they used outside, giggling as they trip over everything from a broom to a clothes basket. Harry catches Louis’ lips as they back themselves through the maze of rooms leading to the front door of the house.

Harry is breathless as he braces himself against the wall on either side of Louis’ shoulders, pulling away far enough to mouth at Louis’ jaw. Louis doesn’t let go of him as Harry noses up and down the column of his neck, breathing him in and making Louis’ eyes flutter closed.

He’s still holding onto how he truly feels about Louis. He could have told him a few hours ago, but it just didn’t seem like the right moment. Kissing Louis against his front door wasn’t really in the plans for tonight, but neither was Harry feeling the sudden need for Louis to stay. He doesn’t stop the words from leaving his lips. “I don’t have to drive you back tonight… if you don’t want.”

Louis finds his eyes in the dark, his mind clearly racing with thoughts. Harry hopes they’re about him. “I mean, you can stay here. Only if you want to of course. I mean, _I_ want you to, but you don’t have to.” He’s rambling now. It makes Louis give a breathy laugh as a response.

“And how old are you again? Seven?” he laughs into Harry’s mouth as their lips connect. “I want to stay. I want to be with you.” The words make Harry’s stomach flip flop.

He leads them upstairs closing the door behind them when they get to his room. He feels nervous. He immediately starts digging through his dresser to find Louis something to sleep in when he’s interrupted by a pair of arms encircling him and turning him around. He leans against the dresser a slight bend in his knees so Louis doesn’t have to stand on his toes to kiss him, one hand pulling Louis in and the other guiding Louis’ mouth up to his.

Everything is immediate all at once with Louis hands freely roaming over the skin beneath Harry’s shirt, his lips trying to get even closer when he’s already pressed hard into Harry’s skin. If it were earlier or they weren’t so tired, the kiss would have led to both of them lying spread out in the sheets, but just as quickly as the kiss had started, it slowly began to dwindle down  to nothing but soft caresses and touches of skin, their lips barely touching as they breathe.

Harry watches that look slowly spread over Louis’ face, illuminating those blue eyes and making Harry strain to hear the words he’s sure Louis wants to say. His heart is beating in his throat. “What was that for?” Harry asks one hand still locked into Louis’ hair.

Louis doesn’t answer; instead he gives Harry a small smile, his eyes falling on several of his own sketches and drawings pinned to the walls around him. He kisses Harry once before cuddling into his bed. “You made me dress comfy remember? You can stop searching for clothes and come fall asleep with me in.” He wears that same soft expression in his eyes. Harry has no choice but to join him.

He pulls Louis half on top of him, curling his arm around to rest at Louis’ waist, his lips ghosting at Louis’ forehead. He wishes Louis would just say it first. It would make everything easier. All the heaviness in this moment feeling suspended right above them, almost suffocating them. He feels it in the way Louis looks at him and in the way his fingers are tracing over his shoulder right now. Someone has to take the jump. Harry just wishes it didn’t have to be him since he fucked up the last time they had gotten to this point. He doesn’t want to be responsible for scaring Louis off twice, but he’s almost positive that Louis feels the same way. Almost.

He clears his throat in the dark room, making himself very aware of how quiet it is in the house. He can feel his heart start to pick up and he wonders if Louis notices the change since his ear is right over it. “You awake?” he asks though Harry already knows he is. Louis nods pressing a kiss to his chest.

It has to be now. “I want to say something. And you don’t have to say anything back; you can completely ignore me even…” Neither of them are hardly breathing. The small patterns over Harry’s shoulder have stopped being drawn as the attention shifts to Harry’s words only.

“I messed up. A few months ago I mean,  with Ian and all that other shit we said was in the past. I know you said we could start over and just see what happens this time- to see where we end up. I think we’ve done a good job of blocking all that bad stuff out, but there are some things about the past that I can’t just leave.” He can’t even hear Louis’s breaths anymore. “I wanted to tell you for weeks before we went to your mum’s. I even wanted to tell you that day, but you stopped me because it sounded like a lie just to get you to forgive me, but… it wasn’t a lie, Lou. I loved you then. I loved you that day and I still love you now… I just didn’t know how to let you know that. I didn’t want to fuck up again.”

He finishes, taking his first full breath since he started talking. He goes over all the scenarios that could take place in his head as the silence grows bigger and louder. Louis could get mad or upset for making their relationship more serious than he wants. He could pretend to be sleeping so he doesn’t have to deal with the confession at all. He could decide to get up right now and leave if Harry got it wrong and Louis really doesn’t love him at all. In no scenario does he expect this to go well.

“I stopped you that day because I was furious with you.” Louis voice startles him in the quite room. “I didn’t want you to say anything to me. I hated you and what I thought you did behind by back.” Harry’s stomach twists sharply. He knew this could be a possibility; Louis getting mad all over again. His arms loosen around Louis’ frame, anticipating the fall out. Knowing Louis physically pulls away when he’s uncomfortable. “I knew _exactly_ what you were going to say to me and I couldn’t let you say it when I knew every word would have been the truth… I know you meant it then, and I know you mean it now. I know because I love you just the same. I’m- I’m in love with you. I mean I _hated_ Ian and I had never even met him! I thought he took that away from me…I thought he took you.” Louis words drop off into a softness that is barely audible. Harry still can’t breathe.

“I’m not going anywhere, Louis.” He shifts to lean over him, softly connecting their lips. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I _love_ you. I’m not going anywhere, alright?”

He nods with his eyes still shut. “Yeah, I know.” He smiles.

Time passes and Harry knows he should be asleep by now, but he’s suddenly feeling lighter than he has in weeks. He knows Louis is still awake beside him. He’s been pretending to be asleep for the last thirty minutes, but Harry knows better.

“Lou?”

“Mmmm?” he hums out not sounding sleepy at all. His mind is probably racing, planning all sorts of ways to freak out over this in the morning.

“You alright? Everything…good?” he asks tentatively. He sees Louis’ smile in the dark.

“You mean am I lying here having a secret silent crisis over being in love with my boyfriend? That would be no, conceited.” He pokes Harry in the side. “How little you think of me, Harold. I’m just lying here thinking about you and what we should do over our break when you meet my family.”

“I’ve met your family, idiot.” Harry deadpans.

“No. That shit storm a few months ago doesn’t count in the slightest! We’re doing a do-over. We’re gonna do it _right_. My mum will fail at cooking a large meal to impress you, my sisters will drive you up the wall with their ten million questions, and we’re going to sneak around my house making out in dark corners, and my mum will bring out my naked baby pictures to properly embarrass me in front of the only boy I’ve ever brought home. _That’s_ what I’m thinking about. And that’s what we’re going to do.”

Louis isn’t in crisis mode. He isn’t over thinking this. He’s just excited about bringing Harry home to be with his mum and sisters again. Harry’s so relived he surges to meet Louis’ lips. “You’re so ridiculous. I don’t know if I’ve ever not loved you.”  Louis grins when the words are whispered into his shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure the first time we met wasn’t _love_ …it was strictly sexual, and I’m okay with that. I don’t blame you. I felt the _exact_ same way.

Harry pinches his side. “Shut up. We met and it was romantic. ”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, Harold. Sleep now or else we’re both going to look like zombies tomorrow.”

Harry’s too excited to sleep. He could stay up talking with Louis for hours.

Chapter 17 Louis

He’s only packing up a few things because before he knows it he’ll be right back here with a whole new group of students, a whole new school year, and more time to work right next door to Harry.

Mr. Dutton came by earlier, congratulating him on his time here. He’d learned weeks ago that he’d been invited back to take the position around the same time other principals started responding to his applications he’d filled out months ago. It wasn’t even a decision because he couldn’t leave now if he tried.

“Do you want to box up the crayons and paints and stuff or are you just leaving it?”

“Yeah just put it all together, it’ll be fine for now.” He hands Niall one of the last boxes. “Make sure the paints are all closed up so they don’t spill or dry out over break.”

Niall rolls his eyes playfully snatching the box form him. “I KNOW I’M NOT PICASSO OR ZAYN FOR THAT MATTER,” he shouts loudly enough for Harry and Zayn to hear across the hall, “But I know how to pack up paints, Tomlinson.” Niall whips around to get started.

They’re nearly done. He just needs to put a few things in the supply closet and they can call it a day. They all alternated helping each other so it wouldn’t take so long. Zayn and Harry have only just started cleaning up Harry’s classroom and they haven’t even touched the mess of canvasses and used brushes Zayn’s students left littering his room. Luckily, Niall and Louis are a million times more organized and tackled Niall’s music room at the unheard of hour of seven in the morning; on a Saturday no less.

“Alright! All done!” Niall throws the paint box in the closet. “Let’s go gloat and then get the hell out of here. Primary schools smell weird and I can’t take it anymore.”

“Niall. My room does not smell weird what the hell are you talking about?” Louis whips around to face him as they walk out, flicking off the lights.

“Mate, it smells like cookies and dirt. It’s fucking weird.”

He walks into Harry’s room finding Zayn on the floor having a difficult time of playing a chord on the guitar and Harry sitting at his desk with his face in a pile of papers that Nick dropped by for him to sort through. He groans when he hears Niall shouting about being done.

“Ughh! How are you two so fast! We’ve been here just as long as you!” he pouts leaning back in his chair.

Louis perches himself on the top of his desk letting is legs hang off the edge. “Because we get shit done while Zayn is busy teaching himself guitar and you take a nap on your desk.” Harry groans again.

“We haven’t even been to Zayn’s classroom yet and his is ten times worse than mine!” He grabs onto Louis’ waist burying his face in his shirt. “You could come help and it wouldn’t take as long.” Harry smiles up at him hopefully.

Niall cackles from the other side of the room making Louis laugh. “Not a chance, love! I’ve got a Game of Thrones date with a very special roommate in about twenty minutes that I simply cannot be late for.” He hops down from the desk making Harry pout more when he kisses the top of his head. “And I still have to pack my clothes, as do you.” He kisses his lips this time. “Goodbye lads! Niall and I are leaving you here to rot so…” Even Zayn sighs helplessly at the disorganization surrounding them as they walk out.

He doesn’t see Harry again till late that night when he shows up with all his bags packed, ready to head out in the morning.

“So how long did it take you to pack this without Zayn’s help?” Louis teases as Harry flops down on the bed with all his limbs spread out.

“I made Gemma help…she owed me anyway.” He mumbles into the mattress. “I’m exhausted! Zayn’s room took _hours_ …” he whines flipping over and grabbing for Louis’ shirt. “Come. Bed. Sleep.”

Louis sighs fondly sliding in next to him. He likes when Harry is dramatic, it’s such a rare occurrence but it’s always hilarious. “You’re such a big baby. Luckily I love you so I’m not that bothered.” Louis immediately starts rubbing his back to lull him to sleep. If Harry’s up any longer he’s going to be a mess to deal with the entire ride to his mum’s in the morning. Harry sighs when Louis hands find him.

“Mmmm. I love you so much. That feels good…” he finds the energy to kiss Louis’ shoulder. He’s asleep within five minutes.

He reaches over to set an alarm on his phone then reaches into Harry’s pocket to pull his phone out and set it on the table as well. He’s still in his jeans, but Louis leaves him that way. Louis has a few things he still needs to pack, but he can’t bring himself to move and disturb the boy curled into him. He turns off the lamp beside him and settles down next to Harry going over his mental checklist as his eyes get heavier and heavier.

This trip is going to be so much different than before when he brought Harry home to his family; he’s definitely more excited than nervous to reintroduce Harry to the people that mean the most to him, and that’s a good sign.

He’s nearly asleep when one of their phones vibrates on the table.  He reaches over to check and sees that it’s Harry’s. He’s proud of himself.  He isn’t that crazy person he was a few months ago who would have flung himself off the bed by now for the opportunity to go through Harry’s phone, instead he’s merely curious as to what one of their friends or his family needs to tell him so late at night.

He opens the text smiling, despite the person who sent it.

_‘Don’t fuck up tomorrow. Have fun playing married (disgusting) while I’m tanning at the beach. Love ya!’_

Louis can’t lie and say that Nick is one of his favorite people on earth, but he is one of Harry’s so he’s had to get used to him being a constant; no matter how annoying and self-centered he is. He puts the phone back, not even tempted to scroll through the other conversations. Sure, Harry let the Ian thing get a bit out of hand, but Harry isn’t a liar, especially when it comes to the two of them. That’s all in the past.

He often finds himself thinking about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t gotten this job, if he hadn’t got to live here and worked  someplace else. He can’t even imagine it, that’s why he’s so glad Harry was patient with him for all that time when Louis wasn’t ready. He’s glad Harry still loved him even when Louis wouldn’t so much as look at him when all Harry wanted was to be with him. If Harry hadn’t pushed for them to be together, he’s not sure where he would be right now if not lying in bed next to him, excited for their long break, excited to be returning to his job that he’s just beginning to get the hang of.

He gently presses his lips against Harry’s skin. He’s thankful for many things that happened to him this year, but most of all he’s thankful for this.


	2. Epliogue

Three Years Later; Harry

He shakes his head sighing when he opens the door to the house and it barely even budges. He has to force the door open wider, stumbling over a pile of Louis’ shit which Harry could’ve sworn he had specifically moved out of the way not even thirty minutes ago when he left to go out.

He takes another look around their house, eyes falling on half empty boxes and random articles of clothing and junk that Harry hasn’t had the heart to actually pack and tape up. The house has been in disarray for days now (more so than usual) in anticipation of Louis leaving, and only during those moments when Harry’s sure no one is watching will he allow himself to actually feel the weight of it. He drops by the kitchen for a glass of water when his throat turns from scratchy to lumpy as he tries to not think about how the house will look tomorrow morning when all the boxes are long gone.

The cool liquid flows down his throat, immediately washing away any threat of emotion and allowing him to head to their bedroom with a straight face. He can’t let Louis see.

“Exactly how big do you think your car is again?” Harry smiles when he sees Louis tossing shirts and jumpers onto the floor. He leaves a kiss on Louis’ forehead then gets to work picking up every piece of clothing Louis has just ripped from their closet, cradling the mess against his chest and dumping it on the bed.

He heads to the nearest half empty box and starts folding and stacking before the reality that the closet will be soon be completely bare can hit him.

“I told you, I don’t know what I’ll need or what to bring and what to leave. I don’t do _this_ , you know? _This_ -” Louis stops to flick a hand across the air in front of him “All your idea.”

Harry shakes his head at Louis’ words and this time when he smiles at Louis it’s actually real. “I still don’t understand how you’ve never packed using things like boxes…and real tape. I always thought Liam was joking about how you moved in with no luggage _at all,_ but now…” Harry laughs to himself slinging one of his beanies (which Louis stole and decided to keep) across the room and hitting him in the back. Louis stops what he’s doing, walking over to drop himself onto the bed. Harry keeps his head down when he no longer sees the humor in whatever it was he was just teasing Louis about- determined not to look, and determined not to feel...yet.

Louis sees through him immediately.

“Harry, you won’t even look at me.” Louis makes him stop compulsively folding and grabs Harry’s hands. Louis’ eyebrows are scrunched up like he’s worried, but his eyes are so soft that Harry feels guilty for making him look even remotely unhappy. “Come here,” Louis tugs on his wrists but he doesn’t move, “It’s fine alright. I promise this is just temporary, Harry…you know that.” He looks up at Harry with those blue eyes and feels his resolve crumbling around him. He really doesn’t want to think about this.

“I know.” Harry gives him a poor excuse for a smile.

“Harry, I…”

Harry nods, sitting beside him on the bed. “I know.” He kisses Louis softly, lingering close by after they part. “Let’s not be like this okay? Not on our-” Harry stops. He can’t even say it.

“Our last night.” Louis interjects when he realizes Harry isn’t going to finish. Harry nods again, kissing Louis’ forehead before getting back up to continue folding and not thinking so much. Louis sighs giving what Harry’s sure is a look that could probably make him burst into tears. That’s exactly why he refuses to look as Louis heads back to the closet, this time dragging a box along with him.

Harry knows he’s being a silly emotional mess right now. He’s acting like Louis is never coming back when in reality he _knows_ this is temporary, he knows Louis is only going to be a few hours away, he knows it’s just for a year, and he also knows that this is what’s best.

Harry can’t say it came as a shock when Louis started hinting that maybe he would like to change his career and do something different. It’s not like it was a big secret that Louis wasn’t all that into his job. Even after he got better at teaching he just didn’t seem happy with it. Even after all these years together, Harry is still ten steps ahead of Louis when it comes to knowing what either of them wants or feels, that’s why Harry smiled and encouraged him when he sat him down and explained his decision to take more courses at uni for art and animation. He knew it was coming before Louis even entertained the thought.

The degree could take up to four years to complete, but Louis mapped it out so it would only take two, three at the most. He talked to his new professors and most of his  beginning classes could be done online, so that’s what he did for a year while he continued to teach. He struggled with being split down the middle, juggling being both full time teacher and student. There were days Louis would come home after work just to get started on his course work for another few hours and then be in bed before nine. It was hard watching Louis burn himself out like that, but Louis had to do it. Now looking back, that wasn’t even the hardest thing to overcome.

He’s now taken all the courses he can online. He could technically commute back and forth between Holmes Chapel and London by train, but that’s only if he takes a few classes at a time and never sleeps or eats. He needs to finish early and driving that far is not an option, so the only other solution was for Louis to move.

Harry wouldn’t even hear of it the first week Louis brought it up, but the more Harry thought about it, the more it made sense. If Louis is going to finish the degree on time then he has to physically be there at school taking as many courses as he can. Eventually Harry understood that, but that doesn’t mean he accepted it.

Louis suggested all kinds of plans to help ease the transition, one of which was for Harry to find another teaching job closer to the city to be with him. As tempting as that was, Harry had to decline due to the fact that he loves his job. He loves Cheshire, he loves Holmes Chapel, his friends, his family…he doesn’t want to leave them, which means Louis has to leave _him_. That’s why he’s been fake smiling around Louis for the past week whenever it seems like Louis is getting sad or doubtful about his choice. That’s why he’s been practically silent when he’s around Nick or Liam lately. He’s heartbroken.

\---

Harry taped up the last box just after one in the morning when they both fell into bed exhausted. He had trouble staying asleep while his head kept playing images of the two of them slowly growing apart while Louis goes off to uni and Harry is stuck in Cheshire blissfully unaware of every part of Louis’ new life…of everyone _in_ Louis’ new life. He wakes up feeling like he never went to bed at all.

Harry can’t ever remember the two of them being so quiet. It’s uncomfortable and sits heavy in Harry’s chest each time one of them goes to speak but decides against it. They have some weird unspoken system where Louis goes into the house to retrieve more of his stuff and Harry puts it all in the car. They silently load it up cramming in boxes on top of boxes, Harry refusing to look behind him and see the entryway of the house becoming more and more empty.

Harry doesn’t even lock the house up when they’re finally done, instead he asks Louis to bring him the keys and his coat so he doesn’t have to go in. Louis gets in not even five minutes later, looking anywhere but the house and of course, Harry.

They’re on the road almost a whole hour before Harry breaks and has to turn on some music or else risk being drowned by his own thoughts. He swears he saw Louis sneakily wiping at his eyes a few minutes ago, but he can’t be sure. He definitely can’t deal with Louis crying at the moment, hell, Harry can’t even deal with how sad his own reflection looks right now. He turns up the volume to where the bass of whatever is on the radio is almost painful in the small car. It’s perfect.

“Pull over, Harry.” Louis says barely audible over the music.

Harry ignores him.

“Harry. Pull over.” Louis tries again. This time when he still doesn’t do it Louis whips his head around and actually looks at him for the first time since they woke up this morning. He turns the music off completely and shouts like it’s still playing around them, “I said pull over, Harry! Fuck! You heard me the first time!” He doesn’t look or sound angry, rather he sounds like he’s about to cry. Harry finally listens, putting the car in park, letting them dissolve back into silence for another long stretch of time.

“Harry, I don’t know what’s going to happen to us okay, and neither do you.” Louis is facing the window staring out. “There’s no rulebook for this kind of thing. We just have to make it work we’re going to be fine-”

Harry cuts him off, “You’re right, you and I don’t know what’s going to happen. This could literally be _the worse_ thing to ever happen to us and here I am just driving you and all your things _away_ from our house! I’m terrified that this won’t work, Louis! How are you so calm?” When Harry’s eyes finally fall on him he sees a few tears curve down Louis’ cheeks.

“I have been crying for weeks! I just didn’t want you to see! I am so scared that I won’t have you at the end of this, I even dream about it sometimes. I love you and I am willfully _leaving_ you! I want to throw up just thinking about it, but you won’t even fucking _look_ at me, so you wouldn’t know all of that now would you?!”

Louis sinks into his seat, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. The silence takes over again. As they both stare at each other in the small space. The only person who really knows how Harry feels about all of this is Nick. Harry has confided in him and told him every single bit of anxiety he has about Louis being away from him for an entire year. He even knows about Harry’s worst fear. The one where Louis finds someone better and just decides to not come back home…perhaps he should’ve been talking to Louis about all these things instead. It probably would’ve saved them both a lot of trouble.

Harry gently rubs his hand down Louis’ arm to get his attention. Louis turns to him for only a quick second. “So…are we not fighting then?” Harry asks softly his lips slowly turning up into a smirk. Louis rolls his eyes and looks back out the window. 

“I don’t know Harry. You tell me.” He crosses his arms and slumps further into his seat.

Harry smiles to himself now that Louis is being petulant on purpose. He takes Louis’ hand. “It doesn’t sound like we are, Lou. I think we’re both just scared…” he kisses Louis' knuckles, “which is pretty normal I think…Or so I’ve heard.”

“Oh really? Did the great Dr. Grimshaw tell you that?” he remarks under his breath.

Louis still isn’t smiling with him so Harry tries again. “Lou. We’re stopped on the side of a highway screaming about who is more terrified of losing the other. Not to mention the fact that there are about a million cows in that field over there and I forgot to wear socks this morning... Look at us! You know it’s kind of funny.”

Louis fights it, but his grin breaks through anyway. “I hate you,” he says rubbing circles into Harry’s skin with his thumb. He laughs a bit and turns to meet Harry’s eyes again, serious. “We’re going to be okay. Right?” he asks. Harry nods leaning in to kiss him across the console. When he’s satisfied with how Louis’ breath is catching he finally pulls back.

\---

It’s weird moving Louis into the flat near his campus. Both of them making trips back and forth from the car to Louis’ new home, carrying as much as they can at one time. It reminds Harry of when his parents and Gemma first dropped him off at uni.

Harry insists on helping Louis at least begin unpacking. He puts his bed frame and other furniture together for him. He even gets Louis’ toiletries to the bathroom and makes his bed even though he knows this is probably the first and only time it will ever be properly made. He smiles to himself thinking about it.

Louis has errands to run before three, so the last thing he has time to do is dig to find the picture of the two of them more than a year ago after Lottie’s graduation. It’s one of Harry’s favorites. He sits it right on Louis’ bedside table next to the lamp.

 “You about ready to head back?” Louis asks walking in and kissing Harry’s lips. Louis feels warm and familiar…Harry doesn’t know how he’s going to last knowing he can’t just walk into the next room and kiss Louis whenever he wants. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth as he pulls away.

“Ready when you are.” Harry forces himself to smile when he kisses Louis again; while he still can.

The ride together to the train station is much better this time around. Harry even lets himself hum along to the music playing while Louis plays with their entangled fingers, his eyes on the road. Harry wants to be present in this moment. He wants to remember how good it feels to have Louis right here beside him, how warm Louis’ palm feels against his, how cute Louis looks when he’s squinting to read the road signs ahead of him. He wants to remember, but he also wants to numb himself so he can try to forget every single thing. He wants to shut his mind down so that four months from now when he’s had a bad day and Louis is off burrowed in a studio somewhere not answering his phone calls, Harry won’t have all of these memories to torment him further. Harry wants to blank out during this entire moment, but he knows there’s no way erasing a few minutes alone in a car with Louis could ever eclipse the three years they’ve spent together already. The damage has already been done.

Louis walks with him when they arrive at the station, their hands still tangled together.

Harry’s chest feels tight as he looks around the nearly empty terminal. He’s been holding his emotions in for the past few months and now he can feel every tear he’s held back start to turn on him. Louis smiles up at him when he feels Harry’s grip tighten. He has no idea it’s from Harry trying to contain himself.

“You don’t have to wait with me, Lou. I know you’re busy today, you have stuff to do so…” Harry tries his best to sound as indifferent as possible as he speaks.

He watches Louis frown a bit, “I’m not leaving you yet.” Louis says, looking right into Harry’s eyes even though Harry is looking straight ahead. Harry lets their hands fall by their sides. He can’t have Louis here to see him break down. So he tries another approach.

“Make sure you put your spare key somewhere you’ll remember.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Harry.” Louis tries to interrupt but Harry plows right over him, talking a bit louder.

“ _Please_ make sure you turn the oven completely off if you use it. You forget sometimes and I usually turn it off, but now you’ll be by yourself so…”

“Harry.” He tries again. His voice is less playful, it’s so soft. Harry keeps talking.

“Make sure you become friends with at least some of your neighbors just in case, you might actually like them.” Harry laughs humorlessly at his own joke. “You can tell me your trash pickup schedule later so I can text you when it’s time to take it out. Oh, and set a timer when you do the wash so you don’t forget you have clothes in, they’ll mildew that way and it’s hard to rewash them and-”

This time when Louis says his name it’s broken and tears are piling up in his eyes. Harry hates himself for looking at him. Louis curls into him, wrapping his arms around Harry.

“I know you hate this- I know. I hate it too, but everything will be fine. Just as soon as I’m done with school-  I just need to do this and then I’ll come back and everything will go back to normal like I never even left.” Louis wipes the one tear he let fall, staying cuddled right into him. Harry feels like he’s suffocating.

Harry knows he should be comforting him. He should kiss Louis and tell him not to cry and that everything will be alight, but he’s been doing that for months. He doesn’t have the energy anymore.

He rubs his palm up and down his back for a few minutes until Louis is so quiet that it’s almost like he isn’t there. Harry needs Louis to go. He kisses Louis’ cheek and softly reminds him of the time and how late he’s going to be with running errands. It takes a minute or two but Louis finally nods and hesitantly lets go.

 Louis is half turned away when he clears his throat, “Don’t forget I’ll be back in two weeks for Zayn’s birthday. Oh, and uh, tell Niall thanks again for all the boxes and stuff, actually I’ll just text him.” Harry nods and forces another smile as well as the longest kiss he can bare to leave on Louis’ lips. “Harry, call me when you’re home, promise?”

“Of course, love you.” Harry replies as sweetly as he can manage kissing the top of Louis’ head.

He thought the tears would come as soon as Louis drove away, but apparently that wasn’t enough to break him. He thought arriving back in Holmes Chapel without him and all his stuff would surely do the trick, but still…nothing. Even when Liam picks him up and drops him off at home he can feel the tightness in his chest, but no tears come.

He walks in, sits on their sofa, staring at the black tv screen noting the absence of half the things in the house, and somehow remembers that he’s supposed to call Louis. The conversation is mostly one sided, with Louis doing most of the talking about his day, and the whole time Harry can only focus on the fact that Louis sounds so different over the phone than he does in person.

The poor reception in Louis’ flat forces them to end their call early, and when they hang up is when it finally hits him. For the next year he’s going to have to hear Louis’ voice that way whenever they’re on the phone. He’s only going to get to see Louis a few times and that’s not nearly enough. Other than the few visits they share, he’s going to have to listen to Louis’ voice all grainy and warped, he won’t get to see Louis wandering the halls with his students at work, Louis isn’t going to play with his hair in the morning when they wake up, he isn’t going to come with him to eat dinner at his family’s house on Sundays, Louis isn’t going to do any of those things because Louis doesn’t live here anymore.

He’s been crying for what seemed like ages before he even realized it. His eyes burn and the scratchiness in his throat keeps causing him to clear it, but it doesn’t help.

 

Eventually he calms himself down enough to realize that maybe the house isn’t the best place for him to be right now. He heads over to Nick’s so he doesn’t have to cry all by himself, as pathetic as that sounds. He knows Nick won’t judge him though.

“I canceled with Ana tomorrow so don’t feel like you have to bolt out of here in the morning.” Nick says leaning against the door frame. Harry didn’t have to ask if he could sleep over. Nick handed him some clothes and walked him straight to the guestroom with no questions asked.

“Yeah, alright. Thanks again for letting me stay, really.” Harry crawls into the bed which smells absolutely nothing like Louis. He’s so thankful.

“Oh shut up, Harold. You know damn well you can stay here,” Nick rolls his eyes fondly, “As far as I’m concerned this is _your_ room.” Harry nods tucking himself him. “But, you do have to go to your house at some point. Alright? Preferably this week. You can’t avoid it forever.” Harry nods at him. Nick must feel compelled to show that he cares because before he knows it he’s being wrapped in a hug. “It’s only a year, love.”

He burrows down into the covers when Nick leaves. His heart feels like it’s been ripped out, but he does feel a bit better. He soon realizes that removing himself from their home does nothing to get Louis out of his mind. He still sees Louis even when his eyes are closed.

The vibration scares him when it rumbles on the bedside table.

_Goodnight, Haz. I’ll call in the morning. 364 days to go! (give or take a few) :) Love you Xx_

Harry cradles the phone to his chest trying to hate Louis for doing this to them, but finding that he can’t. He wants to cry; he chooses to smile instead.

 _‘It’s only a year’_ plays on loop in his mind as he eventually drifts off, his phone held close to his chest. 

 

Seven more years later; Louis

The pick-up line is moving much quicker today than it has been all week. Hopefully they can all get home before the house burns down. He inches forward once the red vehicle two cars up from him pulls off and out of the car park. He’s close enough now that he can see Harry guiding another child into his mother’s car and waving them both off. Eileen, Liam’s daughter spots Louis first, waving and showing off her two missing teeth as she smiles. She tugs at Cody’s backpack and Harry’s sleeve when she sees Louis inch up, now just one car away. Harry moves to adjust the collar of his shirt to cover his tattoos.

Cody’s blonde curls whip around as he spots Louis and he immediately starts pulling Harry along with him as the car pulls up.

“Dad!” He exclaims shrugging off Harry’s hand and taking Eileen’s instead. Cody’s always so excited to see him, that’s something he never gets used to. Louis often wonders if he was ever that excited to see his parents when he was that young. He can’t really remember.

Cody yanks the back door open for himself and even goes as far as to open the front door for Eileen. Talking excitedly about something he did during lunch or math, who knows really. Harry walks over and helps Eileen into the seat, leaning in to buckle her in and stretching even further to kiss Louis’ cheek. “Hi,” he rumbles close to Louis’ ear, “Good day?” Harry smiles and pulls back, curls half in his eyes from bending down to help Eileen.

“Blegh!” they hear come from the front seat followed by a peal of laughter from the back. Harry tickles her as he stands straight. Louis tickles her when Harry shuts her door. Harry then makes his way to the back seat, leaning in to check that Cody has buckled himself in correctly. Miraculously, he has.

“And what are you laughing about?” Harry asks as he tickles Cody’s sides making him squeal and kick the back of Eileen’s seat. “Your dad happens to like my kisses!” Harry adds matter-of-factly.

“No he doesn’t!” Cody shrieks out, his face bright red. He’s laughing so hard that he almost sounds like he’s choking. Louis isn’t worried though as he watches them in the rearview mirror. The pair of them do this all the time.

He knows Cody isn’t theirs biologically, but sometimes he swears he and Harry look just alike, right now more than ever with both of their curls flying around and their big bright smiles. The only real difference anyone picks up on is that fact that Cody doesn’t have dimples and he has light colored hair, which actually makes him kind of look like Louis. Niall often claims Cody isn’t adopted at all, but an alien experiment between both Harry and Louis’ genes. Sometimes Louis thinks he’s right.

They hear a car horn from an impatient parent behind them causing Harry to stop his tickle attack. Even though having Harry’s long fingers tickle you is complete torture, Cody still looks disappointed so Harry drops a kiss on top of his curls. “We’ll have to finish this at home!” Cody giggles in the back seat just thinking about it.

Harry gives a polite wave to the cars waiting behind them but Louis doesn’t drive off; they aren’t finished yet.  He smiles, rolling down his window when Harry makes his way around the car. “Hi,” Louis breathes just before Harry leans in to close the distance between them.  This time they hear two ‘bleghs!’ as Harry pulls away.

“Coming straight home?”  Louis asks.

“Mmmm…bank first, then I’ll be straight on.”

Louis nods. “See you at home.” He smiles when Harry leans back in to steal just one more kiss earning another honk from the car behind them.

“Deal.” Harry grins back then stands and turns to wave an ‘I’m sorry’ to the cars behind them even though they know it takes Harry at least five minutes to see his family off whenever he has pick-up duty. “Bye Daddy!” Cody shouts as Harry walks away. He immediately turns to wave at him. Louis pulls off once Harry is safely back on the sidewalk and helping two little girls into the car with their impatient mother.

A flash of blond and long brown hair go by as Cody and Eileen run in and race to see who can get their shoes off the quickest in the doorway. Louis shakes his head. They do this every single day; Cody has only beaten Eileen a couple of times, granted she is older and quicker than him, he still tries.

They speed off to the kitchen table to start on their homework, Louis bending down and attempting to make the walkway more organized, but almost all of their shoes are down here. There’s no way he can organize this mess so he gives up and goes to get the kids’ snack ready. He’ll try again later so they don’t break their necks walking in and out of the house.

He gets started with dinner and the chicken he left boiling in low water as soon as both of them are done devouring their snacks and have moved on to the living room to watch cartoons. He can hear Eileen flipping through channels as Cody excitedly tells her about their trip to Doncaster they’re leaving for in the morning. He can hear small squeaks as well that let him know Cody is jumping up and down on the couch. He’s about to remind Cody of the no couch jumping rule, when he hears Eileen remind him first.

It’s times like these that Louis is grateful that Liam lets Eileen stay over until he gets off work. She’s a good friend to Cody and she helps keep him out of trouble (for the most part) and entertained while Louis cooks and does stuff around the house. It’s a great system.

Harry walks in around four-thirty, forcing the door to open in wake of the mountain of shoes in the way. Louis hears Cody and Eileen’s screams when Harry finds them and resumes his tickle assault from earlier. He stumbles into the kitchen a few minutes later, wrapping his hands around Louis’ front, disrupting Louis pouring milk into a pot. He immediately starts peppering kisses all over Louis’ neck. “Mmmm, whatcha cookin?” he asks even though he already knows. He’s seen Louis cook this a million times, hell he taught him how to make it.

“Chicken alfredo if you must know, nosy.” Louis gives up and turns around in Harry’s arms to kiss him properly. He hasn’t seen him since this morning…well and when he picked up Cody and Eileen, but that doesn’t count. He’s not allowed to snog his husband on the school grounds the way he can in their house.

They hear giggles and a ‘blegh!’ that makes Harry slow down and back off a bit. Louis is actually a little short of breath when Harry finally lets him go. He hears little feet go scampering when he goes to dig through the refrigerator, Harry grabbing the milk from the counter.

“Did you finish up everything?” Harry asks taking over pouring the milk for the alfredo sauce.

“Almost yeah. I emailed them this morning and now I just have to change a few things in one of the frames…I’ll do it at mum’s, it’s not due till Sunday anyway.”

“You sure? I can finish up dinner then you don’t have to worry about it, I’d hate for you to be working while we’re on a trip, love.” Harry’s little concerned frown breaks out when Louis goes to dismiss the offer. He really can finish the sketches this weekend it’s no big deal, but it _would_ be nice to get it done before they leave.

“You sure you don’t mind?” Louis asks hopefully. Since Harry is offering he’s going to take it.

“I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” Harry grins taking the cheese from Louis’ hands and turning him by his shoulders in the direction of Louis’ office.

He’s working on his tablet for twenty minutes when the doorbell and Eileen’s excited squeals let everyone know that Liam has arrived to pick her up. There’s a knock on his office door about ten minutes later. Liam walks in uninvited, just like he always has.

“I’m pretty sure Harry said no one would bother me.” Louis smirks and Liam hovers behind him, silently watching Louis sketch. He readjusts Eileen’s backpack on his shoulder.

“Good thing I’m not bothering you then,” Liam chuckles lightly poking Louis in the side, “That’s looking good, Lou. Is this for the magazine or the book?”

“The book. They want to do the final markup with all the illustrations in a week so…”

“Well it looks amazing and they’ll love it. We’re proud of you.” Liam insists. “I just wanted to come say hi, we’re heading off.”

“Alright, tell Sarah hello from me…and tell your kid to stop making vomit sounds every time Harry and I kiss.” Louis adds on with a smirk. “She’s brainwashing my child.” Liam just rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry, she does that with me and Sarah now too. I can barely touch her before Eileen is gagging,” Liam laughs. “I thought she got it from Cody, or at least Niall.”

“Get out.” Louis deadpans.

Liam squeezes his shoulder as he leaves. “Have a safe trip this weekend.”

\---

His mother continues to talk both his and Harry’s ears off on face time as Louis tells her for the sixth time that they’ll see her bright and early tomorrow and they have to go. She actually listens this time and bids them goodnight. Harry is just zipping up Louis’ overnight bag when he finally hangs up.

Louis collapses onto the bed face first. His face hurts from fake smiling this whole time. He hates face time. “She’s going to be the death of me.” Louis mumbles into the sheets. He can hear Cody down the hallway singing to himself in the bath as he splashes water around for Louis to mop up later. Harry flops down beside him on his back.

“She just misses you and Cody,” he chuckles, “That’s why you shouldn’t wait so long between visits next time.”

“Ugh. I knooooow! Shut up Harry.” Harry still laughs at him.

His mother has always been a fan of calling Louis whenever she has free time. It got progressively worse as the girls got older, and it got completely mental after she became a grandmother and they adopted Cody. She feels left out because they live less than fifteen minutes away from Harry’s family so he tries not to get too annoyed with her.

Harry turns to his side and pulls Louis into him, “Come here.” He nuzzles his nose into Louis hair, breathing him in. “I missed you today.” Harry kisses his lips. Louis starts to feel warmth spread through his chest when Harry’s tongue massages his own. Louis reluctantly pulls away, hearing Cody’s singing get louder and louder.

“Cody will be finished soon. You have to go put him in bed.”

Louis grins at the disappointed look on Harry’s face when he groans. “He’s old enough to get himself to bed. He’s six. He’s practically a man now.”

Louis swats at him. “Go get our kid to bed.” He laughs kissing Harry once to pacify him. Harry rolls off the bed and towards the door. “And I missed you too so hurry up.” Louis says just as Harry is walking out. Harry catches it though and whips around smirking, raising one eyebrow at him.

“You’re giving me orders now? What’s the magic word?”  Harry’s smirk is sinful.

“PLEASE!!” they hear Cody shout from down the bathroom. They both burst out laughing. Louis swears that kid has ears like a bat.

“Yeah,” Louis smiles smugly, “Please?” Harry is still laughing when he makes his way down the hall.

Louis gets up and begins checking their bags to make sure they have everything. Harry as usual has done an excellent job, he even remembered Cody’s allergy medicine and his vitamins. He loves when he doesn’t have to do the packing and Harry just volunteers. Louis still sucks at it. He's basically given up on it.

Harry comes back in about fifteen minutes later.

“He is in bed just like you requested. Now it’s our turn!” he proclaims and pulls Louis onto the bed with him. Louis can only laugh into his mouth as Harry’s lips attack him. There’s a sharp intake of air when Harry’s hand dips into his pants at the same time as his tongue swirls into Louis’ mouth.

“In bed doesn’t mean he’s asleep! He hears everything!” Louis tries to explain through a soft moan.

“Guess we have to be quiet then.” Harry smirks, wrapping a hand around him and jerking up once. Louis’ whole face flushes.

When they’re spent and draped across each other on the bed they head to the shower. They’d rather shower now than in the morning when they have to get Cody up and dressed for their trip, it’s just easier. Louis revels in the steam and hot water running down his back and soothing the small scratches Harry just left there. He’s sad to leave when the water starts running cold and Harry is shivering beside him.

Louis is already dressed and in bed when he remembers he forgot to see Cody before he went to sleep. Harry is just crawling in beside him when Louis sits up and heads for the door. “Where are you going?” he asks settling down into the spot Louis just left.

“Forgot to tell Cody good night…I got distracted by someone remember?” He grins and tiptoes down the narrow hall careful not to step on the creaky parts of the floor. He finds Cody lightly snoring on his back, the sheets half hanging on the floor already. Louis tucks him back in and kisses his forehead, moving his little golden curls out of the way. He’s so perfect like this. Sometimes Louis still finds it hard to believe that this is his son. “Love you, darling.” He whispers and makes sure the covers are tight around him again before he leaves.

He doesn’t turn the light back on when he creeps back into his and Harry’s room and into the bed. Harry’s arms find him as soon as he hits the mattress.

“Is he still in there?” Harry asks. Louis can see Harry smiling even in the dark.

“Yes.”

“Really!?” Harry asks incredulously, “Hhmmp. Is he sleeping?”

Louis rolls his eyes at him even though he can’t see him. “Yep.”

“You mean he’s not sneaking out and throwing back a couple of pints yet?”

“Nope. Innocent as ever.” Louis smiles.

Harry slowly shakes his head, “He’s a late bloomer, that one.” Louis pinches him in the side forcing Harry to laugh with him.

“Cody will never do those things. He’s too lovely for that.”

Harry scoffs.

“ _Please_ look whose son he is. He’ll be smoking with Niall before he drives probably.” Louis laughs but hits him this time.

Louis shakes his head as they calm down. He knows Harry is just joking. “…Nah. He’s a good kid. That, and Niall values his life. I would murder him if he corrupted our son.” Louis adds.

“Then Grace, Zayn, and Liam will murder you…maybe even Eileen.”

Louis sighs this time and kisses him, “Grace only married him for his accent anyway,” Louis jokes, “And oh well. If that’s what it takes for Cody to stay lovely and perfect, then so be it. Niall has to go.”

Harry laughs shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. I love you. Goodnight.” He pulls Louis’ back into his chest, dropping a kiss to Louis’ shoulder.

“Love you too.” Louis says as his eyes close wrapped up tight in Harry's arms.


End file.
